A Neutrino Walks Through a Bar by Moku
by TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Stiles est devenu l'entremetteur le plus populaire de Beacon Hills en moins d'un an. Et il ne sait vraiment pas comme c'est arrivé.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **A Neutrino Walks Through a Bar

**Auteur : **Moku

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais que la traduction, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. La version originale en anglais est disponible sur AO3.

**Note de la traductrice : **Merci à Moku pour me laisser traduire cette histoire. J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé lire et traduire cette histoire, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ! A l'origine, il s'agit d'un one-shot mais l'histoire étant vraiment longue, j'ai décidé de la diviser en 6 chapitres.

* * *

Stiles était devenu l'entremetteur le plus populaire de Beacon Hills en moins d'un an.

Et il ne savait vraiment pas comment cela était arrivé.

Ok, il le savait probablement.

Un jour, il était un nerd ringard avec des lunettes à monture épaisse quand il ne prenait pas la peine de mettre ses lentilles de contact, et le moment suivant, il était assis à la table des élèves populaires, ne se sentant absolument pas à sa place et comme un vilain petit canard au milieu de jolis cygnes.

En fait, ce n'etait meme pas la table habituelle des élèves populaires. Nope. C'était autrefois la table de Scott et Stiles. La table des Losers. Ou les élèves populaires avaient soudainement décidé de s'asseoir sans aucune forme de mise en garde, ou même attendre une invitation. Comme si c'était leur droit. Ce qui l'était probablement.

Stiles aimerait prétendre qu'il ne savait d'où cela venait. Malheureusement, il le savait.

Scott avait été choisi pour jouer en première ligne et il était étonnamment bon. Il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pendant les grandes vacances donc Stiles savait qu'il méritait amplement sa place. Quelques semaines plus tard, il s'était trouvé un petite-amie super sexy; qui se trouvait être la meilleure amie de Lydia Martin, actrice récurrente des rêves érotiques de Stiles depuis ses onze ans et avait découvert comment il pouvait utiliser sa bite.

C'est ce qui s'était passé.

Scott avait un vie de lycéen cool.

Et Stiles avait été entraîné avec lui.

Dire que le début avait été difficile serait l'euphémisme de l'année.

Lydia l'avait regardé avec dédain; comme s'il était la saleté sous ses ongles parfaitement manucurés — et considérant comment elle avait ses lèvres enroulées autour de sa queue plus d'une fois par semaine dans ses rêves, ce n'était probablement pas injustifié. Mais cela le faisait quand même se sentir comme de la merde. Il avait un faible pour elle depuis des années; il préférerait être à nouveau ignoré si cela signifiait qu'elle cesse de lui jeter des regards noirs.

Jackson avait toujours été un con et cela ne faisait qu'empirer plus ils passaient du temps ensemble. Boyd avait rendu douloureusement clair qu'il détestait Stiles, même si Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi. Danny l'ignorait généralement.

Après deux semaines — pendant lesquelles Stiles avait craint que Scott ne le laisse finalement tomber pour une vie sociale délirante — tout avait explosé.

Stiles était malheureux, ce qui rendait Scott malheureux, ce qui rendait Allison malheureuse, ce qui rendait Scott encore plus malheureux, ce qui conduisit Stiles à perdre patience.

Il ramassa son amour-propre meurtri, jeta un regard noir à chacun d'entre eux, et leur dit d'aller se faire foutre, que s'ils ne l'aimaient pas, ils n'avaient qu'à les laisser seuls, parce que Scott et Stiles ? Ils étaient un lot ! Et s'ils voulaient faire ami-ami avec Scotty, ils feraient mieux de traiter Stiles avec le respect qu'il méritait ou il les frapperait dans les couilles, littéralement ou métaphoriquement.

Lydia était choquée. Boyd était amusé. Danny avait honte. Et Jackson était… Jackson.

Cela leur prit un certain temps mais des excuses finirent pas être faites de manière très subtile. Parfois, c'était pire qu'un arrachage de dents. Lydia lui avait offert sa main pour qu'il l'embrasse comme une étrange forme de réconciliation. Stiles réfléchit pendant une seconde pour savoir s'il avait assez de fierté pour refuser et finit par conclure que non, il n'en avait pas. Sa seule condition était que Jackson soit obligé de regarder l'échange.

Lydia roula des yeux. "Et tu te demande pourquoi tout le monde te déteste ?"

"Allez, Lydia, tu m'aimes."

La jolie rousse lui jeta un regard noir.

"Trop tôt ?" Demanda Stiles.

"Trop tôt," confirma Lydia, en jetant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et en s'éloignant.

Finalement, tout commença à se stabiliser et six mois plus tard, Stiles se retrouvait régulièrement dans ou sur le lit de Lydia, parlant de politique et de philosophie, et ouais, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé quand il les avait imaginé partagé un lit ou du temps l'un avec l'autre, mais c'était agréable et facile, et il l'aimait encore probablement un petit peu, il l'aimerait probablement toujours, mais être amis avec elle, lui allait parfaitement bien.

Il s'entendait même bien avec Jackson, cependant leur relation consistait principalement à se disputer à propos de matchs de basketball et à se faire la tête.

Boyd avait aidé Stiles à s'entraîner, même s'il soupçonnait toujours l'autre garçon de le détester encore un peu en secret. Il le poussait presque jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse.

Et après avoir fait l'erreur de demander une fois, Danny avait commencé à lui expliquer le sexe gay. De façon très détaillée.

Et c'était comme ça que c'était arrivé.

Stiles se retrouva soudainement le groupe des 'populaires'. Et ils l'aimaient bien. Plus ou moins. Maintenant ce n'était plus eux et ce petit animal qui était accroché à la hanche de Scott.

Nope.

C'était eux.

La team Magnifique et leur mascotte.

Il n'y avait plus d'érections inappropriées à cause de la sexitude de Lydia. Ou de celle de Danny. Ou même parfois de la sexitude de Boyd, quand Stiles s'était surpris à regarder ses abdos.

Il était totalement passé au-dessus de ça.

Et tout était absolument génial.

C'était à peu près à cette époque que Erica de son cours d'EPS s'était rapproché de lui dans un couloir, bégayant et jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux blonds, et Stiles était déjà en train de réfléchir à comment la repousser gentiment quand elle lui demanda s'il pouvait peut-être découvrir si Boud avait une petite-amie. Ou s'il pouvait être intéressé pour avoir quelque chose comme ça. Avec elle.

Après sa confusion initiale, Stiles acquiesça, parce que:

a) elle tremblait comme une feuille, rien qu'à lui parler. Mis à part le groupe principal composé de Scott, Allison, Lydia, Boyd, Jackson et Danny, il y avait quelques vrais connards avec eux à leur table maintenant, et ils la mangeraient toute crue si elle osait ne serait-ce que les approcher.

Et:

b) il savait que Boyd avait un béguin pour elle aussi profond que la fosse des Mariannes.

C'est pourquoi, il traqua Boyd et un mois plus tard, Erica avait rejoint leur table, toute souriante, merveilleusement heureuse et douloureusement amoureuse. Boyd cessa amicalement de le détester. Il s'avéra que Erica avait un béguin pour Stiles au collège — il pouvait facilement admettre qu'il était flatté — ce qui était apparemment la cause de la haine infondée de Boyd contre Stiles. Lydia et Allison avaient adopté la blonde et l'avaient emmené faire du shopping. Après ça, Erica était revenue avec un jean moulant, des cheveux bouclés et un regain de confiance qui faisait croire à Stiles que de la magie avait été utilisée.

De la magie secrète de filles sexy.

Il en voulait un peu.

A des fins de recherche uniquement, bien entendu.

Cependant, quand Matthew Daehler mis en ligne une vidéo de l'une de ses crises épileptiques, cette confiance fraîchement acquise avait presque volé en éclat. Erica s'était cachée, en pleurs, dans les toilettes des filles. Boyd était prêt à le tuer. Allison et Lydia étaient si effrayantes que Stiles pensait que ses testicules pourraient être en danger juste parce qu'il faisait partie de l'espèce masculine — et cela le poussa à se demander comment il pouvait encore avoir des testicules, considérant ses pensées fortement inappropriées à propos de Lydia dans sa robe rouge moulante dont il était sûr qu'elle était au courant. Il lui avait peut-être dit. Quand il avait été saoul. Elle avait bu aussi. Heureusement.

Dans tous les cas, Stiles eut une meilleure idée que de simplement tabasser cet enfoiré jusqu'à le réduire en bouillie — ce que Boyd devait encore faire et personne n'était plus sage que lui d'après l'opinion générale. Tout ce que Stiles avait à faire était de parler aux bonnes personnes et Matthew Daehler, aspirant journaliste, ne pourrait désormais plus jamais mettre les pieds à Berkeley. Ou à l'université Columbia. Ou l'université du Missouri. Ou vraiment n'importe quelle école de journalisme aux Etats-Unis. Stiles savait que Matt visait Berkeley depuis qu'il était enfant et qu'il courait partout avec un appareil photo, et ouais, il avait probablement détruit la vie de ce mec mais c'est ce que tu récoltais quand tu embêtais l'un de ses amis.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Isaac Lahey l'avait approché en lui disant qu'il avait entendu parler de ce que Stiles avait fait pour Erica. Le brun avait déjà un stylo et un papier, préparé pour une brute qui brutaliserait le gentil petit Isaac, et il commençait à se sentir comme un super-héros, quand l'autre garçon lui expliqua que ce n'était pas à cause de ça mais le, 'tu sais, le truc de sortir avec quelqu'un'.

Apparemment, Boyd avait négligé d'informer Erica qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis la maternelle, parce que c'était en réalité la seule raison pour laquelle Stiles avait réussi à les mettre ensemble.

Stiles n'était pas 'Amor', 'Kadameva', 'Eros', ou toute autre forme de Dieu de l'amour, merci beaucoup.

Mais maintenant, le doux et innocent, aux grands yeux bleus Isaac lui demandait de lui arracher un rendez-vous. Avec Danny. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Stiles puisse dire non à ce maudit regard implorant de chiot. Mais encore une fois. C'était Danny. Danny était ouvert d'esprit et prêt à donner une chance à quiconque. Et ce n'était pas comme si Danny n'était pas au moins un peu intéressé, si ses regards insistants était une quelconque indication.

Alors, il approcha Danny, tous effronté et confiant.

Et il reçut un non instantané. Un lent 'non, Stiles, va-t'en'.

Le matchmaker en devenir fixa son ami s'éloigner pendant quelques minutes. Littéralement minutes, parce que cela avait été une réaction très inhabituelle et qu'il savait qu'il y avait une histoire derrière cette réaction, et il voulait vraiment en connaître la raison.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à abandonner, pas quand son intérêt était piqué, il avait harcelé Danny pendant des heures et des jours, jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçon finisse par craquer et lui explique la raison de son refus.

Apparemment, Danny aimait Isaac.

Beaucoup.

Et il n'était pas intéressé à n'être qu'un coup d'un soir, ce qui était généralement le résultat des rencontres de Danny.

Stiles lui assura que ça ne finirait pas comme ça. Qu'il avait le sentiment que Isaac était là pour le long terme, pour la très guimauve 'je veux te faire du pied sous la table et prendre soin de toi quand tu es malade parce que je t'aime et même avec la morve qui te coule du nez, tu es toujours adorable' relation. Il ajouta que c'était dégoûtant. Juste d'après son opinion.

Quelques jours plus tard, Danny avait déjà beaucoup aimé Isaac. Dans les toilettes des garçons. Bruyamment. Ou peut-être était-ce Isaac qui avait aimé Danny. Stiles n'était pas vraiment sûr de la logistique de leurs habitudes de copulation, et il n'était pas enclin à demander, mais l'un d'eux avait aimé l'autre fortement et intensément dans les toilettes des garçons de l'école, et cela les avait rendu très très heureux.

Isaac s'était jeté sur Stiles une heure plus tard. À la cafétéria. Devant tous les élèves de l'école.

Stiles essayait de ne pas penser à l'endroit où avait été ses mains juste avant.

Et c'est ainsi que sa carrière de matchmaker commença.

Après qu'il ait réussi à mettre en couple Greenberg avec une fille — il y avait eu cette étrange élève de seconde qui était folle de lui pour une raison ou pour une autre — Stiles avait été proclamé dealer de rendez-vous au marché noir en quelque sorte. Le problème était que Stiles n'était pas vraiment un matchmaker. Il était vraiment loin d'être doué à gérer des gens en dehors de sa zone de confort et même ceux dans sa zone devaient supporter sa maladresse sociale, ne serait-ce qu'à un niveau légèrement inférieur.

Stiles était simplement l'observateur le plus affûté à avoir jamais… observé.

La seule raison pour laquelle il avait, en réalité, pu mettre ensemble deux personnes était à cause de ses capacités d'observations. Et si, par un quelconque miracle, il savait déjà qu'il y avait une sorte d'attirance mutuelle, il tenterait sa chance et leur parlerait.

Par conséquent, son taux de réussite était de 100%.

Mais quand sa voisine Mlle Avery vint soudainement le voir, son chihuahua sous le bras, Stiles sut que ce n'était plus qu'une simple affaire de lycée.

C'était devenu une si grosse affaire, il n'était même plus surpris, quand des gens d'âges différents, de tailles différentes, de looks différents ou même de positions sociales différentes venaient le voir de façon inattendue et lui remettaient un nom et un numéro de téléphone avec un petit sourire.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que des inconnus allaient lui donner leur numéro de téléphone presque tous les jours, il aurait laissé Boyd les frapper au visage.

Mais il en était là.

Le Eros pas si secret de Beacon Hills.

Étrangement beaucoup demandé.

Presque un an après le début de sa carrière douteuse de matchmaker, alors qu'il luttait contre l'envie de jeter ses frites molles à la poubelle parce qu'il les avait quand même payés, quelqu'un l'aborda dans la cafétéria de l'école. Bien qu'il est presque sursauté de plusieurs centimètres par surprise quand la personne posa brutalement sa main à côté de son coude, il ne regarda que brièvement les mots inscrits sur le papier coincé sous la main incriminée.

La main ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un Derek, mais c'était le seul nom écrit sur le papier, alors. "Tu es censée écrire deux noms," remarqua-t-il alors que son regard suivait le bras jusqu'à l'épaule et le visage, puis il retint difficilement une grimace étranglée quand il réalisa à qui il parlait.

"Euh, hé… Cora ?" Demanda-t-il en couinant, il avait définitivement couiné, mais qui s'en souciait, elle était tellement effrayante. Parce que Beacon Hills ? N'avait pas de bad boy. Beacon Hills avait une bad girl. Qui hier encore, pour une raison quelconque, avait tabassé trois garçons derrière le gymnase.

"Que puis-je faire pour toi ?" Continua-t-il sous son regard indifférent.

Elle retira sa main du papier, le désignant de la tête sans un mot avec un haussement de sourcil impressionnant.

"Alors, tu, euh, aime ce gars, Derek ?"

Elle arqua un autre sourcil imperturbable. "C'est mon frère."

"Je suis presque sûr que c'est illégal," murmura Stiles. "Je veux dire, pas que je juge. Le vrai amour, tu sais ? Comme avec ce chat et ce chien ? Je, ouais, je veux dire, je ne jugerais jamais—"

"Je veux que tu lui trouves quelqu'un, idiot," l'interrompit-elle avec un grognement, fronçant le nez avec dégoût, et oh merci mon dieu, car sérieusement, il ne voulait pas que Cora le tabasse près d'une benne à ordures parce qu'il ne la mettrait pas en couple avec son propre frère. "C'est un peu un connard, mais il est misérable et seul, et c'est toujours mon frère. Donc je veux que tu lui trouve quelqu'un qui l'aimera pour plus que son visage. Parce que c'est ce qu'il mérite, d'accord ?"

Stiles cligna des yeux.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je fais," répondit-il lentement, poussant ses frites dégoûtantes sur le côté alors que Cora se laissait tomber à côté de lui avec un froncement de sourcils interrogateur. "Je ne trouve pas des gens, tu sais." C'était eux qui le trouvait la plupart du temps et il vérifiait s'ils étaient compatibles ou non, ou s'il y avait une attirance mutuelle, ou il essayait peut-être de trouver un moyen de les séduire en les traquant virtuellement en quelque sorte et en trouvant leurs préférences. Et ouais, la dernière partie était un peu louche, il pouvait le reconnaître. "Je ne cours pas dans tous les sens en pensant: Oh, ces deux-là pourraient bien aller ensemble. Je ne suis pas un chérubin, ou quoi que ce soit que tu pense." Elle lui jeta un regard. "Je suis désolée ?" Couina-t-il à nouveau.

Sérieusement, d'où venait ce couinement?

Bon sang, il n'était pas un écureuil stupide, même si sa capacité d'attention n'était pas du même avis.

"Je ne vois pas beaucoup de différence," déclara-t-elle finalement, tirant son plat abandonné vers elle et commençant à manger les frites. Normalement, Stiles serait scandalisé. Mais c'était Cora Hale. Le bras droit de Lucifer et dirigeante du septième cercle de l'enfer, où des gens comme Descartes reposaient en paix ou avec un peu de chance, pas tant que ça. "Écoute," commença-t-elle après un moment de silence, ses mains tombant sur ses genoux. Elle avait l'air un peu vulnérable mais toujours intimidante. Stiles savait que tout le monde gardait ses distances avec elle et Scott — ce traite — lui fit signe depuis l'entrée et lui indiquait la table la plus éloignée d'eux, et tous les autres le suivirent rapidement, évitant coupablement ses yeux.

Pire. Amis. De tous les temps.

"Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance. Avec ses relations." Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant probablement de déterminer ce qu'elle devait lui dire et ce qu'elle ne devait pas.

"Et ?" Questionna doucement Stiles, parce qu'il n'était rien si ce n'est curieux. Il ne connaissait pas Derek, mais il connaissait la réputation de la famille Hale: des beautés brutes, intelligentes et athlétiques et des personnes supers de toutes les manières possibles. Son père était constamment fou de Talia Hale à chaque fois qu'elle venait au département de police, et si ce n'était pour le fait qu'elle était mariée et son père concentré sur son travail, il le soupçonnerait presque d'avoir un béguin pour elle. Et son mari. Oh mon dieu, son mari. Stiles avait beaucoup entendu parler de Frédérick Hale à la maison. Beaucoup. De la part de son père. Stiles reconnaissait un béguin quand il en voyait un, et son père avait sans aucun doute un béguin très viril et très clair pour un homme marié. Et sa femme.

"Et je veux qu'il soit heureux. Même si c'est un connard qui ne m'aide pas avec mes devoirs. Ou qui ne fait pas mes corvées quand je n'ai pas le temps. Ou—"

"J'ai compris. Ton frère. Heureux. Désolé, peux pas faire."

Parce que c'était un sacré fardeau. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire ? Il ne connaissait même pas le gars, sans parler des filles qu'il pourrait possiblement lui présenter. Quoi ? Cora s'attendait-elle à ce qu'il court dans tous les sens, organise des entretiens avec des gens pour découvrir leurs goûts et puis les comparer ? Facebook serait d'une plus grande aide que Stiles pour ce genre de choses.

Et de toute façon, il était un garçon de dix-sept ans avec une vie sociale, d'accord ? Il n'avait pas le temps. Il y avait deux jeux Bioware qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. Deux ! Il était seulement à la moitié de Brotherhood, et Witcher 2 était sur le point de sortir. Et toutes ces séries qu'il avait besoin de suivre !

"Tu n'as même pas essayé," dit Cora d'un air renfrogné.

Stiles se mordit fortement ses lèvres en contemplation. Il devrait probablement le prendre pour un bon signe qu'elle n'ait pas encore essayé de le tuer. Cependant, même si son regard était très intimidant, elle avait les mains fermement jointes et ses épaules étaient raides et tendues alors, ouais, elle était super-super sérieuse et un petit peu désespérée.

"D'accord," céda-t-il, un sourire sournois sur le visage alors qu'il se penchait en avant, posant son coude sur la table et ensuite sa joue sur sa main. Il était supposé avoir l'air cool et décontracté mais cela le faisait se sentir stupide. Cependant, maintenant, il était trop tard pour changer de position sans que cela ne paraisse encore plus étrange. Les yeux de Cora s'illuminèrent, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il leva la main pour la faire taire. "Mais tu dois me dire le secret de ta famille."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Parce que," il se pencha en avant lentement, sa voix basse. "Loup-garou ?"

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, sa tête fut cogné contre la table. Il eut de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas visé le bord de la table, parce qu'il aurait sûrement été mort si son front avait heurté le bord. Ça faisait toujours aussi mal. "Owww, mec. C'était pour quoi ?"

"Tu es le gamin le plus intelligent ici, trouve toi-même," grogna Cora, puis elle s'éloigna de la table et le fixa. "Retrouve-moi après les cours," ajouta-t-il, avant de partir dans un tourbillon de fureur et d'indignation effrayante.

Une seconde plus tard, Scott s'assit à côté de lui. "Mec, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Je pense que j'ai énervé Cora Hale," répondit-il, grimaçant de douleur et frottant sa main sur son front comme si cela pouvait aider.

"Ouais, j'ai vu. Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?"

"Elle m'a approché, d'accord ?" Répondit-il, renfrogné.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?"

Stiles le regarda, puis haussa les épaules. "L'arc du Cupidon, je suppose."

Scott cligna des yeux à lui.

Ouais, c'est ce qu'il pensait aussi.

0100

Cora l'attendait déjà avec impatience quand il se retrouva derrière le gymnase, parce que ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait donné un lieu de rencontre en premier lieu. Il observa avec prudence les bennes à ordures dans lesquelles elle était connu pour jeter des gens. A elle seule. Parce que probablement un loup-garou. Stiles aurait dû demander à Boyd de l'accompagner. Pour le protéger. Ce n'était pas comme si Cora lui avait dit de venir seul.

"Il travaille chez Hilda," fut tout ce qu'elle lui dit avant d'attraper son poignet et de le traîner derrière elle.

"Quoi ? Attends ! Je n'ai pas dit oui !"

"Si tu l'as fait," dit-elle, puis elle se retourna et ohmondieuserieusement?

"Des crocs ?" Cria-t-il et elle le regarda avec des yeux bleus.

"Si tu le dis à qui que ce soit-"

"Je le savais !" L'interrompit-il, levant victorieusement son poing en l'air. "Je le savais putain. Je veux dire, il n'y a aucun moyen que ta sœur ait pu sauver tous ces écoliers en sortant un bus d'un lac. Avec sa voiture."

Elle le fixait comme s'il était fou. "Donc ta première hypothèse était un loup-garou ?"

"Putain non. C'était une Hulk féminine en réalité."

Elle grogna.

"Alors euh… toute ta famille ?"

"Non," dit-elle en secouant la tête.

"Derek ?"

Elle s'immobilisa pendant un moment et Stiles faillit lui tomber dessus. "Oui", répondit-elle après une longue pause hésitante.

"Alors je dois, quoi ? Trouver quelqu'un qui aime les chiens et qui aime Derek pour plus que son indéniable beauté ?" Non pas qu'il savait à quoi ressemblait ce gars mais si c'était dans les gènes, eh bien, Dieu grec pourrait être une bonne hypothèse.

"Et qui ne veut pas le tuer lui et sa famille," répondait-elle, les lèvres pincées.

Stiles pensait qu'elle plaisantait. Mais elle ne sourit pas. Et puis, il se rappela de l'incendie criminel d'il y a quelques années.

Pas de chance en amour ?

Euphémisme de l'année.

1001

Stiles avait l'habitude de venir à la bibliothèque de Hilda tous les jours avant de passer au rang d'élève populaire et de matchmaker; et de commencer à avoir d'autres amis que Scott. La bibliothèque était un café avec un menu limité et une vaste collection de livres à disposition des clients. La plupart des livres étaient des dons et étaient vendus au prix que les gens choisissaient, l'argent allait directement à l'orphelinat local. Stiles avait l'habitude d'y aller l'école avant de rentrer chez lui quand son père avait fini de travailler. Essentiellement, il faisait simplement ses devoirs, lisait les livres les plus étranges qu'il pouvait trouver ou passait simplement son temps à bavarder avec Linda, la soixantenaire à qui appartenait la bibliothèque.

Là-bas, ils avaient l'habitude de servir le meilleur café de tous les temps.

Stiles le savait, même s'il n'avait pas été autorisé à en boire.

Parce qu'il était trop jeune.

Cependant, après que le brun ait eu une vie personnelle à lui, il avait en quelque sorte oublié l'endroit. Chaque fois qu'il passait devant le bâtiment, il pensait à entrer, saluer Linda et discuter avec elle du bon vieux temps, mais son attention était généralement détournée par autre chose. Et puis, il y a trois mois, il avait entendu dire que la bibliothèque avait été fermée parce que Linda s'était fracturée la hanche ou quelque chose comme ça. Stiles ne savait même pas que la bibliothèque était à nouveau ouvert.

A la seconde où Stiles entra dans le bâtiment et respira l'odeur de moisi des vieux livres et des grains de café, il se sentit immédiatement chez lui. En fait, cet endroit avait été une maison pour lui pendant longtemps. Son père avait probablement économisé des montagnes d'argent en renonçant à prendre une baby-sitter pour son fils car il traînait avec Linda depuis des années.

La première chose que Stiles remarqua fut que le café était… plein.

Enfin, pas vraiment plein, ou surpeuplé ou quoi que ce soit, mais certainement plus de gens que ce à quoi il était habitué. Et des clients différents aussi. Aux côtés des habitués — deux gars dans la cinquantaine jouaient aux échecs dans un coin et quelques personnes âgées qui devaient avoir dans les quatre-vingt ans, parlaient de la dernière mode en matière de prothèse dentaire — il y avait de jeunes mères, des femmes d'une vingtaine d'années bien trop bien habillé, et des adolescentes. Des adolescentes. Se jetant sur un gars sexy au hasard et c'était comme la Twilight Zone. Où étaient toutes ces personnes sexy ou mignonnes quand Stiles vivait pratiquement là ?

Et ouais, d'accord.

La seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur le comptoir du café, il devint assez clair pourquoi les livres étaient soudainement revenus à la mode.

Parce que ouais, un super canon là-bas, grognant à tous les gens qui s'approchaient de lui ?

Assurément les gènes des Hales là-bas.

Cora sortit Stiles de ses rêveries et le traîna jusqu'à une table, jetant un regard noir à deux filles qui se mettaient du vernis — ce qui était sérieusement grossier — et gloussaient quand Derek se retournait vers elles. Mais dès qu'elles remarquèrent le regard noir de Cora, les filles se ruèrent vers la sortie tellement vite que le vernis encore humide de leurs ongles, laissa des tâches de couleurs sur la table. Stiles haussa un sourcil devant cette furie brune mais elle le poussa sur une chaise sans un mot, puis s'éloigna dans un accès de fureur. Comme toujours. Il était presque sûr que personne n'était aussi enragé que ces deux frères et sœurs.

Peut-être que c'était une affaire de famille ?

Il espérait que non, parce que cela apporterait un nouvel éclairage sur les deux êtres humains — ou pas si humain que ça — préférés de son père.

Parce que d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir en lui jetant des regards furtifs, Derek Hale était putain d'effrayant. Ce mec pourrait le tuer avec seulement ses mains et son regard. Et il était un putain de loup-garou en plus de ça.

D'accord, les loups-garous existent vraiment ? Super cool!

Des loups-garous avec un problème d'attitude, empestant la soif de sang ? Pas si cool.

Et il était grossier avec les clients, aussi. Leur grognant dessus à la seconde où ils approchaient. En fait, ils leur disaient 'tais-toi' ou 'va-t-en'.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel à ce qu'était sa vie, parce que c'était juste sa chance d'essayer de trouver un rendez-vous au cookie le plus méchant de Beacon Hills. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Derek, qui regardait Cora avec ce qui ressemblait à une tendresse agressive. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas décider s'il devait lui faire un câlin ou la frapper. Ou faire les deux en même temps.

Probablement un truc de frère et sœur.

Bien que Derek ait toujours un regard noir, ses yeux étaient au moins un petit peu plus chaleureux, ses expressions faciales un peu plus douces. Cela le resta jusqu'à ce qu'une femme se rapprocha d'eux et alors, il lui aboya de les laisser seuls.

Et ouais, un connard juste là.

Il espérait que Linda avait toujours cette boîte à réclamations parce qu'il pourrait enfin en faire un très bon usage. A propos de Linda. Il pourrait profiter de cette occasion pour la chercher, parler un peu de son problème de hanche si elle était toujours dans les parages. Elle n'était pas à l'avant mais elle s'était peut-être retirée dans le petit bureau à l'arrière.

Cora avait le même air renfrogné que son frère alors qu'elle observait la femme indignée qui avait finalement compris le message et s'éloignait, puis elle le frappa une fois à l'épaule avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers leur table, sortant au hasard des livres des étagères sur son chemin.

"C'est une bibliothèque, génie," dit-elle en roulant des yeux, poussant les livres dans sa direction. "Tu es censé lire."

Stiles haussa un sourcil, décidé à ne pas se disputer avec elle et changea de sujet. "Qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça ?"

Cora renifla de dédain. "Tous ces gens," grogna-t-elle et secoua la tête sans plus de détail.

"Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir," raisonna-t-il distraitement, inspectant le verso des livres qu'elle avait poussé vers lui. "Je veux dire regarde-le. Avec ces muscles, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il veuille que les gens se mettent au travail.

"Eh bien, il ne le veut pas," cracha-t-elle et Stiles recul face à son ton déterminé. "Et les gens devraient respecter ça et ne pas littéralement se jeter sur lui comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée en caoutchouc qu'ils pouvaient utiliser pour assouvir leurs besoins désespérés et dégoûtants."

"Ooookay," dit Stiles en clignant des yeux, parce que vraiment, qu'étiez-vous censé répondre à ça ? Il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un avait un problème avec le fait que des femmes sexy qui se jetaient sur eux, mais il n'était qu'un putain de puceau, désespéré d'avoir un peu d'action et ça, c'était trop pathétique pour s'attarder dessus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Derek avant de sortir son carnet de son sac à dos. "Alors qu'est ce que tu attends que je fasse ? Chercher des femmes avec un intérêt honnête ou quoi ?"

"Ne pense même pas à regarder ici," se moqua-t-elle. "Je voulais juste que tu ais une impression de lui. Tous ces gens ici—"

Stiles regarda autour de lui. La vieille Lady Béatrice était toujours là, tricotant ce qui devait être un millionième pull pour l'un de ses vingt mille petits-enfants. La famille s'était reproduite comme des lapins. Au moins, la plus grande partie de la famille était très gentille, amicale et serviable. Avec seulement une poignée de mauvaises graines. L'un résidait dans une prison d'Etat quelque part dans l'Iowa et l'autre étant son professeur de chimie-slash-biologie-slash-physique. Parce que pourquoi ruiner la vie de Stiles dans une seule matière quand tu peux la lui ruiner dans trois ?

Bobby et Benny grognaient et se disputaient doucement autour de la table d'échecs, des tasses pleines de café à côté d'eux. Comme d'habitude, les tasses n'étaient pas touchées, et Stiles pourrait parier mille dollars qu'ils étaient déjà froids, dégoûtants et oubliés depuis longtemps.

"Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un détective privé de l'amour." Il rit intérieurement à cela. PI Love. Ce serait un bon nom pour une émission de télé. Et toutes les blagues sur π qu'il pouvait faire. "Et je n'ai pas le temps de chercher des personnes compatibles. Comment je saurais s'ils l'aimaient bien ?" (PI : Inspecteur de police en anglais)

"Très bien, je vais te faciliter la tâche," déclara Cora en se penchant en avant. "C'est un bon gars, quoique un grand frère de merde, parce que—"

"Ouais, j'ai compris ça. Il ne fait pas tes devoirs. Quel crétin."

Elle fronça le nez comme si elle avait senti quelque chose de dégoûtant. Probablement le sarcasme de Stiles. "Tu l'étudies," continua Cora somme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu. "Tu te fais une impression de lui et après, quand tu rencontrera quelqu'un qui, selon toi, pourrait véritablement être intéressé par lui, qui a une bonne personnalité, qui n'est pas une connasse psychotique, qui ne prendra pas plaisir à lui faire du mal, qui ne le voit pas seulement comme un beau garçon sans sentiments et qui pourrait éventuellement être assez stable mentalement pour accepter notre… situation familiale sans essayer de brûler notre putain de maison, tu me le feras savoir." Stiles la regardait avec méfiance. alors qu'elle cochait sa liste avec ses doigts, et si cela ne venait pas de ses propres idées et que c'était la vraie histoire qui parlait, Stiles se sentait un peu désolé pour Derek et pouvait comprendre son attitude de merde.

"Et puis ?"

"Et puis, j'essayerais de les mettre ensemble."

"Et s'il s'avère que cette personne ne possède que certains de ces critères ?"

"Alors, tu es mort."

"Pas de pression alors." Stiles soupira.

Cora ouvrit son livre. Un livre d'images ridiculement mignon sur un lapin et sa journée à la ferme. Elle sourit un peu aux images, et Stiles était sur le point d'oublier ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, mais ensuite, il haussa les épaules, parce que, merde, c'était Cora Hale.

"Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens de tout ça ?"

Elle posa le livre, surprise. "Je t'ai parlé de ma famille."

"C'était l'acompte," expliqua Stiles, agitant la main.

"Je pensais que tu travaillais bénévolement."

"Tout d'abord, je ne sais pas vraiment comment cette rumeur a commencé, parce que je n'ai pas autant de temps libre pour la vie amoureuse des autres. Bon sang, je n'ai même pas une vie amoureuse à moi—"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?"

Il se mordit les lèvres. "Une cavalière pour le bal."

Cora se recula, clignant des yeux. "Tu veux un rendez-vous avec moi."

"Eh bien, pas forcément toi. Je veux emmener quelqu'un qui est intéressé par moi et avec un peu de chance, d'une manière qui implique des moments sexy et des bisous, ouais, des bisous ce serait bien. Mais toutes les personnes à qui j'ai demandé ont dit non, puis m'ont demandé si je pouvais plutôt leur trouver quelqu'un, alors c'est tout."

"Et tu l'as fait ?"

"Fait quoi ?"

"Leur trouver quelqu'un ?"

"Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne se passe rien dans ma vie, que je bloque mes collègues célibataires ou… peu importe. Alors ouais, si tu pouvais prétendre d'être à fond sur moi pendant cinq minutes, alors que mon père ait l'air tout fier et que je ravale ma haine de soi, ce serait magnifique."

Elle le regarda. Puis: "D'accord."

"Vraiment ?"

Elle renifla. "Ouais, aucun problème. Mais j'ai une petite amie. Et si tu pense à moi ne serait-ce que d'une manière inappropriée, elle te découpera morceau par morceau."

"Attends, quoi ?"

"Morceau. Par. Morceau."

"Non. Ne préférerais-tu pas y aller avec elle du coup ?"

Cora se mordit les lèvres avant de détourner les yeux. "Elle ne peut pas y aller."

Eh bien, étrange.

"Alors, d'accord !" S'exclama Stiles, simplement pour changer le sujet. "Maintenant que tout est réglé, Derek. Hommes ou femmes ?"

Cora se moqua. "Ma famille ne se soucie pas vraiment de ce genre de choses."

Stiles cligna des yeux. "Ouais, eh bien, ce n'est pas à propos de ta famille mais de savoir si oui ou non Derek toucherait une bite."

"Ouais il le ferait. Si c'est la bonne bite."

Stiles faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Cette conversation devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

"Stiles, Je t'ai vu mettre ensemble des gens qui ne parleraient même pas dans des circonstances normales. Je veux dire: Erica et Boyd ?"

"Oh mon dieu ! Les gens pourraient-ils, s'il vous plaît, cesser d'en faire mon plus grand succès ? Parce que ce n'était pas le cas ! Boyd a le béguin pour Erica depuis la maternelle. La maternelle !"

"Aies simplement un peu confiance." Elle sourit. "Mec."

"Ouais, de la confiance," murmura Stiles, regardant Derek qui tenait le poignet d'un homme dans une étreinte serrée, lui sifflant quelque chose au visage.

Il était foutu.

Putain de foutu.

Après le départ de Cora, Stiles resta à la bibliothèque, continuant à gribouiller dans son carnet, parfois écrivant des choses comme 'déteste parler', 'déteste les gens', 'déteste les glaces', 'déteste probablement aussi les chiots, qui fait ça ?', 'déteste la vie', 'déteste tout'. Une heure plus tard, il leva les yeux au ciel devant ses notes, arracha la page du carnet et la jeta à la poubelle.

Vraiment, il ne savait pas ce que Cora attendait de lui.

Derek ne semblait même pas intéresser par aucune formes d'interactions humaines, si la façon dont il gardait son corps tendu, ses réponses courtes et son attitude stoïque, était un signe. Ce qui en était un. Stiles n'était pas Paul Ekman, mais il en savait assez sur le langage corporel pour comprendre que toute la posture de Derek était en train de crier 'Laisse-moi seul, putain' dans cinquante langues différentes.

Que certaines personnes essaient encore de le draguer était un mystère en soi. Derek n'était simplement pas intéressé. Par personne. Pas même un soupçon de quelque chose. Un regard persistant, une petite inclinaison dans la direction de quelqu'un; une détente minimale de ses épaules et une expression qui s'adoucissait.

Rien. Nada. Zilch.

Il n'était.

Simplement.

Pas.

Intéressé.

Et Stiles était foutu.

Ah, mec. Il n'y avait que Cora Hale pour transformer en cauchemar la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée.

Il attendit une heure de plus en faisant ses devoirs parce que quel était le but à rester simplement assis quand il pouvait prétendre être productif pendant un moment. Étonnamment, ce n'était pas très difficile de revenir à sa routine. S'il pouvait vraiment se concentrer. Son ordinateur lui manqua à quelques reprises, mais il découvrit que la bibliothèque offrait les réponses de ces mêmes questions. Tout comme l'ordinateur, qui était si ancien et tellement long, qu'il commença en fait à regarder dans des livres ou quand il était désespéré avec son téléphone parce que évidemment, la réception était nulle aussi. La recherche à l'aide de livres prenait plus de temps, mais n'était pas moins utile. Considérant qu'il n'était pas pressé parce qu'il traquait apparemment un homme de vingt-trente ans, Stiles s'en fichait. La seule chose qui lui manquait vraiment était Linda, mettant du jus à la place du café sur sa table, lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec tendresse avant de repartir tranquillement.

Il se demandait toujours où était la vieille dame. Parce que Derek gérait seul le comptoir de prêt et, le minuscule et insignifiant comptoir à café. Ce qui n'avait jamais été un problème quand il n'y avait que Stiles et quelques autres vieux.

Mais maintenant, avec la nouvelle clientèle, surtout si on considère que Derek — hein ?

Qui était en train de parler à un client. Toujours avec ce demi-froncement de sourcil, mais l'aura énervée qu'il avait eu quand il parlait avec d'autres clients, était absente. Quelque soit ce qu'il avait avalé de travers — ou pas, il avait réussi à passer outre, alors que Stiles observait Derek s'occuper déjà d'une autre personne.

Vu la façon dont Derek dirigeait cet endroit, Stiles ne serait pas surpris si Linda déposait le bilan avant l'été. Non pas qu'il y avait beaucoup de business à proprement parler. Stiles n'était même pas sûr de comment elle avait gardé cet endroit, qui était en proie à une crise d'identité et n'avait pas pu décider s'il s'agissait d'un café ou d'une bibliothèque, ouvert pendant toutes ces années. Peut-être qu'elle était secrètement riche. Peut-être que la bibliothèque était une façade pour une opération super secrète et Derek était l'agent malheureux qui avait perdu à pierre-papier-ciseaux ou qui avait tiré la paille la plus courte, et qui se retrouvait, à présent, obligé de s'occuper de la réception.

Peut-être… ouais, peut-être que Stiles devrait aller se faire un café.

Et un snack.

Quelque chose.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Derek.

Mon dieu, il avait peur.

Peut-être que Derek pourrait, par exemple, lui arracher le bras pour avoir demandé deux choses en même temps ? Mais bon sang, il devait se montrer courageux parce que de toute évidence, il n'apprendrait rien sur Derek s'il n'essayait pas de lui parler. Et comment pourrait-il même vanter les mérites de ce gars à d'autres personnes s'il était trop effrayé pour lui parler lui-même ?

'Hé, tu as déjà vu X-Men ? Le mec est comme Wolverine, méchant à l'extérieur, mais un grand sentimental à l'intérieur — peut-être — et super sexy ?'

Ouais, ce serait probablement trop génial.

Non, Stiles allait se comporter comme un Stilinski. De la façon dont son père l'avait élevé. Comme un homme. Qui se sentait comme un enfant. Mais Derek n'était même pas le plus gros problème de cette situation, non, Stiles était un peu intimidé par la femme qui parlait actuellement à Derek. Elle lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'il s'approchait, parce que son existence signifiait qu'ils devaient arrêter quoi que ce soit dans lequel il étaient engagés. Parler d'hémorroïdes ou du moins, c'était ce à quoi faisait penser l'expression légèrement peinée de Derek.

Mon Dieu, elle avait un enfant en bas âge avec elle.

Que pouvait-elle réellement vouloir de Derek ?

A moins, bien sûr que ce gamin n'ait pas de père.

Maintenant, il s'était rendu lui-même triste.

La femme lui jeta un nouveau regard noir et Derek le regarda, acquiesçant pour montrer qu'il l'avait vu. La brune le regardait encore plus à présent comme si elle pouvait le faire partir avec sa seule force de volonté. Si Stiles n'était pas déjà habitué au regard de la mort de Lydia, il se serait peut-être enfui en courant, hélas, il connaissait bien Harris et Lydia, et il était en quelque sorte immunisé contre les regards d'amateur qu'elle lui jetait. Au lieu de ça, il roula simplement des yeux, parce que, sérieusement, il était un client qui payait ici. Il avait son portefeuille dans la main. Comment pourrait-il être plus évident ?

Il fallut deux tentatives bourrues à Derek pour finalement lui échapper, ce qui était juste impoli.

Au moins,cela donna assez de temps à Stiles pour étudier le menu, ce qui, comme d'habitude, n'offrait pas grand chose. Thé, café, chocolat chaud, sodas, jus de fruits et quelques snacks. Rien de chic comme ce que l'on pourrait avoir à Starbucks, ou au café situé plus bas dans la rue, mais suffisant pour vous tenir éveillé pendant de longues heures de travail. Et en moins cher. Surtout moins cher.

"Que veux-tu ?" Demanda Derek d'une voix grincheuse.

Stiles roula des yeux. "Un café et un brownie à la menthe."

"Tu compte rester plus longtemps ?" Demanda Derek et wow.

"Quelle façon de virer quelqu'un, mec," répondit-il. Derek arrêta d'appuyer sur les touches de la caisse enregistreuse, levant les yeux vers Stiles et fronçant les sourcils.

"Recharge ou pas," demanda-t-il et ohhh.

"Oh. Oh, ouais, recharge. Désolé." Oups. Hé, jusqu'ici, Derek avait été un pur con. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il demandait, en fait, pour les recharges ? Évidemment qu'il le faisait, et Stiles était stupide. Il devrait vraiment cesser d'écouter avec son oreille relationnelle et prêter plus attention au sens des mots des autres personnes. Surtout quand il faisait face à quelqu'un comme Derek envers qui il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'approcher avec une certaine quantité de préjugé.

Ah mec.

Stiles essaya de cacher la rougeur embarrassante qui se développait dans son cou et sur ses joues, attrapa le brownie et le café, et se retourna pratiquement en courant à sa table.

Sans payer.

Oh, bon sang.

Il posa la tasse et le brownie, et retourna honteusement au comptoir où Derek haussait les sourcils. Il mit un billet dans sa main, marmonna un 'garde la monnaie' et repartit.

Quand Derek renifla, il rougit encore plus mais ne s'arrêta pas, trop honteux. Voilà pour la virilité des Stilinski. Ouais, son père aurait été si fier s'il avait vu ça. Complètement.

Pourtant, en ce qui concernait les premières impressions, ce n'était pas la pire, se rassura-t-il, il prit une gorgée de café et fit la moue, parce qu'il était Dégoûtant. Avec un D majuscule. Comment pouvait-on rater un simple café ?

Mon dieu, non, Linda ne méritait pas ça.

Il avait peut-être peur de Derek, mais bon sang, elle était la femme la plus gentille de la planète, et elle avait peut-être un fort accent hollandais qui la rendait parfois très difficile à comprendre, mais un service clients de merde et un café de merde ?

Mon dieu, cet endroit ne méritait pas ça.

Après une réflexion déterminée — et anxieuse, il ne faut pas mentir — il se dirigea à nouveau vers le comptoir, posant la tasse sur le comptoir et faisant signe en direction de Derek. "Ça," commença-t-il et il attendit que Derek se retourne car celui-ci avait déjà été à nouveau attiré dans une conversation unilatérale à propos de quelque chose par la même femme brune avec le gamin — Stiles suspectait qu'elle s'appelait Jamila — encore une fois, en raison du manque total d'intérêt de la part de Derek, "ce n'est pas du café. C'est de l'eau avec des gouttes de quelque chose vaguement caféiné. Tu as une machine à café. Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu arrive à gâcher quelque chose comme ça ! C'est simple. Du café noir !"

Derek haussa les sourcils. Et ouais, d'accord, Stiles couina intérieurement. Peut-être même extérieurement, il n'était pas sûr. "Où est Linda, je veux lui parler," continua-t-il avant que Derek puisse penser à l'assassiner. S'il n'y avait pas déjà pensé évidemment.

"Pas ici."

Stiles secoua la tête de frustration, puis ouvrit le loquet coulissant de la porte battante et passa derrière le comptoir pour aller jusqu'à la machine à café avant que Derek ne puisse l'arrêter. Ha, l'avantage de la maison !

"Recule," grogna Derek.

"Non," répondit Stiles. "Tu sais que je viens ici depuis des années," expliqua-t-il, prenant une boîte de sous la petite table de travail et posant sur la surface. "J'ai vu Linda utiliser les mêmes grains pendant des années et préparer le café — owowowowow." Derek éloigna son bras du paquet de grains de café, le tirant par les poignets, ignorant complètement les gémissements de Stiles. "Hé, ça fait mal !"

"Bien," grogna Derek et il le poussa derrière la porte battante. Certains des clients les regardaient, la femme souriait. Benny eut le courage de rire fort.

"Sérieusement, Benny ?" Lui cria Stiles. "Jamais entendu de rester silencieux dans une bibliothèque."

"Dixit le gars qui est en train de crier ?" Rétorqua Bobby. Stiles plissa les yeux et lança un regard noir à Derek qui, d'accord, lui rendit son regard. Avec un soupir indigné, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les vieils hommes, s'accroupissant devant eux.

Benny gloussait toujours, doucement maintenant.

"Que se passe-t-il avec ce tyran ?" Demanda Stiles en pointant Derek avec son pouce.

"C'est un bon gamin," déclara Bobby. "Juste un peu… dépassé par la situation."

"Oui, j'ai remarqué."

"Il fait de son mieux, cependant," ajouta Benny.

"Ça… je ne comprends pas," Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. "Il a l'air d'être un gros con. Avec tout le monde."

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils. "Non, ce n'en est pas un."

"Ouais, bien sûr," souffla-t-il.

"Il donne toujours à Béatrice des recharges en secret," déclara Bobby comme si cela allait remettre l'univers en place. "Même si elle ne paie jamais pour et qu'elle est juste assise là, à lui parler sans s'arrêter."

Stiles se contenta de rouler des yeux et retourna à sa table.

Pendant les quelques minutes suivantes, il tenta d'ignorer Derek, mais échoua spectaculairement. Frustré, il ramassa ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac à dos, enfonça le brownie dans sa bouche et partit. Il allait dire à Cora que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Qu'il n'y avait absolument personne qui sortirait avec un connard comme lui pour autre chose que son apparence. Du moins, pas quelqu'un avec une belle personnalité. Ou alors seulement avec la personnalité d'un ange. Et Stiles n'était pas sûr de vouloir condamner un être angélique à rester avec Derek même pendant une seule heure.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième chapitre ! Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette première partie !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **A Neutrino Walks Through a Bar

**Auteur : **Moku

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais que la traduction, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire originale se trouve sur AO3.

**Note de la traductrice : **Voici la deuxième partie de cette histoire ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos likes que j'apprécie énormément.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes, erreurs de frappe qu'il y avait dans la première version de la première partie, normalement ça devrait être mieux cette semaine ^^

* * *

"Non.

"Oh, allez !" Stiles était en train de supplier là. Stiles n'était pas au-dessus de la mendicité. "Laisse-moi tranquille, c'est sans espoir."

"Un après-midi et tu me dis que c'est sans espoir ?"

"Il m'a traîné dans toute la bibliothèque !"

"Parce que tu es allé derrière le comptoir," expliqua Cora, incrédule, le regardant comme si elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Et quoi ?

"Il te l'a dit ?"

"Evidemment qu'il me l'a dit. Stiles, je t'ai présenté comme un ami. Il est rentré à la maison, énervé contre moi parce que tu as agi comme un petit con."

"Hé, je n'ai pas—"

"Tu ne l'as pas fait," dit-elle ou plutôt demanda-t-elle, ou qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec sa voix ? "Tu ne l'as vraiment pas fait."

Stiles s'arrêta pour réfléchir un moment et puis, il haussa les épaules. "Peut-être un petit peu ?"

Cora leva les yeux au ciel.

"Allez, ça a été un connard avec tout le monde, pas que moi. C'était simplement un aperçu de sa propre médecine."

"A-t-il était impoli avec toi ? "

"Oui !" Siffla Stiles, et un autre regard noir l'arrêta, parce que, mec, non, il ne l'avait pas été. Peut-être un peu monosyllabique, mais pas complètement méchant.

"Il n'est pas beaucoup payé," dit soudainement Cora. Stiles plissa les yeux. "Linda est tombée malade. Il ne fait que donner un coup de main pendant quelques mois, alors laisse-le tranquille à propos de ne pas avoir gérer les conneries des autres. Il a pris une année sabbatique avant son Master. Ingénieur en mécanique, au fait."

"Écris ça, Stiles," grogna-t-elle. Il fut stupéfait pendant un instant et puis il chercha son cahier et un stylo.

"Jésus, il doit être vraiment bon en physique et tout." Ce qui expliquait les faibles aptitudes sociales, ajouta-t-il dans sa tête. Évidemment pas à voix haute devant Cora. Parce que sérieusement, elle montrait le même manque de conscience sociale. Il était impressionné. Elles rivalisaient presque avec celle de Stiles. Ce qui en disait long. Il se demandait si cela était encore une affaire de famille parce que, pour autant qu'il sache, Talia et Frédérick Hale — il ne les avait jamais rencontré de sa vie, mais il en avait assez entendu parler pour toute sa vie. Et celle d'après aussi — ne montraient pas le même problème que leurs enfants. Ou peut-être que ça avait sauté une génération. Ou peut-être qu'engendrer trop d'enfants les avait poussé à laisser les deux derniers se débrouiller tout seul ou quelque chose ? Non pas que Stiles soit au courant de ce genre de choses. Il était enfant unique et il avait hérité du meilleur de ses deux parents. Et plus encore. Bien qu'il aurait vraiment pu se passer du 'et plus encore'.

"Est-ce que tu m'écoute ?" Grogna Cora.

"Nope," répondit-il, appuyant sur le 'p' et il fut absolument surpris par son propre comportement effronté et son manque d'instinct de survie. Hier encore, il frémissait au moindre mouvement de Cora. Ouais, eh bien, il ne fallait probablement pas tant de livres d'images avec des lapins duveteux pour détruire une image. Elle était toujours aussi agressive verbalement, mais pas aussi physiquement qu'il avait prévu, compte tenu des rumeurs qui circulaient.

Cependant, jusqu'à présent elle l'avait seulement trainé derrière elle — et ouais, il y avait eu l'incident de la table avec sa tête, comment pouvait-il l'oublier ? Ça avait laissé un putain de bleu et avait dû dire à son père qu'il s'était pris une porte pour l'expliquer.

Ouais, Stiles n'avait jamais pensé qu'il utiliserait un un mensonge aussi évident, parce que c'était stupide. Mais il en était là. Être stupide. Prenant des notes. Sur la tarte préférée de Derek Hale.

D'accord, quoi — non. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

"De la tarte, Cora ?" Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez. "Il aime les tartes."

"Tout le monde aime les tartes. Seul Satan détesterait les tartes. J'ai écrit un essai entier sur mon penchant sur les tartes en CM2 pour le cours d'anglais. Mais pourquoi devrais-je connaître sa tarte préférée si j'essaie de trouver son âme sœur ou quelque chose de ressemblant ?"

Cora grimaça au mot 'âme soeur'.

Il leva simplement les yeux au ciel. "Penses-tu sérieusement que les âmes sœurs," d'accord, il n'avait vraiment répété ça que pour voir Cora se crisper à nouveau — "se soucient des préférences en terme de tartes ?" Et quoi… urgh, évidemment, c'est la rhubarbe. "Probablement aussi amer que son âme", marmonna-t-il. Et cela lui valut une claque à l'arrière de la tête. Ce qui faisait vraiment mal. "Fais gaffe avec ta putain de force de loup-garou. Humain, ici," gronda-t-il. Ses yeux s'écarquillètent légèrement avant qu'elle ne rigole.

"Tu es étrange, Stilinski," choisit-elle finalement. "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur ? D'habitude, les gens s'enfuiraient en hurlant."

"Effrayé de quoi exactement ?" Demanda-t-il, mâchouillant son stylo et relisant les notes que ses mains avaient prises alors que son cerveau était préoccupé par la recherche d'un moyen d'échapper à cette folie tout en conservant une certaine dignité et toutes les parties de son corps intactes. Il avait des bleus maintenant grâce à Cora. De vraies ecchymoses. Celles marron foncé-bleu-vert-violet. Des bleus.

Il reprenait ce qu'il avait dit.

Cora Hale était violente physiquement et ce n'était pas une contribution saine dans une relation.

"Nous. Ma famille."

Stiles fronça les sourcils à ses mots. "Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que ta sœur a sauvé tout un foutu bus plein d'enfants de la noyade ? Probablement avec l'aide d'un pouvoir de loup-garou étrangement pratique. Ou peut-être parce que ta mère est la meilleure maire que cette ville ait jamais eu ? Et ça inclut Peggy Delanore et ça avait été une vieille femme rusée jusqu'au jour où elle est morte dans le même fauteuil qu'utilise actuellement ta mère dans son bureau. Ou peut-être parce que ton père a sauvé plus de chats de grands méchants arbres que tous les pompiers et tous les policiers réunis ? Sérieusement, si vous vouliez nous éliminer ou nous exploiter ou, je sais pas, nous féconder, vous l'auriez probablement fait depuis très longtemps."

"Vous fécondez ?"

"Il y a des conneries perverses sur internet et je suis toujours en train de faire le tri entre ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux. Tout ce sur quoi je peux me baser, c'est toi." Il fit tourner son stylo entre ses doigts, traitant pensivement ses propres mots. "Tu sais quoi," déclara-t-il finalement et Cora le regarda. "Nique le bal. Si je trouve l'âme-sœur de Derek, je veux des réponses. A chacune de mes réponses."

Cora sourit, doucement et facilement. "Nope," dit-elle en l'imitant. "Un accord est un accord. Tu voulais le bal, tu as le bal. Où vas-tu revenir sur ta parole ?"

Stiles voulait dire 'oui, oui, s'il te plait, laisse-moi'.

"Allez, tu dois me donner quelque chose, si tu veux que j'accepte de subir l'attitude de connard de Derek pendant tout le temps qu'il faudra."

Cora le frappa dans l'épaule. Durement.

Il ne grimaçait pas, non. Sa respiration était juste super sacadée.

"Je vais te dire quoi," déclara-t-elle, "chaque jour que tu passe à essayer de trouver 'l'âme sœur' de Derek," même les guillemets en l'air étaient sarcastiques, "je répondrais à une de tes questions. Ça te va ?"

Stiles sourit.

**0000**

L'Opération 'Âme Soeur' était officiellement en marche.

Il allait trouver quelqu'un pour Derek, même si cela devait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait sur terre. Et si cela prenait, par exemple, peut-être six mois ou plus, la famille Hale n'aurait simplement qu'à le supporter, parce que Stiles allait obtenir des informations secrètes sur les loups-garous en échange ! Meilleur paiement de tous les temps.

Il était tellement étourdi par la perspective qu'il avait failli danser dans la bibliothèque et pas même le regard de la mort de Derek ne pouvait le décourager. Si Stiles avait arrêté de lui faire signe avec enthousiasme un peu plus tôt que prévu, ce fut la seule conséquence de son regard.

Peut-être que dans l'intervalle, Derek pourrait même chercher de son côté et se trouver lui-même une âme sœur. Stiles remarquait l'attraction avant tout le monde, aussi pouvait-il prétendre avoir cherché l'élu et peut-être qu'il pourrait même mettre la main sur un héritage de famille super secret et super génial. Avec des super pouvoirs.

Peut-être qu'ils feraient de lui un loup-garou honoraire.

Ça serait génial.

Cependant, ils ne feraient rien s'il ne se bougeait pas les fesses. Il avait un plan et il le suivrait, car c'était ce qu'il— non, il n'irait pas dans ce chemin.

**Étape 1: Entrer en contact avec le sujet. Essayer de rendre cet échange sympathique. **

Il jeta son sac à dos sur l'une des tables inoccupées, tourna les talons et se dirigea droit vers Derek.

Qui leva les yeux vers lui.

Stiles se retourna et s'enfuit dans l'autre sens.

Il ne devrait pas être si effrayé par le gars, mais Derek était plus intimidant que Lydia quand elle avait un besoin critique de chocolat alors qu'elle suivait l'un de ses très nombreux régimes. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil vers Derek, détournant aussitôt le regard. Sérieusement, si les regards pouvaient tuer. Et pour autant qu'il sache, peut-être que les regards de loups-garous pouvaient tuer. Google avait été assez en désaccord sur ce sujet.

Stiles jouait avec la bandoulière de son sac pendant un moment, contemplant sa position actuelle dans la bibliothèque. La table sur laquelle il était actuellement obstruait sa vue, il avait donc besoin d'un autre bon endroit d'où il pourrait facilement espionner Derek. Parce que espionner était ce qu'il allait faire jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le courage d'entamer une vraie conversation avec cet effrayant gars. Son plan initial n'allait tout simplement pas marcher s'il était trop froussard pour ne serait-ce que parler à cette menace brune.

Étonnamment, il réalisa que la bibliothèque n'était pas aussi remplie que la veille, même si la table sur laquelle il avait été assis était maintenant occupé par deux petites filles vêtues de robes roses à froufrous avec de mignonnes coiffures tressées. Stiles n'était pas assez cruel pour les faire partir et arrêter de colorier leurs livres. Pas de parents en vue cependant. Et la table était grande, conçue pour plus de dix personnes, alors.

Il se dirigea vers elles, son sac à dos sur l'épaule et s'agenouilla devant les enfants, attendant qu'une des filles lève les yeux avant d'afficher son sourire le plus lumineux, un large et charmant sourire, et avec un peu de chance, pas trop louche. "Ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous ?" Demanda-t-il, montrant les chaises vides de façon aussi peu menaçante qu'un ado de dix-sept ans pouvait l'être. La fillette aux cheveux blonds le regardait avec des yeux rétrécis, l'autre cependant acquiesça simplement avec enthousiasme, tapotant la chaise à côté d'elle avec un gentil 'assis, assis'.

Stiles s'assit sur la chaise à côté de celle proposée parce qu'il savait qu'il allait étaler ses livres et ses notes partout. Et cette fois, il était même venu préparer. Avec son ordinateur. Simplement, urgh, évidemment. Pas de prise de courant. Merde. Il avait oublié. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup déjà.

Il grogna d'agacement.

"Tout va bien, Monsieur ?" Demanda la fillette brune.

Le cerveau de Stiles se figea pendant quelques secondes malsaines, parce qu'il venait d'être appelé Monsieur. A dix-sept ans. Et quelque chose dans sa conception du monde changea soudainement. Cela n'aurait pas été pire si la fille l'avait appelé 'enculé'. Même son père n'était pas un monsieur. Son père était le Sheriff.

"C'est Stiles, mec," répondait-il, vexé.

La jeune fille brune fronça le nez. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner pour regarder le guichet avec confusion. Il suivit son regard et remarqua que Derek le fixait. Stiles recula sur sa chaise et nooon, mon dieu, s'il te plaît, nooon.

"Je m'appelle Emilia !" Lança-t-elle soudainement et alors qu'il tournait brusquement la tête, mais Stiles l'entendit à peine sous l'accusation flagrante de ces méchants sourcils.

"Est-ce que Derek est de ta… euh… famille ?"

La blonde renifla.

"C'est mon oncle," déclara fièrement la brune, puis elle tressaillit et regarda sa sœur, qui s'était relevé pour mieux se pencher. "C'est papa ici. Nos mères l'ont dit," murmura-t-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Eh bien, cela expliquait le manque d'intrus. Tout le monde se sentirait mal à l'aise de flirter avec quelqu'un pendant que ses enfants regardaient. Bonne stratégie, en fait. Stiles était un peu fier de quiconque avait pensé à ça.

"Même pour lui ?" Demanda la brunette, les yeux grands ouverts. Stiles fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche pour interrompre leur petite réunion étouffée —

"Tout le monde," grogna la blonde.

Emilia se pinça les lèvres, puis se tourna vers Stiles. "C'est mon papa," corrigea-t-elle comme s'il n'avait pas été capable d'entendre leur conversation.

C'était probablement très impoli, mais Stiles rit. "Ton père," acquiesça-t-il, jouant le jeu. "Qui est ta maman alors ?"

"Ma maman," répondit-elle sincèrement, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied de la part de sa sœur sous la table. Cette fois, Stiles le remarqua à la façon dont la blonde glissa un peu sur chaise tout en se tenant de chaque côté.

"Ne lui parle pas."

"Mais—"

"Non," ordonna à nouveau la blonde, lançant des regards de tueurs à Stiles. Honnêtement, Stiles ne serait même pas surpris de découvrir que c'était la fille de Derek parce qu'ils semblaient avoir beaucoup en commun.

Stiles n'était pas fier du jour où il avait découvert qu'il pouvait avoir peur d'une fillette de six ans ou plus avec des rubans roses dans les cheveux. Non, il ne l'était vraiment pas.

"Je suis toujours autorisé à rester ici, pas vrai ?"

"Oui !" Cria Emilia, au même moment où l'autre laissa échapper un "Non."

"Mais… il est de la famille," fit remarquer la brune et — attendez. "Il sent comme la famille."

Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent de surprise à ces mots et elle regarda Stiles de haut en bas de façon calculatrice. Deux fois. Et puis ses yeux s'agrandirent encore davantage et sa bouche s'ouvrit — et puis son visage se durcit en un instant, son regard redevint désintéressé comme précédemment et son attention retourna à son livre de coloriage.

Stiles rassembla discrètement ce qu'il avait déjà sorti de son sac. Il ferait mieux d'essayer de trouver une prise libre, même si la probabilité était très faible. Et de toute façon, ce n'était probablement pas une si bonne idée de donner l'impression qu'il essayait de créer des liens avec la famille de Derek. Ce n'était pas son intention. Du moins, pas comme ça. Il essayait en effet d'établir une sorte de relation amicale avec Cora pour obtenir des informations sur leurs affaires de loups-garous.

Parce qu'ils étaient réels.

Et il ne pouvait le dire à personne.

C'était incroyable.

Jusqu'à que ça ne le soit plus.

"Où vas-tu?" Des yeux bleus perçants le traversèrent directement dans le cœur quand il se leva. Stiles se retrouva à reculer. Oui papa, tu as certainement élevé un beau spécimen de vrai homme, juste là.

"Euh," dit Stiles avec éloquence.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de partir," dit Emilia en attrapant sa main.

"Prise de courant," déclara-t-il faiblement, montrant la prise de son chargeur.

Les deux filles regardèrent la prise, puis elles acquiescèrent, compréhensives, et Stiles partit en quête pour trouver une prise de courant libre, qui lui permettait toujours de regarder Derek dans une certaine mesure. Il trouva une table à côté de Benny et Bobby, avec une vue imprenable sur le guichet de réception, même si l'angle était un peu étrange. Cependant, la prise de courant était située juste à côté de la table d'échecs. Stiles les regarda, mesura la longueur de son câble et décida qu'il devrait être assez long. Les méchants vieillards lui sourirent à l'unisson quand il se mit à genoux, essayant de se faufiler furtivement sous la table d'échecs pour passer le câble entre leurs pieds de manière à ne pas les déranger. Ou plutôt de manière à ce qu'ils ne le débranchent pas pendant l'une de leurs querelles.

"Un peu d'aide ici, les gars," gémit Stiles avec agacement.

Ils se contentèrent de rire et il se frappa la tête contre la table alors qu'il était sur le point de se lever. Quand son ordinateur fut enfin branché à l'électricité, il jeta un regard noir aux vieux, les traita de vieux schnoques et puis se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil rembourré.

C'était au moins quelque chose.

Ce jour-là, il écrivit un devoir d'histoire détaillé sur les méthodes de tortures utilisées pendant la révolution algérienne des deux côtés de la guerre, il finit ses devoirs d'algèbre vectorielle, traduit un poème de l'anglais en espagnol, et apprit que Derek Hale détestait toujours tout le monde.

Dans l'ensemble, ce fut un bon après-midi.

Au moins, pour son travail scolaire.

**0110**

"Ah oui, Abhay et Emilia," déclara Cora en buvant sa boisson avant d'écraser la canette avec sa main, de la jeter par-dessus son épaule et de la faire atterrir dans la poubelle derrière eux sans aucun effort. Stiles observa sa grâce naturelle avec émerveillement. "Les enfants de Peter et Laura," expliqua-t-elle.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Laura était la sœur aînée, Peter était le frère de Talia et —

"Pas comme ça, pervers !" Grogna-t-elle, jetant une copie de 'Le monde de Charlie' à la tête. "Mon dieu, arrête avec ton esprit mal placé ! Emilia est la fille de Laura, Abhay est celle de Peter, abruti."

"Eh bien, excuse-moi. Je ne connais pas les relations entre les loups-garous," se défendit Stiles. "Comment je pourrais savoir que vous n'êtes pas comme la vieille aristocratie ? À faire en sorte de garder le sang pur ou quoi que ce soit, même si cela signifie de l'inceste."

Les yeux de Cora étaient écarquillés. Une part de Stiles savait qu'il disait des conneries, et l'autre part avait étudié excessivement la sociabilité des loups-garous sur internet et, la ligne entre la vérité et la fiction commençait à s'estomper.

"Nous avons les mêmes relations que les autres. Mon dieu, sérieusement," Cora leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'arrêta. "Eh bien, pas exactement. Il y a quelques différences mais pas comme ça."

"C'est bon à savoir."

"Au fait, c'était ta question de la journée."

Stiles la fixa. "Alors je veux des détails. Quelles différences ?"

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis elle haussa les épaules. "Les loups-garous peuvent plus ou moins savoir grâce à l'odeur qui pourrait être un partenaire potentiel. C'est un truc de chimie. Les humains le font aussi, mais à un niveau plus subconscient."

"Alors, c'est comment, vous vous renifler le derrière les uns des autres et vous savez si vous voulez vous taper ça ?"

Cora le frappa violemment à l'arrière de la tête. Putain de stupides loups-garous et leur putain de stupide super force et leur tendance à utiliser la violence pour faire passer leur message. Ou peut-être que Stiles n'était qu'un bébé, parce qu'il avait encore dû mal à assimiler le fait qu'il avait été effrayé par une petite fille.

"Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi alors ? Ne peux-tu pas simplement flairer l'âme-sœur de Derek ou quelque chose du genre ?"

"Tu trouve des personnes qui sont psychologiquement compatibles avec Derek, je vérifie la partie chimique, c'est comme ça que ça va fonctionner."

"C'est pourquoi, tu voulais que je dresse une liste ?"

"Yep," dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

"Quelqu'un qui sentirait compatible avec moi ? Parce que j'aimerais vraiment avoir des relations sexuelles dans cette vie."

"Non," répondit impassiblement Cora.

C'était sympa.

Stiles maugréa mais réalisa qu'il était humain et que les humains trouvaient leurs partenaires sans renifler leurs hormones donc il ne pouvait pas plus se ficher de cette révélation écrasante. Là encore, les humains utilisaient aussi leur nez, tout comme l'avait dit Cora. Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle Allison et Scott s'étaient immédiatement bien entendus. Ils avaient attrapé l'odeur de l'autre et ils étaient comme 'copain, copine, viens ici et séduis-moi!'.

"Tu aurais pu me mentir. Je veux dire, tu devrais être gentille avec moi," gémit-il. "Après tout, je suis de la famille, pas vrai ?"

Cora s'étouffa et Stiles leva les yeux, surpris par sa réaction peu caractéristique. "Qui a dit ça ?"

"Emilia me l'a dit. Elle a dit que je sentais comme un membre de la famille."

"Ouais, à cause de moi, idiot," expliqua la jeune fille, en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Quoi ?" Il leva le bras, reniflant ses vêtements, puis fronça les sourcils. "Elle peut le relever ? Nous nous sommes à peine touchés. Pas que ça me dérangerait qu'on se touche. Si c'était du genre pas mortel."

"Les loups-garous ont des sens amplifiés, comme l'odorat et l'ouïe," expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était normal. Et peut-être que ça l'était. Pour eux. "Nous pouvons même entendre les battements de cœur et savoir si quelqu'un ment. Et nous pouvons aussi sentir les émotions."

"Attends une minute," dit Stiles, repensant à ces derniers jours. "Est-ce que cela veut dire que Derek a pu nous entendre dans la bibliothèque ?"

Elle pinça ses lèvres en une fine ligne. "Non."

"Mais c'est un loup-garou, pas vrai ?"

Elle hésita clairement sur sa réponse. "Techniquement, il l'est." Stiles haussa les sourcils. "C'est compliqué." Cora soupira, exaspérée. "Arrête de poser tant de questions," grogna-t-elle, le poussant de l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

Stiles se releva, parce qu'il était — évidemment — tombé, confus et un peu énervé. Il roula des yeux, balança son sac à dos sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le terrain de Lacrosse pour son entraînement. Parce qu'il n'avait pas déjà été assez humilié depuis une semaine.

Quand il arriva dans le vestiaire, Scott l'attendait avec impatience. Stiles lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis ouvrit son casier.

"Tu retournes à la bibliothèque de Linda aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Scott de sa place sur le banc.

"Yep," dit Stiles, en utilisant son doigt pour mettre sa chaussure. "Et c'est Hilda."

"Mais Linda est la propriétaire," déclara Scott, confus.

"Hilda était sa mère," continua Stiles, changeant son t-shirt actuel pour un simple t-shirt gris et plaçant dessus la protection de la poitrine.

"Mec," Stiles s'arrêta aux mots hésitants de son ami et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. "On dirait que tu es vraiment investi ?"

"Yep," acquiesça-t-il. "Mais Cora va au bal avec moi en échange, alors."

Les yeux de Scott s'écarquillèrent à ces mots. C'était vraiment amusant. "Les filles sont au courant ?" Demanda-t-il, un peu essoufflé. Stiles se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

"Je ne pense pas —"

"Mec, tu dois leur dire !"

"Quoi ?"

"Elles se sont occupées de tous nos vêtements. Avec la combinaison de couleurs et les couleurs assorties par couple et tous ces trucs que je ne comprends même pas !" Ouais, Stiles ne comprenait pas non plus. "Stiles ! Lydia t'a demandé il y a quelques semaines qui tu emmenais au bal ! Tu as répondu personne !"

"Parce que personne ne voulait venir avec moi, merci de me le rappeler. Vraiment génial pour mon égo, bro."

"Tu ne comprends pas !"

"Non, je—"

"Elles ont fait en sorte que nous puissions tous danser les uns avec les autres et que les robes soient toujours assorties; Allison et Lydia ont passé des heures à planifier les couleur. Elles ont même prévu le maquillage et — et —" Et Scott commença à hyperventiler.

"Relax, je vais envoyer un message à Lydia," le rassura Stiles, ne suivant pas vraiment, mais si Scott lui disait que c'était important, ça l'était probablement. Scott acquiesça, mais ses yeux étaient toujours écarquillés et sa respiration encore un peu difficile. Stiles essaya d'être un bon ami et de ne pas rire.

**1100**

Stiles commença à aller à la bibliothèque presque tous les jours, faisant ses devoirs, se perdant sur Wikipedia, ou lisant les livres les plus étranges qu'il trouvait par hasard sur les étagères, ignorant tout en n'ignorant pas Derek. A cause de ses recherches.

Ce n'était pas mal de revenir à la bibliothèque de Hilda. Sa concentration était meilleure qu'à la maison, où il était distrait par chaque petite chose. À présent, il n'y avait que Derek, son ordinateur et ses devoirs et parfois, un client énervé.

Ainsi, après une semaine et demi à endurer les grognements plus ou moins énervés de Derek et l'affreux café — parce que le mauvais café était toujours mieux que pas de café du tout — il rassembla enfin son courage inexistant et s'approcha de Derek pour finalement déclencher l'opération 'Âme Sœur'. À nouveau. Après dix jours de salutations silencieuses à l'aide de signe de tête stoïque, il supposait qu'ils pouvaient avancer dans leur relation et commencer à vraiment utiliser des mots.

De moins, Stiles l'espérait.

"Je ne peux plus supporter ça," déclara Stiles en agitant le gobelet en plastique devant lui. "Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu ne peux pas faire un café décent. Ou de gérer le service client. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment détruire le business de Linda ?"

Derek fronça les sourcils.

"Je sais que tu ne le sais pas, mais demande aux autres, je vivais pratiquement là—"

"Je sais," l'interrompit Derek. Stiles s'arrêta. Derek designa Benny et Bobby, qui leur firent signe.

Stiles se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. "Alors, vas-tu me laisser t'aider, s'il te plaît ?"

"M'aider ?" Répéta Derek.

"Ouais, laisse-moi t'aider à ne pas gâcher la vie de Linda. Parce que ce café ? Il est horrible. Tes compétences sociales ? Au mieux, en-dessous de la moyenne."

Un des sourcils de Derek se releva encore plus et il était sur le point de se détourner mais Stiles n'avait pas fini. Sa main saisit son épaule pour le stopper et puis, il la relâcha à la seconde où il reçut un regard tueur de la part de Derek. "Écoute, Cora m'a dit que tu étais du genre scientifique. Et j'ai des problèmes en chimie. Et en physique. Donc si tu m'aides avec mon problème, je t'aiderai ici, d'accord ?"

"Tu veux que je te donne des cours particuliers ?" Demanda Derek, les sourcils arqués et le regard incrédule.

Pour Stiles, cela sonnait comme s'il avait demandé à Derek de le torturer.

"J'ai besoin d'aide, alors," il haussa les épaules, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide," déclara Derek en se détournant de lui.

Eh bien, va te faire foutre aussi, pensa Stiles et il retourna à son siège.

**0110**

Stiles était assis à la cafétéria. Il devrait vraiment arrêter de faire ça. De toute évidence, ça faisait de lui une proie facile. Cependant, c'était le seul endroit où avoir un bon repas dans l'enceinte de l'école. Alors, non.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était dans la cafétéria, s'occupant de ses propres affaires, mâchouillant son crayon et réfléchissant à une autre stratégie pour s'occuper de Derek, quand un pied vint soudainement s'écraser sur la chaise à côté de lui. Dangereusement proche de la main qu'il avait placé là. Son cœur se serra, et il laissa échapper une série de jurons avant de se tourner vers le coupable.

Cora le fixait.

Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie.

Stiles était peut-être sur le point de se faire pipi dessus.

"Alors," commença-t-elle avec un air d'indifférence, les bras croisés sur son genou alors qu'elle se penchait en avant. C'était un peu trop menaçant à son goût. "J'ai reçu un appel de la Princesse Lydia."

"Euh," répondit intelligemment Stiles. "Comment a-t-elle eu ton numéro ?"

"Comment en effet," répondit-elle, enlevant son pied de la chaise et se laissant tomber dessus. Stiles s'était peut-être ou peut-être pas déplacé légèrement sur sa chaise, à l'opposé d'elle. "Elle veulent m'emmener faire du shopping."

"Et c'est ?" Demanda-t-il, lui faisant signe de finir sa phrase.

Au lieu de répondre, elle le foudroya du regard, puis lui vola sa purée et ses légumes.

Stiles n'osa pas se plaindre.

Deux jours plus tard, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Cora assis avec le reste du groupe à leur table, riant gaiement à quelque chose que Erica venait de dire, avec son raclement unique et bruyant.

Lydia avait l'air scandalisée alors que le rire d'Allison se joignait à celui des deux filles.

Quand Stiles s'assit, il fut confronté à quelques regards inquiets de la part de la gente masculine de la table, comme s'ils voulaient qu'il donne un sens à la manière dont les filles devenaient amies afin de comprendre comment quelqu'un comme Cora se trouvait assise avec eux. Et rire.

Évidemment, Cora et Erica s'entendirent très bien immédiatement. Elles partageaient le même humour, le même goût pour les films et pour les vêtements et apparemment pour les comics. En revanche, il y avait une tension entre Cora et Lydia qui était, à la fois, énervée et légèrement sexuelle. Stiles pouvait voir Jackson imaginer un plan à trois dans sa tête par la façon dont ses yeux regardait sa petite-amie à chaque fois qu'elle réprimandait Cora pour son attitude. Allison était neutre, trop prudente et timide pour promettre des bracelets d'amitié, mais suffisamment sociale pour accepter la fille et l'inclure dans leur conversation. Scott était simplement Scott. Un petit chiot qui était heureux d'avoir un autre compagnon de jeu dans la portée qui n'arrêtait pas de grandir. Assez curieusement à cause de Stiles. Comme s'il était la mère donnant naissance — Oh mon dieu, il n'allait absolument pas dans cette direction !

Clairement, Isaac ne pouvait pas s'en soucier moins, même s'il ressentait le besoin d'exprimer à quel point il pensait que Cora était incroyablement sexy. Danny le suça dans les toilettes des garçons pour ce commentaire, s'arrêta juste avant qu'il jouisse et s'en alla. Stiles le savait seulement parce qu'il était entré au moment où Danny était sorti en disant 'demande à Cora de finir' et Stiles avait eu le plaisir d'avoir un aperçu de quelque chose qu'il aurait vraiment voulu ne jamais voir.

"Sérieusement, les gars ?" Réprimanda-t-il, faisant marche arrière et se retournant pour trouver des toilettes de l'autre côté de l'école.

Tout se passait bien cependant. Ils s'entendaient tous bien et Cora s'intégra dans le groupe comme la chaussure perdue de Cendrillon.

**0101**

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?" Derek se tenait derrière lui, la cafetière dans la main tout en regardant le manuel de chimie et les cours sur lesquels Stiles était pratiquement allongé dans une tentative pour ignorer la métaphysique de tout ce qu'il essayait de lire.

Il détestait la chimie.

En fait, il détestait la chimie parce qu'il détestait Harris.

"Ce que j'ai fait dans une vie antérieure pour être puni de la sorte," répondit Stiles, inutilement. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, mais avant qu'il puisse se retourner et partir, Stiles l'arrêta en attrapant son tablier. Que seul Derek pouvait porter tout en ayant toujours aussi l'air viril. "Attends. Non. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas si mauvais."

Derek haussa un sourcil.

"Je veux frapper Harris dans la gueule avec mon super savoir, c'est ce que je veux."

"Harris ?" Répéta Derek.

Stiles acquiesça.

Derek posa la cafetière, tourna le livre et laissa ses yeux parcourir la page, puis il attrapa la feuille de questions qu'il devait remplir pour le prochain cours. "J'ai jamais eu mieux qu'un C dans la classe de Harris," déclara finalement Derek. Avec des mots. Beaucoup de mots les uns à la suite des autres. Presque comme une phrase !

"J'imagine que ça veut dire que ce n'est pas un connard qu'avec moi, alors."

"Ça veut dire qu'il sacque ceux qui sont trop intelligents," expliqua Derek et il retourna le manuel vers Stiles. Il ne savait pas si Derek complimentait Stiles ou lui-même, mais il n'allait pas cracher sur un compliment gratuit, alors ouais, un compliment ! "Tu t'en sors bien."

"Ouais, eh bien, je ne veux pas 'y arriver'," imita-t-il, offensé. "Je veux écraser le gars avec mes immenses connaissances sur les atomes et les particules. Je veux l'impressionner jusqu'à ce qu'il le reconnaisse. Je ne veux lui donner aucune raison de me donner un C quand je mérite un A +++++. Je veux le voir lutter contre lui-même quand il devra me rendre ma copie avec un A dessus parce qu'il détestera ça. C'est ce que je veux."

Derek le regarda un moment, puis récupéra la cafetière et se retourna pour repartir vers le comptoir. "Montre-moi comment fonctionne la machine à café," dit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait. Stiles resta bouche bée. Puis se précipita après lui avec un sourire éclatant.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas m'aider ?"

"Oui," répondit Derek.

Stiles ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais c'était probablement un petit miracle.

**0111**

Étonnamment, Derek était peut-être malin mais c'était aussi un étudiant nul. Sérieusement, Stiles l'avait observé passer en revue les étapes de comment faire du café. Il n'y avait rien de mal avec ce qu'il faisait en soi, mais le résultat était toujours, eh bien, tiède et trop liquide au mieux.

Stiles était stupéfait. Derek était embarrassé.

C'était hilarant.

Stiles écrivit dans son carnet de notes : Génétiquement incapable de faire un café décent. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, vraiment. Ça devait être les gènes.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu emmenais Cora au bal," déclara soudainement Derek, à côté de lui, la voix tendue par la défaite, quand Stiles écarta sa main pour fermer le couvercle de la machine. Sérieusement, le problème ne pourrait pas être quelque chose comme ça.

"Oui," répondit Stiles, mettant en marche la machine à café. "Je l'aide avec quelque chose, et elle va devoir supporter mon père s'extasiant devant elle. Le deal parfait."

"La regarder se préparer," l'interrompit Derek avec un petit rire. "Je devrais te remercier." Le brun ne développa pas plus et Stiles dut se contenter de cette déclaration, même s'il aurait vraiment voulu approfondir le sujet. Au moins, maintenant, il savait pourquoi Derek était d'accord pour l'aider. Tout ce qui se passait dans la maison des Hale à cause du bal de l'école, devait être hilarant. Derek semblait en fait un peu moins énervé, ce qui signifiait probablement beaucoup. Stiles voulait des photos. Stiles voulait des vidéos.

"Eh bien, au moins, je n'ai pas à y aller tout seul, alors que tous mes amis ont leur moitié à leur bras."

"Elle non plus maintenant," dit Derek alors qu'il se détournait vers la caisse, remettant des brownies pendant que l'eau chauffait bruyamment. "Elle se plaignait que personne ne lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Pas même en amis."

Stiles ne savait même pas que Cora avait des amis. Elle était toujours tout seule, enfin d'après ce qu'il savait. Cora interagissant avec ses amis avait été la première fois où il l'avait vu agir comme une lycéenne et pas comme une rebelle sans cause.

"Oh, alors c'est comme si je lui rendais deux services ?"

"Ouais."

"J'aurais vraiment dû prendre de l'argent pour mon aide," marmonna Stiles dans un souffle.

Stiles regarda Derek pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Derek se tordent en un grognement et il réalisa qu'il avait été… eh bien… en train de le fixer. "Alors, du cafééééééé—" dit-il en se retournant.

**0011**

La routine de Stiles avait changé après ça. Dès qu'il entrait dans la bibliothèque, il se frayait un chemin derrière le comptoir, préparait une nouvelle cafetière de café, ce qui atténuait visiblement la tension des habitués déjà assis à une table. Habituellement, ils finissaient leur vieux café d'un trait et faisaient la queue à l'avant pour avoir le café fraîchement préparé. Stiles essayait de minimiser son autosatisfaction et en retour, Derek essayait d'utiliser des phrases simples pour lui expliquer des problèmes scientifiques.

Stiles finissait ses devoirs, en s'arrêtant parfois pour préparer une nouvelle cafetière. Quelques jours plus tard, sa table habituelle avait été remplacée par une table d'échecs, lui offrant un meilleur accès à la prise de courant et une encore meilleure vue sur Derek. Stiles avait remercié Benny et Bobby pour leur courtoisie, mais ils s'étaient simplement moquer de lui et lui avaient dit que c'était déjà comme ça quand ils étaient entrés ce jour-là.

Stiles nota dans son journal sur Derek : N'aime pas montrer ouvertement de la gentillesse.

Il essaya de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce geste. Au moins, maintenant, il n'avait pas besoin de ramper à quatre pattes pour brancher son ordinateur.

Linda était même venue leur rendre visite dans son fauteuil roulant quand elle avait entendu dire que le café de son magasin avait soudainement retrouvé son ancien goût. Stiles avait ressenti une pointe de culpabilité en voyant la vieille femme, qui l'avait élevé comme son propre petit-fils et il n'avait même pas pris le temps de lui rendre visite à l'hôpital.

Elle ne sembla pas en avoir quelque chose à faire, ce qui rendait ça pire pour Stiles. Elle lui avait simplement parlé comme elle le faisait avant, le scintillement malicieux dans les yeux, lui demandant si elle devait le payer lui aussi.

Stiles refusa immédiatement avec tous ses membres et il arrêta seulement de radoter quand Derek posa une main sur son épaule et l'arrêtant littéralement de gesticuler. Et puis, Derek, cet enfoiré, dit à Linda qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du paiement parce que c'était déjà suffisant que Derek ne l'ait pas déjà viré de la bibliothèque pour avoir harcelé ses employés.

Stiles fit la moue à ça, mais Linda se contenta de rire et dit à Derek de laisser Stiles boire gratuitement.

Il exalta à ces mots et agita ses sourcils devant Derek, et n'essaya même pas d'atténuer sa suffisance cette fois-ci.

Cela prit du temps mais finalement, même la dernière femme commença à laisser tranquille Derek. Cela leur prit étonnamment longtemps pour comprendre que Derek était autant disponible sur le plan émotionnel qu'un répondeur. Après que les gens aient arrêté de l'approcher et qu'ils se contentaient simplement de le reluquer de loin, il était en fait plus facile de lui parler. Bobby avait eu raison de dire à Stiles que Derek ne grognait pas sur tous les clients. Il était crispé, un peu mal à l'aise mais il essayait de répondre à toutes les questions tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son numéro de téléphone, de son quoi que ce soit préféré, sa taille ou encore ses habitudes d'entraînements.

Qui voulait savoir le programme d'entraînement de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Parfois, Stiles ne comprenait vraiment pas certaines personnes.

La première fois que Stiles assista à une telle conversation de près, il avait failli trébucher de stupéfaction devant leur… faute de meilleurs mots, effronterie. A présent, cela n'arrivait que tous les quelques jours d'une façon qui laissait penser à Stiles que des paris avait été faits sur qui pourrait arriver à charmer le mec sexy de la bibliothèque.

"Quelque chose que vous conseilleriez ?" Demanda la blonde, qui harcelait Derek de façon éhontée devant Stiles, ses longs doigts manucurés frottant l'avant-bras de Derek, son corps penché au comptoir, ce qui ne laissait absolument rien à l'imagination en ce qui concernait son décolleté. Stiles était surpris qu'il ne soit pas tout émoustillé par sa… générosité visuelle, mais il était légèrement dégoûté à la place.

"Eh bien," dit Stiles, avant que Derek ne puisse ouvrir sa bouche pour lui grogner dessus. "Nous avons toute une section dédiée au bricolage DIY dans l'allée cinq." Elle lui jeta un regard noir pour avoir l'audace d'interrompre sa technique de séduction. Il remua les sourcils en réponse. Quand elle comprit enfin, ce qui lui a prit assez longtemps, elle fronça le nez, tourna les talons et retourna à la table qu'elle occupait avec ses amis.

"C'était bizarre," rit Stiles, souriant à Derek quand il se tourna pour lui faire face.

Derek fronça les sourcils. "Nous avons une section sur le bricolage DIY ?"

"Bien sûr. Pour l'aménagement ménager. Pour la construction d'abris de jardin. Des rénovations pour la maison," décompta-t-il sur ses doigts. "Et je ne mentais pas. Je crois même avoir vu des trucs sur la masturbation là-bas."

Les lèvres de Derek tressaillirent un peu.

Stiles sourit.

Un de ces jours, il allait faire sourire Derek.

Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

**0111**

Stiles faisait des courses au centre commercial avec la Team Parfaite, et il était actuellement en train de garder une table chez le glacier, avec Isaac qui s'accrochait à lui comme une moule à son rocher pendant que Danny faisait semblant de ne pas être jaloux d'eux.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui se passait.

Peut-être qu'ils faisaient un jeu de rôle ? Peut-être que c'était leurs préliminaires ? Lydia avait dit que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'estime de soi de Isaac. Sérieusement, Stiles ne savait pas et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir.

Le fait était que Isaac était littéralement en train de mordiller l'oreille de Stiles — la machouillant, en réalité — son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, alors qu'ils attendaient que le reste du groupe reviennent avec leurs commandes de glaces. Quelque chose attira soudainement son attention du coin de l'œil et il aperçut Derek sortir de Luxury Perfume avec une Emilia hurlante dans les mains. Il avait l'air bouleversé, en quelque sorte paniqué, les épaules voûtées quand il se retourna et s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau d'Emilia, disant quelque chose, ses sourcils levés jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et les yeux écarquillés.

C'était adorable.

Stiles était en train de les fixer.

Et comme le faisait tout le monde.

Stiles était déchiré entre courir là-bas pour aider — non pas qu'il puisse vraiment aider parce que son expérience avec les enfants était inexistante — et être un casse-pieds. Isaac qui avait un bras autour de ses épaules, suivit son regard et renifla.

"Il est sexy," lui dit Isaac dans l'oreille. "Tu le connais ?"

"Le frère de Cora," répondit-il et il regarda Emilia taper du pied et ses petites mains serrées en poing le long de son corps. L'expression de Derek devint plus anxieuse et quelques femmes qui se trouvaient à côté, commençèrent à rigoler, tandis que d'autres levèrent les yeux au ciel face à l'agitation.

"Putain de merde, sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces gènes, vraiment ?"

Les oreilles de Derek étaient rouges, ses mains à mi-hauteur des épaules de la fillette comme s'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait la toucher.

C'était juste trop triste.

"Emilia," murmura-t-il dans un souffle, parce que c'était un loup-garou et avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait l'entendre. "Je t'achèterai une glace si tu arrête de pleurer." Emilia s'arrêta soudainement, les yeux écarquillés et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, fronçant le nez et Stiles sut qu'elle l'avait entendu. Derek laissa échapper un souffle hésitant alors qu'elle se retournait et fixait directement Stiles. Il délogea Isaac de son épaule, essuya la salive de son oreille parce que c'était dégoûtant, Issac, dégoûtant, à la seconde où Derek suivit son regard. Et soudainement, son expression se durcit. Toutes ses émotions disparurent, à la place son masque était de retour et Stiles était tellement habitué à cette vue qu'il ne fut même pas insulté par le changement soudain.

Stiles leur fit signe, et puis Emilia s'approcha de lui avec une étrange détermination.

Isaac était encore à moitié enroulé autour de lui, observant curieusement la petite fille qui se précipitait vers eux avec Derek qui la suivait à contrecœur. "Tu ne devrais pas faire ça," dit-elle, pointant un doigt accusateur sur Isaac. "Avec quelqu'un qui ne t'appartient pas."

Isaac mordilla à nouveau l'oreille de Stiles, taquinant la petite fille, puis lui lança un large sourire espiègle alors que Stiles se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'ils pouvaient probablement sentir Danny partout sur Isaac. Ce qui était une idée dégoûtante. Juste en passant.

"Bonjour Emilia," la salua Stiles. "C'est un plaisir de te voir ici. Et toi aussi, Derek," ajouta-t-il, comme si c'était une pensée d'après coup. "Je vous présente Isaac, une machine à câlins humaine. Et son petit-ami," Stiles pointa du doigt Danny qui se tenait au comptoir du glacier, attendant toujours son atrocité aux trois saveurs menthe-chocolat-cerise et les fixait avec curiosité. Cora derrière lui avait l'air de réfléchir à un meurtre. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sait très bien que le petit Isaac est un chiot qui aime mâchouiller ses jouets."

Isaac lui toucha à nouveau l'oreille et Stiles repoussa son visage avec sa main.

Derek et Emilia les fixaient en silence.

Et puis, avant que Stiles puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la petite fille s'installa sur ses genoux, poussant la manche de son haut sur sa main et essaya furieusement l'oreille de Stiles comme si elle essayait de se débarrasser de la présence de Isaac sur lui.

"Euh ?"

"Emilia," dit Derek, s'approchant d'un pas, mais elle se contenta de grogner. Et puis, elle lui lécha l'oreille.

"Emilia !"

Derek grogna, Stiles couina, mettant sa main sur l'endroit qu'elle venait de lécher, Isaac rigola et Cora cria depuis le glacier.

Emilia les ignora. "Toi aussi, Derek," déclara-t-elle après s'être éloignée de son visage.

"Non !" Cria Stiles paniqué parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'érections embarrassantes juste en pensant à ça. Derek le regarda comme s'il était stupide. Ouais, comme s'il avait été ne serait-ce qu'en danger de se faire lécher par Derek Hale. Bien sûr, peu importe.

Derek souleva la fillette par-dessous ses bras et la posa devant Stiles.

Les glaciers choisirent ce moment précis pour finir leurs commandes et ses amis se dirigeaient vers eux avec leurs glaces. Lydia balança ses cheveux derrière son épaule et poussa le cornet de yaourt à la vanille et à la fraise de Stiles vers lui, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Isaac, l'air ennuyé comme si tout était normal.

Mon dieu, dans son cercle d'amis, ce niveau de folie était normal.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Emilia," gronda Derek. "Excuse-toi."

"C'est sa faute," répondit-elle, le regard furieux.

"Emilia," dit Cora, haussant les sourcils.

"Mais il était—"

"En train de jouer," répondit fermement la brune. "Ils sont amis. Ils étaient en train de jouer."

Emilia fronça les sourcils à Stiles et Isaac, puis leva les yeux vers Derek. "Je ne suis pas désolée," grogna-t-elle finalement, tapant à nouveau du pied, puis elle attrapa la main de Derek et l'entraina au loin. "Tu me dois une glace," cria-t-elle à Stiles par-dessus son épaule tout en s'éloignant.

Stiles était carrément confus.

* * *

Et voilà, que pensez-vous de cette deuxième partie ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **A Neutrino Walks Through a Bar

**Auteur : **Moku

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais que la traduction, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas.

**Note de la traductrice : **Voici la troisième partie de cette histoire ! On est déjà à la moitié de cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Derek était un professeur étonnamment bon, patient avec le nombre illimité de questions que Stiles posait sur n'importe quoi et dans n'importe quel domaine, de la loi d'Arrhenius à la loi de Beer-Lambert en moins d'une seconde.

Stiles avait apprit à comprendre l'état de confusion de Derek de minime à complètement perdu en comptant les rides sur le front de Derek à chaque fois qu'il fronçait les sourcils, et puis il essayait de faire marche arrière dans son processus de réflexion pour faire en sorte qu'ils soient sur la même voie.

Cela fonctionnait bien.

En fait, cela fonctionnait un peu trop bien. Derek démontrait une habileté incroyable à suivre les pensées de Stiles dans des endroits où d'autres personnes auraient peur d'y toucher avec un bâton de trois mètres de long. Même Scott ne mettrait pas en danger sa santé mentale et ne se disputerait pas avec Stiles à propos du film _Que justice soit faite _et de rendre la justice soi-même après avoir parlé de thermodynamique quelques secondes auparavant seulement. Il n'était même pas sûr de comment Derek avait comprit sa question et l'avait correctement relié au film comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Bon sang, même Stiles ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là.

Et même en répondant stupidement mais avec sérieux que non, Stiles, la scène de funérailles ne fonctionnerait pas comme ça dans la vraie vie et consistait seulement en éléments d'action.

Le cerveau de Stiles s'était déconnecté pendant quelques secondes. Il avait dû subir quelques dégâts lors du démarrage parce que soudainement, Derek Hale n'était plus aussi effrayant, même quand il parlait des mécanismes de déclenchement d'un pistolet mitrailleur avec des détails effrayants.

Stiles avait peut-être ou peut-être pas été impressionné pendant encore quelques secondes.

Stiles ne savait pas comment mais Derek avait fait un enchaînement qui les avait ramené au calcul de la transmission de la lumière à travers une substance.

Ils étaient habituellement concentrés sur leurs tâches, unis par le désir de donner un coup dans les testicules académiques de Harris avec une certaine subtilité scientifique, mais ils se trouvaient le plus souvent à dériver vers autre chose, parlant de n'importe quel film Stiles avait vu. Stiles découvrit assez vite que Derek était un nerd caché en ce qui concernait la science-fiction et s'amusait à trouver des absurdités scientifiques dans les films, ou à expliquer la vraisemblance de certaines choses.

Stiles ajouta nerd caché à sa liste de pros, quand le brun ne regardait pas, puis il rigola au fait qu'il partageait les pour et les contre selon ses critères et cela le fit revenir sur terre.

Il raya le pour et le contre avec un marqueur épais et choisit d'ignorer l'impulsion qui l'avait conduit à ce mauvais comportement.

**0010**

"Ma transformation ?" Demanda Cora perplexe. Stiles hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, se penchant en avant pour murmurer à son oreille. Ils regardaient l'important match de Lacrosse contre Middlelake High; le chaos régnait tout autour d'eux quand Danny arrêta la balle qui arrivait dans le but, il restait seulement trois minutes restantes à jouer et un point d'avance pour eux ; tout le monde hurlait et applaudissait. Stiles n'avait pas vraiment besoin de baisser la voix, mais c'était plus ou moins pour produire un effet.

"Ta forme de loup. J'aimerais voir ça."

Cela lui prit des semaines pour enfin avoir le courage de lui demander, parce qu'il avait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie de la voir depuis longtemps.

Les yeux de Cora scrutaient les alentours. "Derek te donne des cours, pas vrai ?" Demanda-t-elle, ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, mais Stiles acquiesça quand même. "Et comment vont tes… progrès ?"

Stiles haussa les épaules. "Je suppose qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce que je pensais. Il y a de l'espoir à l'horizon ?"

Ce qui était un euphémisme complet et total.

Derek Hale ne correspondait en rien à ce que Stiles avait imaginé qu'il serait. Parce qu'il était plus que l'amas de muscles ténébreux qu'il semblait être à première vue. Derek était intelligent, il avait un sens de l'humour horrible et ça faisait toujours rire Stiles. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais quand il le faisait, ce n'était pas sans rythme ni raison. Il savait de quoi il parlait et il ne cédait pas pour éviter une discussion houleuse. En fait, parfois, Stiles mentionnait simplement quelque chose qu'il avait lu sur internet et, sans vraiment croire ce qu'il disait, il défendait ces théories juste pour que Derek s'enflamme.

A propos de ces sujets.

Pas pour Stiles.

Évidemment.

Stiles avait décidé que dès qu'il aurait plus de connaissances sur plusieurs sujets et qu'il se serait fait une opinion sur eux, il engagerait Derek dans toutes les discussions du monde simplement pour le voir grogner et lui aboyer dessus avec impatience.

D'un autre côté, Derek rendait l'apprentissage amusant, il rendait la science amusante, le faisait rester tard le soir, oubliant le temps à parler de sciences amusantes. Il n'avait même pas fallu d'analogie de videurs et de clubs pour décrire la photosynthèse à Stiles, alors qu' il avait dû en utiliser avec Scott et Allison pour rendre l'épreuve plus agréable. Derek lui expliqua le cycle de l'acide citrique sans aucune métaphore et le faisant ressembler à de la pornographie scientifique. Et Stiles s'était peut-être ou peut-être pas retrouvé incapable de détourner le regard de la bouche de Derek, absorbant chaque mot avec un intérêt et une attention qu'il pensait impossible à cause de son TDAH.

Cora regarda son visage devenir vide et, quelque part entre sa réponse et sa rêverie, Jackson devait avoir marquer un dernier but, parce que tout le monde se levait dans les gradins, hurlant et criant ; quelqu'un renversa son Coca sur ses vêtements. Stiles poussa un cri et sursauta, mais la personne était déjà partie et perdue dans la foule de gens qui se précipitaient au milieu du terrain.

"D'accord," répondit finalement Cora, et Stiles la regarda, haussant ses deux sourcils. "Aujourd'hui chez toi, ça te va ?"

Stiles cligna des yeux. "Tu veux dire maintenant ?"

"Oui," répondit-elle simplement.

Stiles fut pratiquement malmené et traîné par Cora jusqu'à sa Jeep avant qu'il ne puisse même dire au revoir à leurs amis qui les regardaient avec une confusion amusée. Il respecta les limitations de vitesse parce que connaissant sa chance, un des adjoints de son père les aurait surpris ensemble à dépasser la vitesse autorisée et alors, il n'aurait pas arrêté d'en entendre parler.

Chez lui, il fit rapidement monter Cora dans sa chambre, où il verrouilla la porte et la fenêtre. Il ferma les stores avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, les mains sur ses jambes, attendant avec impatience. Cora roula des yeux devant son enthousiasme, mais elle ne pouvait pas être aussi fâchée vu la façon dont elle avait accepté le comportement autoritaire de Stiles sans un mot de protestation.

"Nous allons commencer doucement, d'accord ?" déclara-t-elle, les mains serrées sur son t-shirt.

Stiles hocha la tête. "L'as-tu déjà montré à quelqu'un — euh, comme moi ?"

"Non," admit-elle. Quand Stiles avait demandé, il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était si important. Si c'etait peut-etre considere comme quelque chose d'intime ? Comme une affaire de famille ? Peut-être que Stiles était en train de s'immiscer ou de pietiner des rituels de loups-garous sérieux ou quelque chose du genre ?

Il était sur le point de lui présenter des excuses, quand elle renifla d'amusement. "Relax," dit-elle, à quelque soit la partie de son corps qui avait laissé échapper son malaise. Puis, elle laissa échapper un petit rire. "Donne-moi ta couette et retourne-toi."

Stiles fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et puis il entendit une fermeture éclair s'ouvrir, un froissement de vêtements et oh mon Dieu, il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Elle avait besoin d'être toute nue pour ça ? Putain, non, Stiles ne savait pas. "Euh, Cora, je, euh, n'essayais pas de te faire te déshabiller et des trucs dans ma chambre—"

"Tais-toi, Stilinski," répondit-elle. "Tu peux te retourner maintenant."

Stiles se retourna, les yeux impudemment écarquillés alors qu'il regardait Cora, enveloppée dans sa couette, ses vêtements posés sur la chaise.

"Regarde," déclara-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Et Stiles le fit.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut ses yeux bleus brillants, puis ses dents, l'arcade de son nez qui gonflait, ses sourcils qui se rapprochaient et ses oreilles qui s'allongeaient. Il y avait un bruit écœurant d'os qui se brisent et qui se réalignent, et Stiles pouvait entendre ses propres battements de cœur accélérés à la transformation; elle n'était pas totalement loup mais pas non plus humaine, recroquevillée et poilue, le visage pointu avec encore quelques traits humains, des pattes à la place des mains et des pieds, la poitrine complètement plate, et à moitié à quatre pattes. Ça devrait être bizarre ou dégoûtant, mais Stiles se retrouva à se mettre à genoux devant elle et elle leva les yeux vers lui, les yeux hagards.

"Je peux ?" Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et Stiles tapota le pli entre ses sourcils avec sa main, avant de la retirer immédiatement, puis il rigola nerveusement et tremblotant.

"Mon dieu, c'est réel," souffla-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

Elle grogna quelque chose autour de ses dents, une combinaison de grognements, de sifflements et de gémissements, et il lui fallut un moment pour déchiffrer l'ébauche de 'changer à nouveau', ce qui était une indication pour Stiles de se reculer.

"Je vais, euh, nous chercher quelque chose à boire et puis ouais, de l'eau, d'accord ?" Demanda-t-il, n'attendant pas sa réponse. À la place, il se précipita dans les escaliers. Son cœur battait encore à la chamade, son visage était cramoisi et ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la gêne. Il était super excité et super heureux, et putain de merde, les loups-garous étaient réels ! Et ils étaient incroyables et pas des machines tueuses inhumaines. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils ressemblent plus à des loups mais peu importe.

Quand il revint dans sa chambre, Cora s'était retransformé, complètement vêtue à nouveau, attendant patiemment sur sa chaise de bureau, son visage soigneusement prudent.

"C'était incroyable," lui dit-il et il lui tendit un verre d'eau, se laissant tomber sur son lit à nouveau. Elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, puis elle s'autorisa à se relaxer. "Je veux dire, avec cette fourrure et tes oreilles. J'étais tenté de les tirer," admit-il. Cora pencha la tête, puis rigola sincèrement, heureuse.

"Fais-le et je t'arracherai la tête."

"Noté," acquiesça Stiles. "Je pensais que tu ressemblerais plus à un loup. Mais tu es toujours partiellement humaine, pas vrai ?"

"Ma mère et Derek avaient l'habitude d'être les seuls qui étaient capables de faire la transformation complète. En loup, je veux dire."

"Et maintenant ?"

"Maintenant, il n'y a que ma mère." L'amertume teintait ses mots alors qu'elle détournait le regard, vers la fenêtre et les stores fermés. "Laura sera capable de le faire au plus tard quand elle deviendra la prochaine Alpha. Ça aide à provoquer les capacités naturelles. Je travaille dur depuis des années, mais c'est le maximum que j'arrive à faire. Derek était un naturel. Ma mère lui a seulement enseigné pendant trois semaines et il y arrivait à la perfection."

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Cora grogna, faisant tourner le verre dans sa main. "Paige," répondit-elle simplement et laissa ça là. Elle partit peu après et Stiles continua à fixer le verre d'eau intact sur son bureau, avant de tirer les couvertures sur lui et de tomber dans un long sommeil agité.

**0000**

Derek aimait lire les magazines _Popular Science_ et_ Scientific American_. Stiles n'était même pas surpris. Ce qui le surprenait cependant était le fait que Derek le cachait. Comme si c'était honteux. Pire, il les cachait derrière des magazines _Muscles & Fitness_. Mis à part le fait qu'ils étaient légèrement plus grands et dépassaient donc aux extrémités — non pas que quelqu'un l'ait remarqué, et s'il l'avait fait, ils supposaient probablement qu'il cachait le dernier _Playboy_ ou_ US Weekly _— c'était étrange.

Cela dérangeait Stiles mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il continuait à fixer les bordures qui dépassaient du magazine d'entraînement, répondant à une question de Derek avec du retard.

"Quoi ?" Répondit Derek et Stiles recula, parce que depuis quand Derek était-il aussi proche ? Il était penché sur les notes de Stiles, le regardant à travers ses cils, cils que Erica tuerait pour avoir, confus et partiellement agacé.

"Quoi quoi ?" Demanda en retour Stiles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ?' Demanda Derek, en se reculant. "Veux-tu que je te dessine un diagramme ?"

Stiles ne savait même pas de quoi parlait Derek, mais il était rebelle par défaut. "Oui, s'il te plait. Si ça aide."

Derek le regarda pendant une bonne seconde, essayant de déterminer si Stiles était sérieux.

Les yeux de Stiles se posèrent sur le tableau périodique dont ils avaient discuté. Ou plus exactement, avaient essayé de discuter avant qu'il ne perde le fil de la conversation.

Et puis, Derek lui dessina un putain de schéma.

Stiles ne se remettrait jamais de son écriture. La sienne était désordonné et c'était impressionnant que Derek puisse, en réalité, lire ses notes. Stiles expliquait que c'était parce que ses pensées allaient plus vite que sa main pouvait suivre. Qu'il était intelligent. Trop intelligent pour sa main. Il était certain que certains scientifiques assis dans leur bureau, comparaient l'écriture aux profils des personnes et à leur test de QI pour prouver qu'il avait raison.

Derek lui avait parlé d'une expérience impliquant de la poix et un entonnoir avec des gouttes qui tombaient toutes les quelques années. Cela devait être l'expérience la plus ennuyante de tous les temps, donc il devait y avoir quelqu'un qui travaillait sur ce qui était vraiment important.

A savoir, prouver l'intelligence de Stiles.

L'écriture de Derek cependant, elle n'était pas seulement lisible, elle était soigné, sans boucles inutiles ou autres trucs superficiels, simple et clair. C'était un putain d'Arial. Cela réfutait sa théorie sur l'intelligence parce que Derek était l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes qu'il connaissait, dans lesquelles se trouvait Lydia et Danny — et sérieusement, ces trois-là n'étaient pas autorisés à se rencontrer. Jamais. — et son écriture était parfaite.

Tout comme ses mains en fait, remarqua distraitement Stiles, clignant des yeux.

Et puis il y eut des doigts qui claquèrent juste devant son visage. Derek le regardait, les sourcils froncés et Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de cacherr son absence mentale.

"Fatigué ?" Se renseigna Derek, poussant les notes à nouveau vers Stiles. Sa voix était soigneusement dépourvue d'émotions, ce qu'était quelque chose que Stiles avait remarqué pendant les jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Derek n'était pas brisé. Il n'était pas malheureux. Il n'était pas misérable. Il était simplement sur la réserve. Il pouvait être impertinent, il pouvait être sarcastique, il pouvait montrer de la colère ou de la confusion. Ce n'était que quand ca se rapprochait de sa vie privée, qu'il se refermait. C'était mignon et Stiles espérait que Derek ne le remarquerait jamais. La façon dont il se refermait ne le rendait pas moins accessible ou plus difficile à lire. Cela le rendait en fait plus facile à lire. Parce que si Derek se détournait, devenait dédaigneux ou distant sur un certain sujet, c'était que cela était important pour lui.

Stiles sourit en coin doucement.

Parce que Derek l'aimait bien jusqu'à un certain degré. Il le montrait en essayant de ne pas le faire. Et c'était adorable.

L'homme fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

"Fais tes propres phrases si tu veux," dit-il, posant son crayon sur la table. "Celles-là sont celles que j'utilisais. Cela t'aidera si tu le fais toi-même. Ou si tu utilise les plus connues. J'ai lu quelque chose à propos d'une chanson. Utilise ça."

Stiles baissa les yeux vers le tableau périodique que Derek avait griffonné dans ses notes, ajoutant des lettres aux éléments. Et puis, il commença à rire. Parce que qu'il n'y avait que Derek Hale pour choisir des phrases plus compliqués encore que de mémoriser le tableau périodique entier sans utiliser de moyens mnémotechniques.

**0111**

"Juste un avertissement," déclara Cora quand elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la sienne pendant le cours d'anglais. "Une des ex de Derek est de retour en ville."

Stiles la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ca veut dire qu'il risque d'être un connard pendant un moment."

"Donc je devrais l'éviter ?"

"Non. Mais elle pourra venir sur son lieu de travail."

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il la fixait incrédule. "Elle quoi ?"

"Elle a essayé d'entrer en contact avec lui pendant un moment, mais il ne veut pas la voir. Ma mère lui a dit de partir. Elle a laissé son numéro de téléphone et quand on lui a donné, il l'a jeté dans la cheminée sans même le regarder."

"Sérieusement ?"

"Sérieusement," dit Cora, levant les yeux au ciel.

Stiles dut se mordre la lèvre même s'il voulait en savoir plus. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Etait-ce celle qui avait essayé de brûler leur maison ? Cora lui jeta un coup d'oeil et pendant une seconde, son visage était ouvert et vulnérable

Il garda sa bouche fermée et ne posa pas de questions.

**0100**

Cora avait eu raison.

Derek était irascible, fermé et plus distant qu'il ne l'avait été avant que Stiles ne le connaisse. Tout se résumait à quelque chose et Stiles ne savait pas quoi et, cela le rendait nerveux et à cran.

"Ta réputation te précède," déclara Derek un soir pendant qu'ils nettoyaient. C'était devenu une autre partie de leur routine, Stiles restant tard, aidant Derek à ranger avant qu'ils ne s'assoient ensemble pour que Derek enseigne des choses à Stiles dont il n'aurait jamais besoin à l'école.

Stiles leva les yeux de la table qu'il était en train d'essuyer, fronçant les sourcils. Sa première réaction fut de regarder autour de lui pour trouver à qui Derek parlait, mais évidemment, il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Il se pointa quand même du doigt juste pour en être certain.

Derek roula des yeux. "Oui, toi. L'entremetteur." Derek cracha le mot comme si c'était du poison.

"Quoi ? Je suis—" Stiles s'arrêta devant le regard sceptique de l'autre homme. "C'est simplement arrivé en quelque sorte. Je ne suis pas vraiment un entremetteur ou quoi que ce soit," avoua-t-il. Derek pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté avant de continuer à balayer entre les tables.

"Je sais ce que Cora essaie de faire," révéla Derek et le coeur de Stiles se serra, parce que c'était le moment où Derek allait le mettre à la porte, lui dire de dégager, de le laisser tranquille, et d'aller mourir dans un fossé ou quelque chose comme ça, et Stiles perdrait sa source d'informations sur les loups-garous. C'était un peu inacceptable.

"Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ?"

"Quelques semaines," répondit Derek avec un haussement d'épaules.

Stiles avait commencé à arracher les peluches du torchon qu'il tenait, arrêtant dès qu'il s'en rendit compte. "Et tu as accepté ?"

"Je ne me rappelle pas avoir donner mon consentement pour être suivi," répondit Derek, se concentrant sur ce qui devait être un coin vraiment sale vu la vigueur avec laquelle il le nettoyait; invisiblement sale.

"Je parlais du tutorat. Pourquoi ?"

Derek resta silencieux un moment. "Cora," offrit-il finalement et il arrêta de frotter l'endroit invisible.

Stiles le regarda, tordant le linge entre ses mains, réfléchissant à la réponse. Stiles savait que Derek avait commencé à lui donner des cours pour quelque soit le divertissement que Cora avait fourni après avoir été forcé d'aller faire du shopping avec Lydia et le reste des filles.

"Pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ? Que tu es au courant ?" Demanda-t-il parce que Stiles ne comprenait pas. C'était comme si Derek essayait de se débarrasser de lui. Et peut-être qu'il le faisait, parce que son ex était de retour en ville et qu'elle voulait probablement qu'il se remette ensemble, et peut-être même que Derek envisageait activement de dire oui.

"Je ne veux pas nourrir tes illusions."

Stiles joua avec le tissu dans sa main. "Illusions ?"

Derek renifla. "A propos de ce que tu fais. Tu peux essayer, mais tu perds ton temps."

"Comment tu le sais ?"

Ce n'était pas comme si Derek le savait. Il n'essayait même pas, parce qu'il n'était pas intéressé, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que personne d'autre ne pouvait l'être et peut-être que tout ce que Derek devait faire, était de s'ouvrir, de laisser quelqu'un d'autre entrer. Peut-être que s'il souriait une fois de temps en temps, montrait le sarcasme que Stiles trouvait secrètement plutôt attachant mais ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment excitant ? Stiles l'avait mis dans sa colonne plus — non, pas qu'il avait encore une liste, nope — dans ses notes, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, la plupart des gens n'aimaient pas le sarcasme. Etait-ce pour ça que Stiles était célibataire ? Il devrait avoir de sérieuses réflexions sur ses échecs passés.

Derek s'arrêta un moment, roulant les yeux. "M'aurais-tu parler ? Si ce n'était pas pour votre arrangement ?" Sa question n'était pas énervée ou même curieuse. Elle était juste là.

Stiles déglutit parce que non, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il aurait changé de trottoir en voyant le regard de Derek et aurait essayé de ne pas se faire tuer par ce mec effrayant. Ce qui rendait encore plus surprenant le fait que les femmes ignoraient simplement son aura qui promettait une mort en d'atroces souffrances si elles ne l'approchaient pas avec prudence et venaient encore pour son apparence.

Parce qu'à la fin, tout n'était qu'une question d'apparence. Une question de trophée. Même les gens qui continuaient à flirter avec Derek, ils le faisaient probablement parce qu'il était difficile à avoir, parce que c'était un challenge, parce qu'ils voulaient se vanter du mec sexy qu'ils avaient dans leur lit avant même que la transpiration de leurs ébats n'ait séché.

Stiles se détourna pour essuyer la table.

"C'est ce que je pensais," déclara doucement Derek.

Et Stiles se sentit comme un connard.

Et un menteur.

Parce que nique ça.

"Tu sais quoi ?" Grogna Stiles, se retournant avec énervement et jetant le torchon à Derek mais le connard n'eut même pas l'élégance de le laisser le frapper au visage, à la place il l'attrapa au vol facilement. "Ouais, je ne t'aurais pas parlé s'il n'y avait pas eu cet 'arrangement',"dit-il, imitant des guillemets avec ses doigts. "Parce que tu es putain d'effrayant, mec. La première fois que je suis passé, tu avais l'air de vouloir m'utiliser comme un jouet à mâcher" — haha ! Blague sur les chiens ! — "tu criais sur toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient de toi et quand j'ai demandé un café, tu donnais l'impression que je t'avais demandé de me ramener la putain de lune !" — il était sur une lancée là — "donc excuse-moi de m'être enfui comme un petit lapin effrayé devant un prédateur" — d'accord, celle-ci était intentionnel — "Et tu veux savoir autre chose ? Je suis content que Cora m'ait fait faire ça, parce que mec, sous tout cet extérieur bourru, les regards noirs de tueur et les sarcasmes mordants, tu es génial. Et absolument pas effrayant. Et drôle. Tu discute des pour et contre de la nourriture génétiquement modifiée juste parce que je continuais de me demander si ma pêche pourrait un jour m'attaquer. Tu dis que la seule raison pour laquelle les gens ont entendu parler du chat Schrödingers est la série The Big Bang Theory et puis tu es capable de radoter sur leurs théories. Tu radotes, Derek. A propos d'axions. Je dirais que tu t'émerveille de l'exactitude scientifique décrite dans la série," Derek ouvrit la bouche, "sauf cette fois avec le jeu de mots sur Indiana Jones," se corrigea-t-il avant que Derek ne puisse recommencer avec cette conversation à nouveau, "si tu ne me tues pas pour ça. Et de toute façon, tu es un ingénieur en mécanique. Es-tu même censé connaître des trucs en neuroscience ou en physique quantique ou autre chose ? Pourquoi n'étudies-tu pas la physique appliquée ? Où est-ce juste ton passe-temps ? Et la façon dont tu es nul pour faire du café ? Parce que, oui, tu es tout simplement nul. Et c'est adorable."

Derek fronça les sourcils au dernier mot et Stiles détourna la tête. Okay, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû utiliser le mot 'adorable' pour décrire Derek Hale, loup-garou grincheux de luxe.

"Ce que je veux dire," recommença Stiles après une toux, mais Derek l'interrompit.

"Je n'ai pas été accepté."

"Quoi ?" Demanda Stiles, confus.

"J'ai postulé en génie physique. Je n'ai pas été accepté," expliqua Derek et Stiles ajouta 'À cause d'Harris' dans sa tête.

"D'accord," déclara-t-il lentement.

Puis, ils se fixèrent maladroitement.

Derek se détourna ensuite, balayant le sol, les yeux baissés. "Arrête de perdre notre temps," dit-il. "Si tu es seulement ici pour collecter des informations pour le petit jeu de Cora, arrête."

"Je ne le suis pas," dit Stiles. "C'est amusant d'apprendre avec toi. Et le truc à propos des cours particuliers était vrai, d'accord ?"

"Je ne te crois pas," répondit Derek.

Stiles soupira d'exaspération. "Quelle personne, saine d'esprit, investirait autant de temps dans quelque chose pour lequel il n'est même pas payé ? Ce qui me ramène directement à toi, Derek, pourquoi te prêtes-tu au jeu ?"

"Cora," répondit à nouveau Derek après un moment.

"Oui, je sais tu as commencé ça pour Cora. Mais pourquoi as-tu continué ?"

Derek roula les yeux. "Parce qu'elle est enfin heureuse."

Stiles secoua la tête. "Quoi ?"

"Je ne suis pas stupide, Stiles," dit Derek en grognant. "Elle était une paria à l'école. Elle n'a jamais eu d'amis."

"Et maintenant, elle en a," réalisa Stiles, abasourdi. Et Derek avait raison. Elle avait été intégrée dans leur groupe, Erica l'aimait et Stiles savait pertinemment qu'elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec les filles au centre commercial ou au cinéma. Elle étudiait avec Lydia et Allison, et jouait à Lacrosse avec les gars lors de leur entraînement privé. Elle riait plus que Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et, elle était enjouée et détendue, et les gens avaient cessé de l'éviter.

"Oh," dit Stiles alors que la réalisation le frappait. "Oh, tu m'as utilisé ! Tu pensais que si tu arrêtais de me donner des cours, je supposerai que cela ne fonctionnait pas. Et puis, Cora n'aurait plus aucune excuse pour traîner avec nous."

Derek se balança sur ses pieds, ne le regardant pas.

"Oh wow, tu es un connard." Estima sèchement Stiles. "Un connard stupide. Désolé de t'annoncer ça, mais il n'y a rien que je pourrais faire pour détacher Cora de mes amis. Parce qu'ils l'adorent putain." Derek grogna. "Pas que je le veuille. La détacher. Je l'adore aussi," souligna Stiles, acquiesçant pour souligner ses mots. "Elle est comme la petite sœur que je n'aurais jamais souhaité avoir. Chahuteuse, puérile, violente et super mignonne. Elle adore les livres d'images, Derek. Les livres d'images. Avec des minuscules petits lapins roses. Ceux qui font du bruit." Parce que quand ils se retrouvaient dans une librairie, Cora se dirigeait généralement vers la section enfants et appuyait sur chaque livre audio.

Derek resta silencieux un moment, et puis : "Cora cherche toujours des livres qu'elle pourrait lire à Emilia. Elle n'arrête d'oublier qu'elle n'a plus trois ans."

"Était-ce censé changer mon opinion sur elle ? Parce que cela la rend simplement cent fois plus mignonne."

"Tu peux sortir avec elle, mais—"

"Quoi ? Whoa là ! Doucement, mec ! Oh mon dieu, euh, non ! Je ne veux pas dire ça dans ce sens-là. Je te l'ai dit, comme une sœur !"

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. "Est-ce que ça fait de moi ton frère?"

Il rigola après une picoseconde d'un silence stupéfait. "Bien sûr, tu serais un bon frère aîné. Tu pourrais me protéger contre les brutes. Tu n'aurais qu'à les fixer."

L'homme brun eut l'air offensé, puis il jeta le chiffon à Stiles, qui se débattit pour l'attraper. Cela le frappa en plein visage. Derek renifla d'amusement et puis retourna au nettoyage du sol.

Stiles l'observa un court instant, réalisant que oui, en effet. Il ne le faisait pas pour Cora, ni pour le tutorat, mais pour Derek. Parce qu'il aimait passer du temps avec lui.

"Hé Derek, tu vas toujours me donner des cours maintenant ?"

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis un rapide soupir. "Oui."

"Génial. Euh. Merci."

Stiles n'allait pas demander. Non, il n'allait pas le faire.

Il ne savait même pas ce que cela signifiait.

**0110**

"Derek m'a dit que tu ne m'aimais pas", grogna Cora, fermant la porte de son casier, lui écrasant presque les doigts. Stiles gémit et sursauta, fixant la jeune fille avec des yeux écarquillés. "Pourquoi," continua-t-elle, imperturbable, se rapprochant de lui de façon intimidante, "Derek a-t-il ressenti le besoin de me faire savoir de façon gentille que tu ne m'aimais pas ?"

Stiles se frappa le front avec sa main et gémit contre sa paume. "Parce qu'il est nul. Nul !" Cria-t-il, avant de s'arrêter soudainement. "De quelle quantité de gentillesse parlons-nous ?"

Cora croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, haussant les sourcils. "De la glace Häagen Dazs au Chocolat blanc, Framboise et Truffes et les films de Stallone."

Stiles se trouvait dans un dilemme. Parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas décider si c'était adorable, génial, drôle ou frustrant. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce que son visage était censé faire. Il savait enfin ce que devait ressentir les muscles du visage de Derek chaque jour, tout confus et indécis.

"Il pensait que j'étais amoureux de toi," finit-il par dire, parce qu'il semblait que Cora était sur le point de le frapper dans l'épaule et il avait eu assez d'ecchymoses suite à leurs discussions, il n'en avait pas besoin de plus.

"Quoi ?

"Ce que je ne suis pas."

Cora frappa dans le casier à côté de celui de Stiles. Ce qui était gentil. Sa porte était déjà un peu dégondée, ce qui rendait son ouverture désespérément difficile, sans avoir besoin une autre entaille dedans.

"Par principe, je lui ai donné un coup de poing," déclara Cora après un moment, "maman m'a assigné à résidence, mais ça en valait la peine. Et j'ai volé les films et je lui ai laissé la glace. Et puis je suis revenue pour la glace."

Stiles étouffa un rire. Et puis, il eut une image mentale de Derek assis seul sur le canapé, mangeant la crème glacée pour un chiot maltraité avant que sa sœur ne revienne pour lui prendre ça aussi. Cora était démoniaque. "Pourquoi pensait-il que tu étais amoureuse de moi de toute façon ? Tu as une petite-amie."

Elle hésita un moment.

"Tu en as une, pas vrai ?"

Les épaules de Cora s'affaissèrent et elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Son nom est Petya. C'est mon âme-sœur." Elle se tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Elle a quarante-sept ans."

"Euh."

Quoi ?

"Nous nous sommes rencontrés quand j'avais dix ans. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que nous le savions grâce à l'odorat ? Je l'ai su au moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle. J'ai seulement vu une photo d'elle. Elle avait perdu son compagnon à cause d'un chasseur quand elle avait trente ans." Cora posa une main sur son coude, peut-être pour l'empêcher de fuir ce qui était inutile vu que ses muscles avaient décidé qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de fonctionner. Cependant, elle le poussa en direction de la bibliothèque. "Je l'ai embêté pendant quatre ans, jusqu'à ce que mes parents soient d'accord."

Cora le fit asseoir à une table dans un coin éloigné, ce dont il était reconnaissant parce que son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus vraiment.

"Tes parents ont accepté ?"

"Eh bien, ils n'étaient pas ce que tu peux appeler extatiques," elle haussa les épaules, "mais je savais qu'elle était la personne que j'aimerais toujours le plus. Ça n'a rien de sexuel cependant. J'aurais des copains, je me marierai peut-être, mais ça ne sera pas pareil."

"Je ne comprends pas," dit-il.

Cora lui tapota l'épaule. "Tu n'as pas à le faire," lui garantit-elle simplement.

**1000**

Stiles ne savait pas vraiment comment cela était arrivé, mais ils s'endormirent tout les deux dans la bibliothèque. Il se souvenait avoir résolu les exercices de chimie du premier semestre à l'université de Derek, pendant que l'autre sommeillait dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Stiles ne voulait pas le réveiller, sachant que Derek se levait tôt le matin pour ouvrir la bibliothèque et restait tard pour l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes de fierté. Gratuitement, devrait-il ajouter.

Quelque chose semblait étrange à propos de ça, mais Stiles n'avait pas l'intention de détruire quelque chose de bien quand cela lui arrivait juste en se posant des questions dessus.

Pas maintenant, du moins.

Il laissa Derek ronfler, même s'il était distrait par les petits bruits qu'il émettait de temps en temps. Pour un si grand gars, on pourrait penser qu'il rugirait dans son sommeil. Au lieu de ça, cela sonnait comme s'il ronronnait. Putain c'était injustement adorable. Un moment, Stiles prenait secrètement des photos de l'homme endormi et le moment suivant, il s'était réveillé à l'aube avec mal au dos comme si un camion lui était passé dessus, ayant bavé sur ses notes et Derek n'était plus là.

Jurant et supposant que Derek l'avait laissé seul, il rangea ses affaires dans son sac avant de se précipiter dans les toilettes. Sa vessie était sur le point d'exploser et, il se sentait dégueulasse et transpirant. Il fit son affaire et s'engagea à se nettoyer rapidement tout en ignorant complètement le goût dégoûtant dans sa bouche ou la sensation de ses dents quand il passait sa langue dessus. Son doigt et l'eau devraient faire l'affaire et avec un peu de chance, il lui restait un chewing-gum quelque part. Il éviterait simplement de parler dans la direction des gens. Quand il revint à la table, son t-shirt encore enlevé pour laisser son corps sécher à l'air libre, il était au milieu d'une autre tirade à voix basse et prêt à traiter Derek de connard indélicat et méchant, mais il s'arrêta pour voir le connard susmentionné attendant à leur table, deux gobelets en papier fumants devant lui et la tête penchée.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" Demanda Derek avec un haussement de sourcils, le regardant de haut en bas.

Stiles rougit, enfila son t-shirt précipitamment et ignora comment il collait à son corps humide, avant de littéralement tomber à genoux pour implorer son pardon. "Je récupère tout. Tu es un Samaritain. Le Dieu des réveils tôt ! Mon Saint Druon personnel. Dans le sens du café. Pas dans le sens répugnant. Donne-moi !" Stiles n'avait pas honte de faire des mouvements de main en direction de ce qu'il supposait être du café venant du petit café se trouvant quelques magasins plus loin.

"S'il te plaît ?" Essaya encore Stiles, alors que Derek se contentait de le fixer.

Secouant la tête, murmurant quelque chose dans un souffle, Derek finit par offrir une tasse à Stiles, puis il fit craquer sa nuque et prit une gorgée de sa boisson. Stiles remarqua que Derek, lui aussi, portait toujours les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage toujours injustement beau même avec des cernes dus au manque de sommeil, le t-shirt de travers, le jean légèrement froissé — ce qui était quasiment impossible vu comment il était serré. Derek ne pouvait pas s'être réveillé longtemps avant lui et la vue de son état débraillé conduit ses pensées à s'égarer. Derek avait dû sortir comme ça pour aller acheter le café. Quelque soit la personne malchanceuse qui l'avait servi, il espérait qu'elle avait survécu.

Les doigts de Stiles se réchauffèrent autour du gobelet en papier et quand il le porta à sa bouche, il s'arrêta au goût.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu pris du chocolat chaud et toi du café ?" Demanda-t-il avec une moue. Pas que ça le dérangeait vraiment. Cela lui donnait juste l'impression que Derek se montrait condescendant avec lui.

"Premièrement, tu bois trop de café," répondit Derek, étirant ses bras, son t-shirt se soulevant légèrement et Stiles ne regarda pas, non Monsieur, il ne le fit pas. "Deuxièmement, je ne bois pas de café."

"Ça explique pourquoi la machine à café te déteste," marmonna Stiles dans sa tasse, détournant les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu bois alors ?"

"La même chose," répondit facilement Derek, récupérant un sandwich dans le sac en papier. Stiles espérait presque que Derek en avait acheté un pour lui aussi mais il n'osa pas demander. À la place, il décida de le fixer ouvertement. A cause de la faim. Garçon en pleine croissance et tout le tralala. "Tu devrais y aller. L'école commence dans vingt minutes," Derek interrompit ses pensées avant de prendre une bouchée. Les yeux de Stiles s'ecarquillèrent et il se tourna pour regarder l'horloge au-dessus du comptoir et — Oh mon Dieu, il allait être en retard ! Il balbutia des remerciements pour le chocolat chaud, s'excusa pour les avoir obligé à dormir dans la bibliothèque et il fila. Derek le chassa d'un signe de la main sans un mot et Stiles quitta le bâtiment, se précipitant derrière le volant de sa voiture.

Heureusement, il avait aucun appels manqués donc son père n'avait pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas rentré de la nuit. La protection de l'enfance serait scandalisée. Stiles se sentait coupable d'apprécier les heures supplémentaires. Il n'avait même pas le temps de repasser à la maison et se changer ou manger un morceau s'il ne voulait pas rater le premier cours de la journée — le cours de chimie. Il accéléra, avec seulement deux minutes restantes et se précipita dans la salle de classe, se laissant tomber à côté de Scott qui fronça les sourcils devant son apparence froissée.

"Trop dormi," souffla simplement Stiles, se faisant inefficacement de l'air avec sa main. "Mon Dieu, j'ai trop faim," gémit-il, laissant tomber sa tête sur la table. "Scott. Tu es mon ami. Donne-moi quelque chose."

Scott grimaça de confusion, mais se pencha pour récupérer son sac. Stiles jeta un regard noir, ouvrant son propre sac pour récupérer ses livres quand il s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils devant le sac au papier se trouvant sur ses livres.

"Là," dit Scott.

"Je n'en ai pas besoin," réalisa stupidement Stiles.

Derek avait dû le mettre là avant qu'il ne revienne des toilettes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il supposait. Ou alors un fantôme bien intentionné s'était glissé dans la bibliothèque et lui avait laissé un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète dans son sillage. Ce qui était impossible. Ou pas. Peut-être que les fantômes étaient réels aussi ? Considèrant l'existence de gentilles fées, la seule conclusion logique restait Derek.

Stiles réalisa qu'il ne pouvait même pas envoyer un message à Derek pour le remercier. Parce qu'il n'avait pas son numéro.

Et qu'il le voulait.

Eh bien, putain.

**0110**

Cora le coinça dans les toilettes des garçons. Stiles était heureux d'avoir pu ranger son bazar avant qu'elle n'ouvre brusquement la porte et entre sans une once de conscience de soi. Stiles se sentait un peu dégoûtant cependant, collé contre le mur, les mains non lavées et levées devant lui dans une posture de défense, alors que Cora se rapprochait un peu trop pour son confort.

"Il n'est pas rentré à la maison aujourd'hui," déclara-t-elle avec un calme délibéré.

"On s'est endormi dans la bibliothèque," répondit sincèrement Stiles, parce que mentir à un loup-garou ? Probablement pas une bonne idée. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il devait avoir honte de quelque chose. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient fait quelque chose. Hormis dormir, évidemment.

Elle fronça les sourcils et heureusement, fit un pas en arrière. "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, plissant les yeux, puis les écarquillant à nouveau. Honnêtement, c'était amusant. Stiles ne rigola certainement pas ou ne le commenta pas cependant. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il accordait de l'importance à sa vie.

"Mon frère. S'endormir. Dans la bibliothèque. Avec toi ?" Demanda Cora avec incrédulité. Stiles souffla.

"Pour information, je suis un bon compagnon de sommeil. Selon Scott, je ne ronfle pas. Et à la grande surprise de tout le monde y compris moi, je ne donne pas des coups de pied ou je ne parle pas dans mon sommeil et, surtout je ne vole pas les couvertures."

Stiles était une personne incroyable avec qui partager son lit.

Cora le regarda.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il défensivement, baissant les mains. Et puis, ça le frappa comme un train à grande vitesse. Derek Hale qui avait des problèmes de confiance, s'était endormi avec quelqu'un d'autre dans un espace semi-public. "Oh."

"Peut-être que c'est à cause de la pleine lune," réfléchit Cora, "ça doit être ça. C'est épuisant pour lui."

"Attends, quoi ?" Dit Stiles, clignant des yeux lentement. "La pleine lune ?"

"Stiles, sérieusement ?" Grogna-t-elle, le tirant par le col. "Tu traîne avec des loups-garous et tu ne suis pas les cycles de la lune ? Es-tu fou ?"

"Je ne pensais pas que j'étais censé le faire," se défendit Stiles. "Je veux dire, qui surveille les cycles de la lune de toute façon ?" Cora ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. "En dehors des sorcières et des loups-garous et qu'est-ce que j'en sais."

Cora roula des yeux tellement fort que Stiles pensa que sa tête allait tomber. C'était une imitation terriblement bonne de Derek en fait. C'était définitivement des frères et sœurs. "Deux jours, le déclin et l'ascension sont importants aussi. Mais pas pour Derek."

Stiles acquiesça lentement. Pas qu'il savait quoi faire de cette information. Était-il censé éviter Derek ?

"Un autre truc," dit-elle, bien plus hésitante, le laissant finalement partir. "Ne fais pas ça juste pour avoir des informations."

"Faire quoi ?"

"Te rapprocher de lui. Amicalement."

"Comme si je ferais ça." Cela le dérangeait sérieusement que les frères et sœurs Hale semblaient penser que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il passerait des semaines avec quelqu'un. Stiles n'était pas si altruiste. Pour personne. Pas même pour Scott. "J'associe trois choses à la fois ici. Je peux être multitâche. Et de toute façon, j'aime passer du temps avec lui. C'est amusant."

"Amusant."

"Ouais, il est, tu sais, plutôt malin. J'aime ça. Et drôle aussi." Répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

"Mon frère n'est pas drôle," déclara impassible Cora, comme s'il l'avait insulté.

"Évidemment qu'il l'est."

Elle secoua la tête. "Même avant tout ça, il ne savait même pas raconter une blague. Du tout. Il se mettait toujours à rire avant de dire la chute. Et puis ce n'était même pas drôle ! Il fait des blagues sur les électrons."

Stiles se retint de répondre, parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il était bien conscient qu'il ne devrait pas rire autant qu'il le faisait, quand Derek disait 'garder un ion sur ça'. Et il y avait tellement de blagues sur un 'neutron/électron/n'importe quoi qui entre dans un bar' qui l'amusaient.

Franchement, c'était probablement le fait que ce soit Derek qui les lui racontait qui lui donnait envie de rire. N'importe qui d'autre et il aurait essayé de cacher son visage derrière ses mains, embarrassé. La plupart d'entre elles étaient tellement faciles, même Derek le savait. Il essayait de les dire avec un visage impassible, mais ses lèvres le trahissaient toujours en tressautant, indiquant son propre amusement. Derek était tellement ringard. Stiles roulait des yeux à ça, mais intérieurement il hurlait de rire, même quand il était allongé dans son lit et qu'il rejouait la scène dans sa tête.

"Oh mon Dieu. Tu pense vraiment qu'il est drôle."

Stiles haussa les épaules.

"Oh mon Dieu," répéta-t-elle, battant en retrait hors des toilettes.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de la conversation de Derek et Stiles ? Ca commence à se rapprocher doucement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **A Neutrino Walks Through a Bar

**Auteur : **Moku

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais que la traduction, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas.

**Note de la traductrice : **Voici la quatrième partie de cette histoire ! On va apprendre plus de choses sur le passé amoureux de Derek et le rapprochement se poursuit… Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le visage de Derek fit quelque chose. Pour être juste, le visage de Derek faisait toujours quelque chose. Comme s'il essayait d'exprimer des émotions mais qu'il se débattait pour savoir comment. Stiles était sur le point de se diriger vers la section sur le comportement social et de récupérer chacun des livres sur le langage corporel pour les donner à Derek. Il avait juste l'impression que ça ne se finirait pas bien.

Comme maintenant, en fait.

Derek était un soupirant furtif. On ne remarquerait même pas qu'il flirtait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ce n'était pas comme si Stiles ne savait pas que Derek avait des attentions gentilles et agissait ensuite comme s'ils n'étaient jamais arrivé ou comme s'il n'en était pas la cause. Il l'avait fait avec la table, il continuait de le faire en remplissant gratuitement la tasse de Béatrice en café et il l'avait encore fait en cachant un sandwich dans le sac de Stiles.

Mais c'était tout simplement ridicule.

Stiles avait simplement voulu le remercier, mais maintenant Derek donnait l'impression qu'il aurait préféré mourir ou le frapper dans le visage avant même qu'il puisse prononcer la première syllabe et Stiles aimait vraiment son visage, merci beaucoup.

À la place, il fixait maladroitement Derek à présent, ne sachant pas quoi faire parce que ce joyeux moment fraternel fut détruit par un Derek renfrogné et bouleversé, et semblant embarrassé, énervé, anxieux et nerveux tout ça à la fois.

Stiles ne savait même pas de quoi Derek avait peur. Comme si Stiles allait se moquer de lui, le ridiculiser ou quoi ?

Stiles voulait blesser quiconque était responsable de la façon dont réagissait Derek quand il montrait de la gentillesse. Ou peut-être que c'était un truc propre à Derek. Il espérait que c'était un truc propre à Derek. Ce n'était pas sain et Stiles allait devoir s'efforcer de le faire changer sur ce point, même si c'était mieux, du moins, que si c'était quelqu'un qui avait convaincu Derek d'agir de cette manière.

Cependant, au lieu de se faire frapper, Stiles décida de remercier furtivement Derek.

Il quitta la bibliothèque et alla au café qui se trouvait quelques rues plus bas.

"Il y a ce gars qui vient toujours ici," dit-il à la barista, qui le regardait avec impatience. "Grand, renfrogné—"

"Derek Hale ?" L'interrompit-elle, pas du tout impressionnée.

"C'est lui !" Dit Stiles, imitant un pistolet avec ses doigts, mais puis il baissa sa main quand elle le fixa. "Je veux ce qu'il prend habituellement."

La femme roula des yeux, ce qui était impoli et elle lui tourna le dos, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de stupides adolescents harceleurs avec beaucoup trop d'estime de soi que ce qui était bon pour eux, comme si Derek allait un jour choisir un enfant comme lui. Stiles se demanda si elle savait qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Vexé et peut-être un peu blessé par son discours méprisant, il posa l'argent sur le comptoir et partit avec le gobelet.

Elle sentait le chocolat chaud.

Donc Derek n'était vraiment pas un mec qui aimait le café. Ou la vieille sorcière était juste en train de se foutre de lui. Il s'arrêta à la supérette d'à côté et fixa l'étalage de magazines jusqu'à ce qu'il choisisse finalement le dernier numéro de _American Scientists_, espérant que Derek n'y était pas abonné aussi. Et après coup, il prit un _Us Weekly _pour pouvoir le cacher.

Quand il retourna à la bibliothèque, Derek était en train de fixer une femme, son corps penché fortement sur le comptoir, à tel point qu'elle allait presque tomber de l'autre côté. Stiles la frappa avec sa hanche sur le côté, la faisant trébucher, et posa la tasse en face de Derek. "Hé Derek, comment va ta femme ?" Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, le regardant avec intérêt comme s'il se souciait vraiment de la réponse, tout en ignorant le regard semi-confus de Derek. "Bien," répondit-il avec ironie après une pause. "L'idiote s'est endormie dans un fauteuil la nuit dernière et s'est réveillée courbaturée."

C'était… une critique envers lui. Pas vrai ? Derek venait de faire de lui sa femme, pas vrai ?

"Tu es un mari horrible. Tu aurais dû la réveiller," le taquina Stiles, essayant d'ignorer les palpitations de son stupide, stupide coeur.

"Le mari horrible lui a acheté son petit-déjeuner," fit remarquer sèchement Derek, haussant ses deux sourcils.

Stiles dut se mordre la joue. "Je suis sûr qu'elle a apprécié."

La femme grommela derrière eux. Derek laissa ses yeux se tourner vers elle pour la première fois. "Excusez-moi," dit-il tout chevaleresque, puis frappa une fois le comptoir, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers sa place habituelle. Quand il retourna son attention vers Derek, la femme était partie et Derek jouait avec le gobelet en papier, le retournant dans sa main, intrigué et perplexe, avant de lever les yeux et de croiser le regard de Stiles.

Stiles détourna le regard précipitamment.

D'accord, en ce qui concernait la discrétion, il devrait probablement travailler un peu plus sur sa finesse.

Ce n'était qu'une heure plus tard qu'il réalisa que ses remerciements furtifs avaient été si sournois qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Parce que putain, il avait involontairement remercié Derek pour le sandwich et le chocolat chaud. Avec des mots. Dans une plaisanterie. Et ce, sans se faire frapper.

Il entoura ce jour avec un marqueur rouge dans son calendrier.

Sans rire. Il le fit vraiment.

**0110**

La première fois que Stiles vit Derek… eh bien, avoir un sourire narquois, et c'était déjà un progrès, c'était quand il était allé chercher Cora pour le bal. Stiles avait hésité pendant une dizaine de minutes devant la maison, faisant les cent pas, même s'ils savaient déjà probablement qu'il était là.

Alors voilà, la famille Hale, les loups-garous, la petite sœur.

À quel point pouvaient-ils être protecteurs ?

Évidemment, pas surprotecteur en mode arrachage de gorge mais c'était quand même intimidant.

Quand Stiles finit par apercevoir un groupe de curieux qui l'observait à travers l'une des fenêtres, probablement en train de se moquer de lui, il baissa la tête, se ressaisit et frappa à la porte. Derek fut celui qui ouvrit et pour tout ce que savait Stiles, c'était parce qu'il avait gagné à pierre-feuille-ciseaux.

Stiles détestait un peu Derek pour apprécier la situation autant qu'il le faisait visiblement, mais cette pensée fut en quelque sorte poussé dans le fond de sa tête parce que le brun lui offrit ce minuscule petit demi-sourire qui fit battre son cœur.

Stiles devrait faire vérifier son cœur.

Ce truc n'était pas normal.

Cependant, avant que Derek ne puisse dire quelque chose ou plutôt avant que Stiles ne puisse dire quelque chose de stupide tel que 'je veux lécher ta mâchoire', Derek fut pousser sur le côté par un mouvement de hanche de sa sœur aînée, Laura.

Derek renifla d'amusement, se retourna et s'éloigna dans le couloir avant de disparaître dans une pièce au fond.

Bon Dieu.

Stiles était foutu. Parce que Derek Hale chez lui n'était absolument pas comparable au Derek Hale que les gens voyaient en public. Et c'était probablement la meilleure chose que Stiles ait jamais vu. Derek avait l'air détendu, ouvert et amical. Laura haussa un sourcil à Stiles quand il eut enfin la volonté de détourner le regard de la silhouette de Derek qui s'éloignait, et à la place, lui lança un petit sourire, peu rassuré. C'était probablement plus une grimace qu'autre chose.

"Laura," se présenta-t-elle.

"Stiles," dit-il, offrant sa main. Elle l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna vers la même pièce dans laquelle Derek avait disparu et ce qui semblait être le salon. Plein de monde. Il y avait pas mal d'adultes, puis les deux filles qu'il avait déjà vu une fois à la bibliothèque et un petit garçon qui jouait dans un coin avec une figurine de Thor.

Bon choix, mon pote, voulait lui dire Stiles. Au lieu de ça, il se frotta nerveusement la nuque, ses yeux dérivèrent sur Derek qui s'appuyait contre un mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Souriant toujours.

"Alors, euh, je suis Stiles. Stilinski. Le fils du shérif. Ravi de tous vous rencontrer," dit-il pour combler le silence. Ils le regardaient tous. "Vous n'allez vraiment pas me faciliter la tâche, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que c'est votre technique d'intimidation ou quoi ? Un rituel ? Laissez-moi vous dire, je traine avec lui," — il pointa Derek avec son pouce qui le regardait avec un amusement non dissimulé maintenant et Stiles trébucha un peu sur ses mots quand il remarqua l'expression sur le visage de Derek. Peut-être. Non pas que quelqu'un l'ait remarqué — "presque tous les jours, il n'y a plus rien qui puisse vraiment me faire peur maintenant."

Derek renifla, Stiles ne le regarda pas délibérément et finalement, la femme la plus loin à gauche rompit le silence et se présenta comme Talia Hale, l'homme à côté d'elle comme Frédérick. Apparemment, tout la famille vivait ensemble. Talia et ses deux frères, ainsi que son mari et leurs épouses, et leurs enfants et leurs parents. C'était une grande famille. Stiles avait ses propres théories à ce sujet, étant des loups-garous et tout. En tout cas, il y en avait… beaucoup. Des noms qu'il allait oublier à la seconde où il quitterait la maison, il en était sûr. Cependant, ils étaient polis et il essaya de ne pas se ridiculiser.

Au lieu de ça, ils lui parlèrent des excitantes semaines de Cora, partagèrent des blagues sur les journées où Cora était allée faire du shopping avec quelques unes de ses amies — Lydia et Allison, supposait Stiles — et cela le frappa lentement, ce que Derek avait voulu dire quand il avait dit que les préparatifs pour le bal de Cora était un pur divertissement. Leurs histoires furent interrompues par des cris venant de l'étage. Quand Cora descendit enfin les escaliers, le visage complètement rouge, vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements, ses cheveux relevés en chignon, pour leur dire de se taire, ils finirent par le faire.

Stiles, tel le gentleman qu'il était, détourna les yeux à la seconde où il remarqua son état à demi-habillé.

"Excuse-la de prendre si longtemps."

"Pas de problème, vraiment," assura Stiles.

Mon Dieu, il voulait sortir d'ici.

"Pourquoi va-t-il au bal avec Tante Cora ?" Demanda soudainement Emilia. "Est-ce que c'est pas de l'infidélité ?"

Stiles se figea à ses mots. Vraiment, quelqu'un devrait apprendre à cette petite fille que deux personnes pouvaient être amis.

"On a déjà parlé de ça, Emilia," lui dit Laura avec un visage sévère.

"Mais," recommença la fillette, mais fut interrompue par son cousin ? Grand cousin ? Cousin au second degré ? Qu'était la fille du frère de votre grand-mère de toute façon ? Stiles n'avait jamais été bon pour garder une trace des relations familiales. "Allons jouer avec tes poupées," dit Abhay, tendant la main et récupérant Emilia des genoux de sa mère.

"Non," refusa Emilia, se détachant d'elle, fixant Stiles comme si c'était l'Antéchrist. "Je vais jouer avec Oncle Derek." Souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle passait à côté de Stiles en lui lançant un autre regard méchant et se dirigeait vers Derek. Stiles était honnêtement à quelques secondes de sortir son téléphone portable pour prendre une photo, parce que Derek se pencha vers la petite fille, l'accueillant à bras ouverts, lui souriant avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la mettre sur ses épaules, et Stiles pensa que le putain de soleil était en train de se lever.

Oh mon Dieu, où diable se trouvait Cora ? Il devait sortir de là ou il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou quelque chose du genre.

"Cora devrait pas tarder à descendre," dit Talia avec un sourire comme si elle pouvait sentir sa panique et peut-être qu'elle le faisait. Peut-être que tout le monde dans la pièce pouvait et que, ouais, ce n'était pas une pensée réconfortante. A défaut d'autre chose, ça ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

Avant qu'il ne puisse tomber dans l'hyperventilation cependant, Cora descendit enfin les escaliers, complètement habillée cette fois-ci. Derek se tourna légèrement et tous les autres se rapprochèrent presque pour avoir une meilleure vue. La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit. Cora entra dans la pièce avec un sourire timide, ayant l'air absolument stupéfiante dans sa… robe blanche. C'était une robe, courte et blanche. Et ses cheveux étaient relevés en une sorte de chignon. Elle était belle. Un peu comme une princesse Disney. Stiles était certain que s'il lui disait ça, elle le frapperait assurément dans les couilles. Il voulait les garder encore un peu, merci beaucoup.

"Wow," souffla-t-il à la place.

Elle lui sourit. "Tu as le droit de regarder, pas de toucher."

Stiles se contenta de rire et lui offrit son bras. "Prie pour que mon père ne te demande pas de m'épouser alors."

"Nous serions heureux que tu rejoigne notre famille," dit Frédérick avec un pétillement dans le regard.

"Ouais, eh bien, mon père paierait cher pour que vous m'adoptiez. Un grand fan de vous."

Frédérick regarda au loin pendant quelques instants à la mention du père de Stiles, puis il toussa d'embarras. "C'est un homme bien." C'était… une défaillance verbale. Il y avait eu une putain de défaillance dans sa voix qui était légèrement plus aiguë que d'habitude.

Oh mon Dieu.

Oh mon Dieu.

Le béguin de son père était mutuel.

Stiles n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

Pendant un moment, il se demanda si Talia le savait aussi. Elle était probablement au courant. Parce qu'elle semblait être une madame je-sais-tout. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, son cerveau se posa la question de savoir si elle était dérangée par le fait que son mari ait un béguin pour un autre homme. Elle ne l'était probablement pas, décida-t-il rapidement, puis rigola intérieurement. Compte tenu de la façon dont elle adorait aussi son père, cela se finirait probablement en plan à trois.

À la seconde où cette pensée traversa son esprit, il pâlit.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Oh mon Dieu, il venait d'imaginer son père dans un plan à trois.

Où était Scott quand il avait besoin de lui ? Parce que Scott aurait arrêté le fil de ses pensées à la seconde où il aurait vu son visage et lui aurait dit d'arrêter de penser à ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

Oh mon Dieu, Freud aurait eu une journée bien remplie avec les pensées de Stiles. Mais encore une fois, nique Freud. Freud était un connard misogyne avec un énorme complexe d'Oedipe.

Il avait lu Dora, okay ? Il connaissait son affaire.

Les pensées qui dansaient dans son cerveau prirent probablement trois secondes dans la vraie vie, mais quand il émergea de cet endroit terrible appelé son cerveau, c'était parce que quelqu'un s'était éclairci la gorge, tout le monde le fixait étrangement et bon Dieu, son visage ? Un livre ouvert ?

Ouais, ce n'était pas une exagération.

Tout ce que Stiles voulait faire était de de se cacher le visage dans les mains et de grogner devant sa propre stupidité.

Les loups-garous pouvaient-ils lire dans les pensées ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le découvrir ou que quelqu'un puisse ouvrir sa bouche, Stiles jeta un dernier sourire hésitant à Derek, et tira pratiquement Cora hors de la maison. Elle continua de lui lancer des regards suspicieux pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez lui, mais il était déterminé à l'ignorer.

Comme prévu, son père était extatique. Il prit plus de photos que Stiles ne poulait compter, posa des questions sur ses parents, leur souhaita de passer une bonne soirée et les jeta presque de la maison après ça.

Stiles ne savait s'il était heureux ou insulté. Cora le tira simplement par la main, en riant, et l'emmena vers la voiture.

Le bal fut plus amusant que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Quelqu'un avait pimenté leurs boissons peu après vingt-deux heures. Stiles, en tant que chauffeur désigné, devait évidemment rester sobre, partageant son fardeau avec Lydia et Allison. Même si Cora descendait verre après verre, elle n'était même pas pompette.

Stiles décida que cela avait quelque chose à faire avec son état unique.

Ce soir-là fut la première fois où il réalisa parfaitement à quel point Cora faisait vraiment partie intégrante de leur groupe. Ça le frappa quand il la vit danser avec Jackson. De toutes les personnes. Les filles dansant avec elle ne le surprenait pas. Elles s'étaient rapprochées pendant leur chasse à la robe parfaite et pendant de nombreuses autres sorties; Scott était un chiot qui voulait être gentil avec tout le monde, et Danny s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, mais Jackson. Jackson était la cerise sur le cocktail.

Et puis Stiles réalisa que cela faisait déjà deux mois depuis qu'il avait accepté… la requête de Cora. Pour le bien de leur amitié, il allait appeler ça une requête et pas du chantage.

La chose était que la soirée avait été super. Même après la fermeture des portes du gymnase pour la nuit, les adolescents s'étaient rassemblés sur le terrain de Lacrosse, partageant des blagues et baisers ivres, parlant de choses aléatoires. Quand Erica chatouilla Boyd pour le faire rire, cela se transforma en un véritable match de chatouilles. Erica déchirait tout. Stiles rigolait tellement fort que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux devant la pile humaine.

Cependant, son esprit était encore suffisamment distrait pour réaliser qu'il aurait préféré passer la nuit à parler à Derek de Fusion et Fission. Et cela signifiait seulement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**1110**

Stiles était peut-être ou peut-être pas devenu limite effrayant dans son obsession pour tout ce qui était lié à Derek Hale, après le bal. Il savait que ce n'était plus strictement lié au travail maintenant, parce qu'il avait arrêté de prendre des notes en cours de route à propos des trucs vraiment importants. Des trucs comme 'Comparé à la vie, les maths sont faciles'.

En fait, il avait suffisamment de données pour trouver quelqu'un de décent pour Derek mais il continuait de se dire que cela n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait en savoir plus, encore plus, toujours plus. Il voulait lui parler, il voulait que cet idiot stupide lui sourit encore une fois, il voulait écouter ses réponses beaucoup trop sérieuses aux questions visiblement stupides de Stiles.

Et Stiles devenait de plus en plus gourmand. Parce qu'à la fin de la journée, toutes les connaissances qu'il continuait d'accumuler, il n'était plus disposé à les partager avec qui que ce soit.

Comme par exemple, l'habitude bizarre de Derek de faire des blagues sournoises que Stiles comprenait qu'une heure plus tard, parce qu'il n'était absolument pas préparé au fait que Derek puisse faire des blagues, et elles étaient tellement putain de subtiles qu'il ne pigeait pas immédiatement. Cependant, Derek semblait aimer la réaction tardive qu'il avait vis-à-vis d'elles. Parce que quand la compréhension le frappait enfin et qu'il bredouillait sa réponse, Derek avait cette ride au coin des yeux.

Stiles n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il devrait lire les minuscules muscles faciaux pour comprendre une autre personne et ne pas être agacé par ça. Au lieu de ça, il trouvait ça partiellement stimulant, fascinant et adorable. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que les autres comprendraient quand ils ne connaissaient que superficiellement Derek. C'était comme leur langue des signes super secrète à eux, à peine perceptible par les autres. Ils pourraient devenir des agents secrets grâce à leur niveau en communication de sourcils et de rides.

Derek n'avait même pas besoin d'étudier parce que ouais, le langage facial de Stiles était aussi voyant et aussi énervant que sa voix, criant ses émotions et pensées à tout le monde. Il avait cet air que Scott appelait son air de 'pensées de connards' chaque fois que des pensées malfaisantes, méchantes ou vraiment mauvaises traversaient son cerveau. Les premières fois Scott avait commis l'erreur de demander à Stiles de lui dire ce à quoi il pensait. Il avait arrêté après la troisième ou quatrième fois, et à la place, se contentait de lui indiquer qu'il le faisait encore.

Stiles ne savait pas à quoi cela ressemblait, mais même Isaac avait appris à craindre cette expression, donc elle devait être assez visible.

En tout cas, le fait que Stiles connaissait si bien le visage de Derek ?

Eh bien, c'était un beau visage, d'accord ?

Ce n'était pas sa faute si Derek choisissait de le regarder avec ce genre de yeux parfaits et ces pommettes et cette mâchoire ciselée et cette constante barbe de trois jours, d'accord ? Derek devrait simplement porter un putain de sac en papier sur sa tête s'il ne voulait pas que Stiles le regarde et ait des pensées distrayantes comme ce à quoi il ressemblait à six ou neuf ou dix ou dix-sept ans ou ce à quoi il allait ressembler à quarante ou cinquante ou cent ans.

Stiles réalisa que qu'il voulait voir ce visage vieillir.

Aussi loin que les moments qui changeaient la vie, venaient, celui-ci s'était glissé en lui lentement et l'avait comme frapper sur la tête avec une putain de massue.

Pour un moment de la vie décisif, celui-ci avait été putain de fourbe.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais touchés encore.

Et quel genre de moment décisif, était celui-là de toute façon ? Vouloir voir le visage de quelqu'un vieillir ? Nique ça. Quand est-ce que Derek était devenu aussi scintillant dans le regard de Stiles que Edward putain de Cullen ? Où était le contact accidentel de leurs mains quand Stiles avait fait tomber son stylo et qu'ils s'étaient tout le deux penchés pour le récupérer et que leurs doigts s'étaient effleurés, et où était l'étincelle magique dont tout le monde parlait ? Où était ce stupide échange de regards rêveurs pendant un feu d'artifice ?

Il n'y avait aucun de ces grands moments romantiques montrés dans les films. Stiles l'aurait su s'il y en avait eu.

Il se sentait trompé.

Putain de tromper par son propre corps.

Parce que nique sa vie, il était amoureux de Derek putain de Hale.

**0010**

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Lydia Martin, Stiles avait dix ans et était tombé éperdument amoureux de sa traduction en anglais du Petit Prince.

Cela lui prit près de six ans pour passer au-dessus de son béguin.

Maintenant, il avait dix-sept ans et il lui avait fallu deux mois pour se rendre compte qu'il commençait à développer des sentiments pour Derek 'Évidemment, Cora, je vais lui trouver son âme-sœur même si cela me brise le cœur' Hale, qui n'avait rien à voir avec son enquête.

Il n'y avait que Stiles pour tomber amoureux de la personne-slash-loup-garou le plus émotionnellement indisponible de tout Beacon Hills.

Vraiment, il aurait dû le remarquer à la seconde où il avait fait le pacte avec lui-même de faire sourire Derek Hale quoi qu'il arrive. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il aimait bien Derek, mais il avait toujours supposé que cela était comme avec un grand frère. Mais penser à embrasser Derek ? Ouais, pas des pensées que tu as à propos de ton grand frère. Surtout pas lorsque tu es en train de te masturber et que tu jouis dans tes mains de manière désordonnée à la seule pensée des lèvres de Derek sur les siennes.

Mon Dieu, il était tellement vierge.

Ce qui le conduisit à la crise existentielle numéro deux.

Il n'était pas seulement vierge, il était un garçon inexpérimenté vierge.

Avec une bite.

Il ressentait le besoin de souligner particulièrement ce point.

Et puis, il y avait le fait que Stiles n'était même pas au même level que Derek physiquement. Ouais, il faisait du sport avec Boyd mais son régime alimentaire comprenait beaucoup trop de snacks et de chocolats ainsi que de la malbouffe pour lui permettre de développer des abdos digne de ce nom. Et de toute façon, depuis qu'il avait commencé à passer du temps à la bibliothèque, il n'avait même regarder un tapis roulant. Pas même une fois. Sa vie était tellement triste qu'il tombait toujours pour l'inatteignable. Mentalement et physiquement dans la cas actuel.

Heureusement, il n'était pas trop tard pour écraser ces terribles sentiments. C'était très probablement une forme de syndrome de Stockholm. Parce qu'il avait été investi professionnellement dans Derek Hale, ses habitudes, ses bizarreries et son comportement depuis un long moment maintenant.

Quelques jours de distance et tout partirait, se dit-il et il évita la bibliothèque comme la peste pendant une semaine. Il se détestait un peu qu'il y retournait de temps en temps et il ne se souvenait que quelque mètres avant d'atteindre les portes la raison pour laquelle il l'évitait.

Quand il revint enfin, il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir les portes, juste un aperçu, s'était-il dit. Dès qu'il verrait Derek, il se rendrait compte que ce n'était vraiment que les hormones, ou quelque chose du genre. Rien de grave, du moins.

Il garda les yeux rivés sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le comptoir de réception, les relevant et les laissant vagabonder jusqu'au comptoir à café. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Derek, il grogna intérieurement.

Il était putain de foutu.

Sérieusement, Stiles devrait y aller et trouver l'âme sœur de Derek.

Mais il ne le voulait vraiment, vraiment pas.

Cela, en toute honnêteté, aurait dû être un autre indice.

**0000**

Stiles avait peut-être ou peut-être pas essayer de toucher furtivement Derek.

En vérité, cela le gênait beaucoup qu'ils n'aient même pas partagé le moindre soupçon de contact physique. Et les opportunités avaient été limitées. Leurs doigts se frôlant quand ils échangeaient ses notes de chimie, leurs épaules se heurtant quand ils se trouvaient côte à côte au comptoir à café, dos à dos quand Derek se penchait vers les étagères supérieures pendant que Stiles était accroupi ou à demi-accroupi.

Tous ces moments miraculeux qui s'étaient vraiment passés ?

Ouais, ils n'avaient jamais inclus de contacts.

Pas d'effleurement de doigts, pas de dos qui se touchent, pas d'épaules qui se heurtent, pas d'action tactile du tout.

Et cela commençait à l'ennuyer.

Comme si Derek prenait soin d'éviter tout contact. C'était probablement un truc de Derek, décida-t-il, alors qu'il regardait l'autre homme jouer avec ce qu'il s'appelait une source d'ions. Apparemment, des amis — première fois que Stiles entendait parler d'amis, mais il soupçonnait Derek d'utiliser le terme librement pour éviter de dire 'les gens avec qui j'ai étudié avant d'abandonner pendant un an pour une raison quelconque' — de l'université étaient en train de travailler actuellement sur la construction d'un GC-MS à partir de débris métalliques ou je ne sais quoi. Il avait vu une photo sur le téléphone de Derek et ça ressemblait à un fouilli de câbles, d'attaches et de micro-ondes assemblés ensemble à l'aveugle sur un support.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Derek leur avait qu'il avait une source d'ions qui traînait —personne avait quelque chose comme ça qui traînait ? —et pendant que Stiles était en train de résoudre un quiz de Derek de troisième semestre sur l'ingénierie thermodynamique, Derek s'employait à vérifier que la source d'ions n'était pas endommagée. Il portait des gants en latex et toute cette merde, et avait posé sur la table des clés fines et minuscules qui semblaient pouvoir casser à la moindre résistance.

Stiles était peut-être un peu étonné de voir les grandes mains de Derek manipuler avec précaution les petites pièces métalliques qu'il continuait d'extraire de quelque part. Et sérieusement, quelle était cette étrangement longue pièce en forme de papillon maintenant ?

"Quadrupôle," dit Derek. Stiles referma brusquement la bouche, qui était restée grande ouverte d'une façon absolument peu attrayante. "Ça s'appelle un quadrupôle," répéta Derek, puis il désigna les quatre bords arrondis. "Quatre pôles. Comme son nom l'indique."

"Euh," dit-il en hochant la tête.

"Tu réalise que tu as posé la question ?" Offrit lentement Derek, hésitant probablement sur la question.

"Je l'ai fait ?"

Derek roula des yeux, et puis désigna le test alors qu'il continuait à fractionner de plus grosses parts en plus petits morceaux, fronçant les sourcils de temps en temps.

"Est-ce que je dois savoir ce qu'est le cycle de Carnot ?" Demanda Stiles, lisant la question pour la troisième fois, se rappelant vaguement quelque chose au sujet du rendement maximal.

"As-tu besoin de savoir tout ça ?" Demanda Derek, retirant une autre vis sans lever les yeux.

"Et écoute cette merde," continua Stiles, comme si Derek n'avait jamais parlé, "Un navire ayant une capacité de 0,05m³, contient un mélange de satur—"

"Je connais ce papier," l'interrompit Derek. "Si tu ne veux pas le faire, tu n'es pas obligé," finit-il par offrir, levant les yeux cette fois-ci, les sourcils froncés. "Ou si c'est trop compliqué, juste—"

"Oh non, je ne suis peut-être qu'au lycée mais je suis intelligent, d'accord ? Je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu dis, mais j'essaie !"

Quelque chose sur le visage de Derek s'adoucit. C'était minuscule et Stiles le remarqua seulement parce qu'il observait le visage de Derek depuis des années. Littéralement des années. Stiles envisageait, en fait, d'étudier la psychologie simplement pour rédiger une thèse sur les expressions faciales de Derek. Il était certain d'obtenir un A simplement en mettant une photo de Derek sur la couverture.

"Ton engagement envers quelque chose que tu déteste est admirable," déclara Derek, prenant un corps rond et tirant un câble carré. "Ça frise la stupidité."

"Hein ?"

"Science ?"

"Quoi à propos de la science ?"

Derek fronça les sourcils. "Tu déteste ça ?"

"Non, je ne déteste pas," déclara Stiles, incrédule. "Je veux dire, oui, je la critique comme tout le temps mais je ne déteste pas complètement ça. Je veux dire, c'est génial en fait. Je déteste simplement Harris. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, je ne sais pas, peut-être que je serais déjà en train de construire des fusées énormes."

"J'ai toujours pensé que tu n'aimais pas ça" Les yeux de Derek survolaient les pièces posées en face de lui.

Stiles souffla. "Eh bien, je ne le fais pas. Et tu aide. À surmonter cette—aversion. A cause de Harris. Tu es un bon professeur, tu sais ça ? Je veux dire, même si tu as tendance à t'écarter du sujet. Pas que cela me dérange," rassura-t-il rapidement. Derek avait arrêté de fouiller sa source d'ions, regardant simplement Stiles avec une sorte d'expression vide.

"J'ai essayé de comparer mes notes à celle de Cora," dit-il après un moment. "Je ne sais pas jusqu'où tu veux aller."

"Ça ne me dérange pas d'aller au fond des choses," répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je veux dire, la connaissance, le pouvoir et tout le reste."

"Bon à savoir," répondit Derek, avant de commencer à dévisser une autre vis.

Stiles continua simplement à regarder ses mains.

Après un autre moment, Derek leva à nouveau les yeux.

"Viens ici," ordonna-t-il avec un soupir exaspéré Surpris, Stiles sauta de sa chaise et contourna la table, planant au-dessus de l'épaule de Derek, quand il se leva soudainement et le poussa sur la chaise. Avec ses mains. Sur ses épaules.

Le touchant !

Stiles bougea, puis leva les yeux vers Derek avant de regarder à nouveau en direction de la table, alors que le brun retirait les gants sans les mettre à l'envers, tirant sur le bout des doigts, avant de les tendre à Stiles. "Porte-les. Ne mets pas de transpiration ou de fromage sur les pièces."

"Quoi ?"

"Tu donnais l'impression que tu voulais le faire," dit Derek, lui tendant toujours les gants. "Allez, ce n'est pas sorcier."

"Ça ne l'est pas ? Tu es sûr ?" Demanda Stiles en prenant les gants et les enfilant, toujours un peu gêné avec ce sentiment étrange. "Peut-être de la nanotechnologie ?"

Derek souffla. "Je vais te guider."

"Je ne vais pas accoucher," Stiles détourna le sujet mais, prit ensuite un des tournevis avec empressement. Derek se pencha vers lui et Stiles se pendant un peu en arrière sans aucune vergogne, parce que contact. Derek ne sembla pas le remarquer. Ou ça ne le dérangeait pas. Du moins, il ne dit rien. Il enleva juste l'outil de la main de Stiles et le remplaça par un autre tournevis, peut-être plus épais ou plus mince, compte tenu de leurs tailles minimales, Stiles ne pouvait pas vraiment dire.

"Est-ce que nous le démontons davantage ?" Demanda-t-il, et quelque chose à la pensée d'une destruction calculée faisait briller ses yeux. "Ou est-ce que nous le rassemblons ?"

"Ce dernier," répondit Derek.

Stiles fit la moue. Et puis, il oublia pourquoi, parce que maintenant, la main de était sur la sienne. Certes, ses propres mains étaient couvertes en latex violet mais il pouvait toujours sentir la chaleur qui émanait d'elles et cela fit accélérer son coeur.

"Je ne peux pas toucher les pièces," expliqua Derek, comme s'il s'excusait, ce qui n'était absolument pas nécessaire pour Stiles. Oh non, Derek était tellement pas excusé par quelque chose qui était aussi étrangement incroyable. Toujours pas d'étincelles, mais Stiles avait un peu l'impression qu'elles étaient surestimés de toute façon. Pas comme s'il aurait été capable de les gérer aussi.

"Pas d'inquiétude," répondit Stiles avec un sourire de travers, "je serais ton outil pour aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi."

Derek s'arrêta un moment. Puis se tourna pour regarder Stiles. "Merci," répondit-il faiblement.

"Très bien, que veux-tu que je fasse ?"

"Rassemble la source d'ions," commença Derek, puis désigna plusieurs pièces rondes que Stiles devait placer dans un autre corpus rond et oui, Derek utilisait les termes appropriés mais Stiles n'était pas capable de se souvenir de tout ça.

Les seules choses dont il voulait et pouvait encore se souvenir quand il fut couché dans son lit cette nuit-là, fixant son plafond, se souriant stupidement à lui-même, étaient les petits contacts. Comme si Stiles se penchant en arrière vers Derek avait cassé un barrage. Peut-être que Derek s'était abstenu de le toucher, attendant un signe de la part de Stiles pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait, et Stiles avait accordé la permission sans un mot en établissant le premier contact.

Stiles devrait arrêter de penser à Derek comme à un extraterrestre.

Sur une note moins romantique, Derek s'était probablement seulement appuyé aussi étroitement parce qu'il craignait que Stiles casse quelque chose.

Il l'avait fait, en effet.

Derek l'avait rassuré en lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute si cette minuscule bague en porcelaine — un isolant — s'était cassé. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Stiles avait tiré une des vis par-dessus son épaule quand Derek avait involontairement souffler dans son cou ? Ouais, ok, c'était sa faute et le brun lui avait grogné dessus, et Stiles n'arrivait même pas à s'en soucier parce qu'une seconde plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux à quatre pattes à la recherche de la partie perdue et Stiles eut une belle vue sur le cul de Derek plus d'une fois.

Stiles était tenté de jeter une autre vis sur le sol, simplement pour voir plus de Derek à quatre pattes par terre mais la façon dont l'autre homme l'avait regardé la première fois, pas vraiment énervé ou meurtrier, mais un juste milieu entre déçu et ouais, meurtrier, le retint.

Maintenant dans son lit, Stiles avait ses mains fermement posé sur son estomac, les membres tendus et les doigts blancs là où ils tenaient étroitement sa couverture, parce que non, il ne le ferait pas. Non. Il ne le ferait pas.

Un battement plus tard, ses mains relâchèrent le tissu.

Oh nique ça, il le ferait.

Le lendemain, il évita de regarder Derek dans les yeux pendant trois minutes. Parce peu importe à quel point il se sentait mal, Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les regarder désormais.

Stiles était foutu.

**0111**

L'ex de Derek se pointa à la bibliothèque un vendredi soir.

Derek était sur le point de fermer et Stiles était déjà en train d'essuyer les tables quand la cloche au-dessus de la porte sonna et une femme aux cheveux noires entra d'un pas désinvolte. Stiles sut qui elle était à la façon dont Derek se tint soudainement droit, le corps tendu comme un ressort, son visage portant cette expression douloureusement vide pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se transformer en un froncement de sourcils.

Elle n'était en rien comme l'avait imaginé Stiles. Belle, oui. Mais il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit élégante ou plus féminine. Cependant, elle était plutôt garçon manqué. Les cheveux tirés en une queue de cheval désordonnée, aucune trace de maquillage, des vêtements amples. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'était pas dérangée à se pomponner pour aller voir son ex. Peut-être qu'elle revenait d'un jogging. Elle était confiante dans sa démarche mais négligente dans ses manières alors qu'elle passait à côté de Stiles avec un bref signe de tête.

"Derek," salua-t-elle et Derek tressaillit légèrement à son nom. Stiles pensa à la renverser avec sa Jeep juste pour cette réaction. Si Scott avait été là, il aurait pointé un doigt accusateur vers lui et lui aurait dit : 'ne le fais pas. Quoi que ce soit à quoi tu penses, ne le fais pas!'.

"Paige," répondit Derek, ses sourcils faisant un mouvement compliqué que Stiles n'avait jamais vu, communiquant quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et voilà comment son Master en Lecture des Expressions de Derek Hale vola par la fenêtre.

"Est-ce que tu, euh, veux que je parte ?" Demanda Stiles, jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la femme.

"Non," répondit Derek, poussant Stiles en direction de leur table habituelle. Stiles trébucha sur ses pieds à la bousculade, et Derek le rattrapa pour stabiliser sa chute, avant de se retourner pour s'adresser à la femme. "Je suis occupé. Ne reviens plus jamais ici." Son visage était figé, dur et inflexible, et même Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

"Je veux te parler."

"Cette décision ne t'appartient pas," répondit Derek, "Maintenant, va-t-en. Je dois fermer à vingt heures."

Elle souffla, lança un regard à Stiles qui était toujours dans une sorte de semi-étreinte, tourna les talons et partit.

La séance de travail fut étrange pendant dix minutes. Et puis, cela s'aggrava quand Stiles essaya de demander qui elle était—comme s'il ne le savait pas—ce qui fut le moment où Derek se referma complètement.

"Tout le monde n'est pas comme elle," commença présomptueusement Stiles.

Derek renifla.

"Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais—"

"Alors ne présume pas."

"Eh bien, elle est la raison pour laquelle tu crois que je perds mon temps, pas vrai ? A te trouver quelqu'un?"

Derek cligna des yeux. "Tu fais toujours ça ?"

"En quelque sorte ?"

Derek gémit dans sa main. "Je t'ai dit d'arrêter."

"Mais… c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour te rembourser…" argumenta-t-il. "Je veux dire, pour me donner des cours ? Tu ne gagne rien à m'aider. Parce que Cora et le groupe, nous sommes comme ça," il croisa son majeur et son index, les poussant vers le visage de Derek. "Comme ça doublement. Attachés par la hanche, partageant des bracelets d'amitié, se tressant les cheveux les uns des autres et tout le tralala. Et laisse-moi te dire un secret, Jackson a l'air incroyable avec des tresses."

Derek renifla, mais ses épaules se relaxèrent alors Stiles appela ça une victoire.

"Et tu sais, il y a des gens qui voudraient sortir avec toi. Qui pourrait t'aimer. Si tu les laissais t'approcher." Comme moi, moi, moi. "Je veux dire, pourquoi personne ne le ferait ?"

Derek le regarda, puis leva la main et commença à réciter une liste qu'il avait dû compiler pendant les cours de physiques ennuyeux parce que quoi ? "Grincheux, ennuyeux, ne parle pas à moins que ce soit à propos de science—"

"Très bien, arrête-toi là," l'interrompit Stiles, horrifié. "Est-ce que tu es à la recherche de compliments ? Parce que je te l'ai dit il y a longtemps, tu es génial." Derek fronça les sourcils. "Oh mon Dieu, recommençons : qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es ennuyeux parce que, Jésus, tu es une aventure ou une chasse au trésor. Dans le bon sens. Je veux dire, il y a toujours quelque chose à découvrir ? Et tu es passionné par les sciences, prudent dans tes affections—" si foutrement prudent "—et—"

"Tu es doué à ça," l'interrompit Derek. "C'est comme ça que tu les mets ensemble."

Derek avait l'air dégoûté.

"Quoi ?"

"En mentant et déformant la vérité ?"

"Je ne mens pas. Putain, Derek, es-tu réel ? Tu peux dire si je mens, pas vrai ?" Parce que Cora le pouvait. Apparemment, tous les loups-garous le pouvaient. Et oh, putain de putain de merde. Derek ne savait pas que Stiles savait pour les loups-garous ! Oh merde, oh—

"Je ne peux pas," dit Derek en plissant les yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je peux ?"

"Parce que, euh, Cora ? Elle a comme un sixième sens pour ça ? Je pensais que c'était peut-être héréditaire ?"

Derek le regarda de haut en bas avec suspicion, son expression encore plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. "Ça ne l'est pas," répondit-il finalement avec un petit grognement à la fin. "Et je ne peux pas."

Stiles savait que Derek essayait de détourner la conversation, mais quelque chose dans ses mots sonnait juste.

Parce que c'était peut-être la vérité. Parce que Derek ne pouvait plus se transformer—'changer, Stiles, on dit changer, nous sommes des métamorphes, pas des putains de transformers'—en un vrai loup, parce que quand Stiles avait demandé à Cora si Derek était un loup-garou, elle s'était arrêté un moment. Parce que Cora n'avait pas eu peur que Derek soit capable de les entendre parler dans la bibliothèque. Ce qui expliquait le 'techniquement' et le 'compliqué'. Ce qui expliquait le 'Paige s'est produite'.

"Putain de merde," murmura-t-il à lui-même, mais la tête de Derek se releva néanmoins de surprise.

Paige avait rompu les putain de liens de Derek avec son loup.

Ou quelque chose du genre.

D'une certaine manière.

"Je vais vraiment lui rouler dessus avec ma Jeep," conclut Stiles à voix haute.

"Cora ?" Demanda Derek, horrifié pendant une brève seconde.

"Quoi ? Non. Je voulais dire Paige ! Putain, je vais—"

"Stiles, c'est quoi ce bordel ?"

"Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas faire ça avec toi. Peu importe les conneries d'auto-dépréciation qui se passent dans ta tête ? Règle-les putain. Tu n'es pas ennuyeux, tu n'es pas grincheux. Tu es un connard désobligeant, suffisant et intelligent qui peut me donner un récapitulatif de chaque élément du tableau périodique, y compris le Copernicium—dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence et j'ai vérifié, d'accord ? Mon manuel de chimie me dit toujours que cela s'appelle le Ununbium, pour information donc je ne suis pas le seul à blâmer ici—mais qui ne sait rien à propos de la cuisine parce que je rigole encore du fait que tu ais réussi à mettre le feu à des spaghettis. Des spaghettis crues. Deux fois. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis bon dans ce que je fais. Je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas vraiment un entremetteur. J'ai mis des gens ensemble, qui étaient déjà attirés l'un par l'autre. Ce qui explique le taux de réussite de 100%, d'accord ? Si peu importe ce que ton ex t'a reproché est la raison pour laquelle tu ne te mets pas sur le marché, ouais, eh bien, c'est ta perte. Parce qu'il y a des personnes géniales là-dehors. Et tu vas rater chacune d'entre elles."

Derek le fixait.

"Parce que tu es un enfoiré à la tête dure," ajouta Stiles, se jetant en arrière sur son fauteuil, soufflant de contrariété.

Les yeux de Derek se baladait sur son visage, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Peut-être la trace d'un mensonge. Peut-être enfin la vérité derrière ses mots. "D'accord," déclara-t-il après un moment. "Mets-moi sur le marché. Prouve-moi que j'ai tort. Trouve-moi une personne qui vaut la peine que je me remette à la recherche de l'amour. Donne-moi un nom et j'essayerais."

Le cœur de Stiles palpita.

Et puis ça s'arrêta, tombant dans son estomac.

Parce que, putain.

Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente Stiles Stilinski, le seul homme sur terre assez stupide pour convaincre son très réel et pas du tout virtuel crush de lui arranger un coup avec quelqu'un d'autre.

**0100**

"La première fille avec qui Derek est sorti, c'était assez profond," lança Cora avec un manque d'introduction qui laissa Stiles dans une sorte de limbe confuse pendant quelques secondes. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, croisant les jambes sous son corps et prenant une grande respiration comme si elle allait lui raconter un conte de fées. Stiles soupçonnait que cela n'allait pas finir avec un 'Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours'.

"Euh, pourquoi me dis-tu—"

"Derek était un peu démodé à l'époque," continua-t-elle, imperturbable, "il voulait faire les choses bien. Il savait en quelque sorte qu'elle était son unique pour la vie."

"Derek sut ça à quoi ? Seize ans ? Dix-sept ans ?" L'interrompit Stiles, fermant son cahier avec un soupir. Il était évident que Cora ne s'arrêterait pas quoi qu'elle avait à lui dire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait quoi que ce soit d'important. Il fixait simplement ses notes sur Derek, se lamentant sur sa vie et jurant intérieurement qu'il n'y avait personne là dehors qui, à son avis, méritait Derek. Pas qu'il cherchait fortement. Et par cela, il voulait dire pas du tout.

Cora se pinça les lèvres. "Rappelle-toi ? J'avais dix ans."

"Bien," dit Stiles et il haussa les épaules. Parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment on pouvait savoir ce genre de choses à un si jeune âge. Stiles avait dix-sept ans et avait peur de s'engager envers qui que ce soit. N'importe qui sauf Derek, mais c'était probablement ses hormones qui parlaient.

"Elle était intelligente. Elle jouait d'un instrument. Du violoncelle ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle était très extravertie. Elle était gentille. Nous l'aimions bien. Beaucoup. Derek a demandé la permission à ma mère de lui dire. Parce qu'il voulait… euh… se lier à elle. Je suppose."

"Se lier," répéta-t-il et il se rappela que Cora avait utilisé le terme 'âme sœur' pour décrire sa petite-amie.

"C'est un truc de loup-garou," expliqua-t-elle.

Peut-être que c'était comme un serrage de main ? Ou une sorte de morsure ? Marquage ? Revendication ? Et puis, il se rappela que les loups s'unissaient pour la vie donc peut-être que les loups-garous le faisaient aussi, et c'était d'où les liens provenaient, scellant l'accord. Mais Cora était un peu mal à l'aise donc peut-être que c'était quelque chose de pervers en rapport avec le sexe entre loup-garou ? Et puis, il se souvint que Cora lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien de sexuel entre elle et sa compagne.

Stiles était confus.

"Il y a des choses," dit Cora avec un soupir frustré, "que tu ne fais pas avec des humains, qui ne sont pas dans le secret." La jeune fille était clairement inconfortable. C'était une première. "Surtout quand tu es… jeune. Les choses peuvent s'échapper. Et il l'aimait beaucoup, donc il ne voulait pas tout bousiller en la faisant flipper ou quelque chose du genre. Je pense."

"Euh…" dit Stiles, comprenant l'essentiel.

"Alors, eh bien, ils sont sortis ensemble pendant deux ans—"

Deux ans ?!

"—et maman a fini par accepter. Quand Derek lui a dit, elle était calme au début. Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Pour traiter l'information. Pour s'y habituer. Nous avons compris." Elle fronça les sourcils un moment et Stiles choisit d'ignorer l'utilisation des pronoms pluriels. "Quelques jours plus tard, elle est apparue à notre porte, nerveuse. Elle a dit qu'elle allait bien. Mais chaque fois que Derek essayait de la toucher, elle tressaillait. Je pense qu'elle a vraiment essayé, mais après quelques jours à garder ses distances, même moi, j'ai réalisé qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. À la fin, ils sont allés dans des universités différentes. Fin de l'histoire. Je ne sais même pas s'ils ont eu une rupture officielle ou si elle a tout simplement disparu. Ils étaient censés aller dans la même université. Elle a dû changer d'avis."

Stiles pensait que son cœur se brisa peut-être un peu pour le compte de Derek.

Cora haussa les épaules, ses yeux errant sur le terrain de lacrosse vide. "Ça arrive tout le temps, mais c'était un peu, tu sais ?"

"Ouais," affirma Stiles, dessinant des gribouillis dans le sable avec son stylo fermé.

"Cette fille était Paige." Son visage devint aigri avant qu'elle ne continue. "Il a perdu la connexion à… son loup à cause d'elle."

"J'avais compris."

Elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil, puis retourna regarder le terrain. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, Stiles traitant ce que Cora venait de lui dire. Sur le plan intellectuel, il savait que ce n'était probablement pas facile d'apprendre l'existence des loups-garous. Puis, que le garçon avec qui tu sortais depuis deux ans en était un. Et toute sa famille, aussi. Qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vécu. Que les gens, en général, ne s'adaptaient pas facilement à la connaissance des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas expliquer à la base. Cependant, une autre partie de lui était juste énervé pour Derek avec toutes ces hormones protectrices de merde qui jouaient sur son subconscient.

"La deuxième femme avec qui il est sorti était au courant pour nous," continua Cora après une pause.

"Un loup-garou?" Demanda Stiles.

"Non, une chasseuse."

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

"Il y a des loups-garous qui ne sont pas comme nous. Qui sont dangereux. Les chasseurs s'occupent d'eux."

"Comme une police surnaturelle," conclut Stiles.

Elle hocha la tête.

"Ça ressemble à une affaire à la Roméo et Juliette." Stiles pouvait sentir la tragédie dans l'air.

"Pas vraiment. C'est toujours plus facile avec des gens qui savent et ce n'est pas exactement interdit ou quoi que ce soit. Peut-être un peu mal vu."

Même différence vraiment, pensa Stiles.

"Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui savent pour nous. Ce sont généralement les membres humains de la meute, les chasseurs ou les personnes que nous appelons des émissaires."

"Tu me l'as dit cependant."

Son visage était sombre quand elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il faisait la remarque.

"Oui, eh bien, non. Tu m'as demandé. Et si tu ne m'avais pas harcelé à travers toute l'école, me tapant sur les nerfs avec des questions tout le temps et criant à plein poumon 'Cora, tu es un loup-garou?'. Je n'aurais pas eu à te le dire."

"Ça n'est jamais arrivé," dit Stiles en clignant des yeux.

"Si ma famille demande, c'est exactement comment ça s'est passé."

"Mais—"

"Exactement."

Stiles marmonna quelque chose pour lui-même, puis lui fit un signe de la main. "D'accord. Alors. Lucas Lee?"

"Quoi ?"

"La seconde ex démoniaque," expliqua-t-il avec un soupir exaspéré. "Vraiment ?"

Cora haussa simplement les épaules. "Pas grand-chose à dire. Derek est une personne très orientée famille, elle ne nous aimait pas tant que ça. Quand il a rompu avec elle, elle a mis le feu à notre maison. Bien que je pense que cela était son plan depuis le début."

Il y avait eu le cas d'un incendie criminel alors. Génial. Derek avait presque fait tuer toute sa famille parce qu'il était sorti avec une psychopathe. Stiles pouvait seulement imaginer la quantité de dégoût de soi, de culpabilité et de colère dans laquelle Derek baignait tous les jours.

"D'accord, oui, pas grand-chose à raconter. Simplement comme n'importe quelle rupture," grimaça Stiles en roulant des yeux. "Juste la rupture habituelle avec une psychopathe pyromane. C'est un classique."

"La troisième," continua Cora, l'ignorant complètement, "était une sorcière malfaisante. Ou quelque chose du genre."

"Ou quelque chose du genre ?"

"Ouais. Elle n'était pas tout à fait humaine, mais elle n'était pas un métamorphe. Je ne devrais pas te parler d'elle, parce que je ne pense pas que Derek ait eu son mot à dire dans cette relation." Stiles avait déjà des pensées amusantes sur une dominatrice méchante, quand Cora continua. "Nous n'avons compris ce qui se passait que quand il a dit à ma mère qu'il voulait se lier à elle. Après une semaine."

Stiles ne savait si c'était rapide mais considérant que Derek avait attendu deux ans pour la première fois, il supposa que c'était le cas.

"Elle était gentille, mais envahissante. Il s'avérait qu'elle voulait intégrer une meute parce qu'elle avait besoin de protection contre son ancienne meute. Meilleur moyen pour faire ça est généralement le mariage. Trouvez le premier loup-garou crédule et l'enroulez autour de son petit doigt avec l'aide d'un peu de magie."

"Magie," répéta Stiles.

La magie existait.

Pourquoi n'était-il même pas surpris ?

"Donc quoi, le lien est comme un mariage ?"

"Non, pas vraiment, mais ça va généralement de pair."

"Donc le lien est comme un mariage de loup-garou?"

Elle dit une pause.

"Je pense que tu as vraiment besoin de m'expliquer comment fonctionne le lien parce que tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'imagine en ce moment."

Cora gloussa. "Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que tu as besoin de savoir. A moins, bien sûr, que tu penses à te lier avec un loup-garou."

"Et si je le fais ?" Et, oh mon Dieu, il n'allait pas sur ce chemin. Pourquoi se faisait-il ça à lui-même ? Stiles blâmait une étincelle dormante de masochisme en lui parce que c'était le seule chose qui pouvait expliquer Lydia et Derek.

"Alors, tu devrais demander au loup-garou avec lequel tu pense te lier. Parce que cela dépend de la personne et de la relation."

"C'est la conversation la plus étrange que j'ai jamais eu. Et je suis moi."

Cora le frappa dans l'épaule avec une fausse sympathie.

"Eh bien, alors, continuons avec Roxie," dit-il, faisant tournoyer le stylo entre ses doigts. Et ne serait-ce pas amusant si le numéro quatre était un homme ? Il devait y avoir une sorte d'humour dans cette série de ratés tragiques. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment en savoir plus. Alors que la première relation avait été au moins mutuelle et pas folle, la conclusion avait été un peu déchirante. Les deux autres étaient simplement répugnantes. 'Un peu de difficulté dans les relations', son cul. C'était l'euphémisme du siècle.

Parce que cette merde n'était pas un peu de difficulté.

C'était traumatisant.

Stiles espérait que Derek voyait un psy pour affronter tout ça.

Génial, maintenant il se sentait comme une connard pour avoir crié sur Derek, laissant entendre qu'il était un trouillard à se dégonfler devant la romance. Et puis, il paniqua intérieurement au fait que Derek lui faisait confiance pour lui trouver quelqu'un qui valait la peine de se battre pour.

"Ouais, la quatrième." L'expression de Cora s'assombrit visiblement. "Elle préférait le frisson de la chasse à la proie en elle-même. À la seconde où il a cédé, elle a perdu tout intérêt. Tu ne peux même pas appeler ça une relation, mais elle avait tout mis en place pour le séduire au début. L'a jeté avant même d'avoir réclamé son prix. Cependant, je pense que Laura à quelque chose à voir avec ça. La seule fois où elle est intervenue."

"Comme quoi ?"

"Lui a dit ce que je t'ai dit. Elle a dit qu'elle n'arrêterait pas Derek mais que si elle n'était pas sérieuse, elle devrait tout arrêter. En réponse, elle a dit à Derek qu'elle n'était plus intéressée parce qu'il était, je ne sais plus, déprimant ou quelque chose dans le genre.

"Grincheux," Stiles se rappelait des mots de Derek. "Ennuyeux, qui ne parlait pas à moins que ce soit à propos de science."

Cora plissa les yeux.

De la colère froide commença à pourrir son estomac. "Je pensais que c'était ses mots. J'aurais dû le laisser finir. J'aurais réfuter chacun. De. Ces. Putain. De. Mots !"

"C'était probablement sa façon de se débarrasser de lui aussi rapidement et finalement que possible," supposa la fille. "Ça s'appelle un meurtre par compassion ?"

"Je me sens malade." Stiles ne mentait pas. Il était fatigué de toute cette merde. "S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est tout."

"C'est tout," dit Cora.

"Oh merci, mon Dieu," gémit Stiles. "Je veux dire, merci, mon Dieu pour Derek parce que je pense qu'il mérite une pause des humains et des non-humains, parce que c'est vraiment de la grosse merde. Alors, en tout cas—" il s'arrêta, quand les mots sortirent enfin. "Mais… il a seulement eu des petites-amies."

Cora haussa un sourcil. "Ouais ?"

"Tu as dit qu'il était bi ?"

"Non, j'ai dit qu'il sortirait probablement avec un mec, si c'était le bon."

"Cora," grogna Stiles dans sa main, "tu ne peux pas simplement rendre ton frère gay. Ou… je ne sais pas, bisexuel, alors qu'il ne l'est pas."

"Je pensais qu'il laisserait plus facilement un mec se rapprocher après toutes ses mésaventures avec les femmes."

"Cora, le dernier gars qui s'est approché de Derek s'est presque retrouvé avec le bras cassé !" Déclara Stiles se souvenait de la scène dans la bibliothèque où un gars avait pincé le cul de Derek quand il remplissait la tasse de Béatrice.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. "Il s'en fiche." Stiles ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle insistait mais il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de fausses—quoi ? Informations ? Attentes ? Espoirs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, à avoir accepter de trouver la bonne personne pour Derek. Il n'était même plus adapté pour le job à présent parce qu'il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas trouver quelqu'un à Derek.

Sérieusement, il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans la suite ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **A Neutrino Walks Through a Bar

**Auteur : **Moku

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais que la traduction, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas.

**Note de la traductrice : **Avant-dernière partie de cette histoire, je suis désolée pour le contre-temps. Je vais, du coup, tout décaler et donc le dernier chapitre sera posté mercredi prochain.

Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires, je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous plait autant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Stiles avait eu A- en chimie.

Sa première réaction n'avait pas été de le montrer à son père. Ou à ses amis. C'était de le montrer à Derek.

Par conséquent, dès que la cloche sonna, Stiles se leva d'un bond, renonça à son entraînement de lacrosse, parce que nique lacrosse et Finstock, il avait eu un putain de A- dans le cours de Harris. Il accéléra la Jeep comme si les limitations de vitesse n'était qu'un concept abstrait, se gara au hasard devant la bibliothèque et poussa les portes grandes ouvertes.

Derek fronça les sourcils, la surprise inscrite sur son visage, mais le dissimula rapidement derrière son habituel air renfrogné quand il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. "Ne devrais-tu pas être à l'école ?"

Stiles ignora la question alors qu'il envisageait une danse de la victoire, jetant son poing en l'air, des mouvements de sourcils codée ou quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, il se dirigea vers Derek avec détermination, le torse bombé, posa sa copie sur le comptoir et étudia attentivement son visage alors que les yeux de Derek parcouraient la feuille de papier. Juste comme Stiles, Derek dut plisser les yeux pour comprendre la minuscule lettre en haut de la feuille de façon très légère. En fait, le moment où Harris avait posé le test sur sa table sans même le regarder, Stiles avait supposé qu'il avait oublié de le noter jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque ce qui pouvait facilement être confondu avec une tache rouge.

Il ne s'attendait à rien, vraiment.

Pas à un câlin, pas à des félicitations.

Ok, peut-être un 'Génial Stiles, tu es la personne la plus incroyable du monde. Un génie scientifique. L'enfant de l'amour des frères de science Tony Stark et Bruce Banner, le QI multiplié par 10'.

Ce qu'il obtint fut un 'Génial. Du café ?'.

Le visage de Stiles était abattu. Un peu. Pas visiblement, heureusement. Rien que Derek ne remarqua, il espérait. Il n'était même pas certain de comment traiter sa réaction, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire de ça ? Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas. Si ce n'était pour Stiles, Derek aurait au moins dû être fier de lui-même d'être un excellent professeur.

"Ouais, je vais en faire," répondit Stiles en pilote automatique, récupérant le test et l'enfonçant dans la poche de son jean. Il attendit que l'eau bouille avant de se retourner, fixant, avec le regard vide, le dos de Derek, tendu et droit, et son mouvement beaucoup trop gêné. Comme s'il avait remarqué que Stiles le fixait et qu'il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal mais ne voulait toujours l'admettre ou se remettre en question.

Quelque chose en Stiles s'était simplement cassé.

"Tu es horrible !" Déclara-t-il, frappant Derek dans l'épaule, parce que non, Stiles n'allait pas faire une soirée d'auto-apitoiement ici. Derek grogna de surprise, se retourna mais Stiles continua, imperturbable. "Tu sais quoi ? Je vais à l'entraînement de lacrosse maintenant—que j'ai séché, juste pour ton information—pour évacuer ma colère, et quand je reviendrais, nous parlerons du fait que tu es un gros enfoiré. Encore ! Parce que ça," il tira la feuille de papier froissée de sa poche et le poussa contre la poitrine de Derek, "ça mérite plus qu'un 'Génial'," en répétant le mot avec un ennui exagéré. "Je mérite un putain de cookie." Fixant ostensiblement la vitrine, il passa devant Derek et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Heureusement, Finstock avait perdu environ un quart d'heure à parler de conneries aléatoires qui étaient censées renforcer l'esprit d'équipe. Ce qui fit que Stiles n'était pas en retard, à moins qu'il ait anticipé une autre anecdote sur la grand-mère décédée de Finstock.

Stiles avait peut-être ou peut-être pas joué son jeu le plus agressif, fonçant dans Jackson, écartant Scott de son chemin, donnant involontairement un coup de pied dans le genou de Danny—celui-ci était sérieusement et purement accidentel—plaquant Boyd au sol. Ses coéquipiers fronçaient les sourcils, il pouvait sentir le regard pénétrant de Lydia et quand il se retourna, Cora se tenait juste à côté des gradins, les mains dans les poches, les jambes écartées comme un videur. Stiles souriait en coin parce qu'être ouvertement un enfoiré une fois de temps en temps était un soulagement. Et ce n'était pas comme si les gars étaient sérieusement blessés. Les joueurs des équipes adverses avaient fait pire lors des vrais matchs..

Cependant, quand Finstock en eut marre de son jeu déloyal et le mit sur le banc, entre Lydia qui était en mode petite-amie surprotectrice et Cora, il était certain qu'il préfèrerait faire face à un loup-garou, donc il approcha cette dernière.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?" Demanda-t-elle, et s'il ne savait pas mieux, elle paraissait presque inquiète. "Je peux sentir ta colère à plusieurs kilomètres."

"Je ne suis pas en colère," mentit-il.

"Ne mens pas. Je peux le dire quand tu le fais, tu le sais."

"Je suis presque sûr que je dois donner mon accord pour passer au détecteur de mensonge."

Cora roula des yeux mais ne commenta pas plus. Stiles rebondissait sur ses talons avec une énergie nerveuse et de la frustration avant de finalement laisser échapper. "Derek est un putain de connard, voilà pourquoi."

Elle le fixa, puis roula des yeux. "J'aurais dû te prévenir," marmonna-t-elle dans un souffle et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle continua. "Paige est venue à nouveau hier."

Stiles se figea sur place. Il en avait vraiment marre de ce nom.

"Elle est enceinte. Et elle va se marier."

Stiles la fixa, ouvrant la bouche. "Hein ?"

"Elle voulait s'excuser. Auprès de nous tous. Mais elle voulait parler à Derek d'abord. Ce que nous avons rendu impossible. Alors, elle avait simplement abandonné et nous a expliqué ça sur le pas de notre porte. On dirait qu'elle envisage de ré emménager à Beacon Hills avec son fiancé et ne voulait pas d'ennui avec nous."

"C'est… intelligent ?"

Ce qui expliquait en quelque sorte la mauvaise humeur de Derek. Évidemment, son ex, qui l'avait brisé en mille morceaux, annonçait soudainement qu'elle allait se marier avec un bébé en chemin, toute heureuse et souriante, et Derek était censé accepter ça tout simplement ? Stiles ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que Derek ressentait à ce sujet. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Derek pouvait l'utiliser comme une sorte de punching-ball verbal ou un exutoire à sa colère. Pour autant, cela rendait Stiles encore plus furieux et amenait sa colère à un autre niveau. Parce que maintenant, il n'était pas simplement blessé qu'il ait balayé quelque chose dont il était fier mais non, maintenant une jalousie féroce face au pouvoir que Paige conservait encore sur Derek se mêlait à ses émotions négatives déjà existantes.

Comment était-il même supposé de chercher sincèrement quelqu'un pour Derek s'il se sentait comme ça devant son ex ?

Stiles laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, fixant le ciel bleu et les nuages blancs duveteux, pressant les paumes de ses mains à nouveau contre ses yeux et quand il les retira, il repéra un nuage en forme de renard. "Derek m'a dit de lui trouver quelqu'un, tu le savais ?"

"Ouais, il en a parlé," dit Cora en fronçant les sourcils.

"Et si je ne peux pas le faire ?" Continua-t-il, baissant la tête. "Et si Paige était censée être son âme sœur mais qu'elle a paniqué et s'est enfuie. Et s'il se essaie de franchir le pas et qu'il se ramasse, que celui qu'il avait laissé être proche de lui, s'enfuit à cause de que vous êtes ? Et si ça arrive à nouveau, cette fois-ci ce serait ma faute."

"S'ils fuient, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas les bons," déclara Cora avec obstination.

"Cora, la vie n'est pas un film de Disney," Stiles dut se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher de crier. "Ce n'est pas toujours la Bête et la Belle"—il n'y avait qu'un idiot maigrichon et délirant de dix-sept ans—"et je ne peux pas vous promettre, à toi comme à lui, le romantique 'et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours' que tu essaies de trouver."

"Tu vas le faire," répondit-elle fermement, les yeux ne vacillant pas. "Je sais que tu vas trouver quelqu'un."

Stiles était sur le point de taper du pied. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. N'avait pas besoin de la pression. N'avait pas besoin de ce fardeau. Il devrait juste dire non à Cora. Il devrait juste dire non à Derek. Mais il ne le fit pas. Non, il tourna simplement les talons et se précipita dans les vestiaires, ignorant les appels de Finstock. Après que la porte se soit refermée derrière lui, il s'étira avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il devrait les couper, ils devenaient trop long.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda soudainement Scott, se laissant tomber à côté de lui. Stiles poussa un cri de surprise et se décala de quelque centimètres dans l'autre direction. "Tu as presque disloqué l'épaule de Jackson là-bas."

"Rien."

Scott le regarda, les yeux adoucis et chaleureux, et puis, il déplaça sa main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Stiles. "As-tu craqué pour Cora ?"

Stiles s'étouffa avec sa salive. Ou de l'air. Ou les deux.

"Quoi ?"

"Ce n'est pas le cas ?"

"Oh mon Dieu, non !" Il hurlait maintenant et il espérait que Cora avait quitté le terrain et ne pouvait pas l'entendre, parce que tout le monde serait offensé par la véhémence de la réponse qu'il eut, face à la suggestion absurde de Scott.

"Mais," commença Scott, et puis il s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. "C'est ton expression pour Lydia."

"Je n'ai pas d'expression pour Lydia."

"Si tu en as une. C'est cette 'ma vie amoureuse sera à jamais inexistante parce que je continue de tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne' expression."

Horrifié, Stiles fixa son meilleur ami, puis grogna et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Son visage était un putain de livre ouvert. "C'est si mauvais que ça ?" Demanda-t-il.

Scott hésita un moment. "Je ne sais pas. Ça l'est ?"

Stiles fronça les sourcils dans sa main, regardant les dalles sur le sol. "Au moins, il sait que j'existe," admit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Félicitations à Scott pour ne même pas avoir tressailli à l'idée qu'il était bi. Là encore, la façon dont, depuis quelques mois, Stiles écoutait les explications détaillées de Danny sur le sexe aurait pu être un indice.

"Donc ce n'est pas Cora ?"

"Non, ça ne l'est pas," renifla Stiles, cognant leurs épaules ensemble.

"Dieu merci, parce qu'elle me fait encore peur."

A cela, Stiles explosa d'un rire long et fort, un tantinet hystérique. Si Cora faisait peur à Scott, il ne savait pas ce que ferait Derek à son meilleur ami. Stiles s'arrêta seulement quand le reste de l'équipe de lacrosse arriva de l'extérieur, lui lançant des regards noirs.

**1000**

Stiles entra dans la bibliothèque avec moins de courage qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Derek leva les yeux du comptoir, haussant ses deux sourcils mais Stiles passa simplement devant lui et s'affala dans son fauteuil, saluant de la main Bonny et Benny.

Il se demandait s'il était fait en verre. Il se demandait si tout le monde pouvait voir ce que Scott voyait. Il se demandait si Derek savait. S'il était au courant, il lui faciliterait probablement les choses, pas vrai ? Le rejetterait ? Soit il n'aborderait jamais le sujet ou le rejetterait gentiment. Ce n'était pas comme si Stiles était étranger avec le concept de rejet et il avait fait en sorte que ça fonctionne avec Lydia. Maintenant, ils étaient incroyablement bien ensemble. Une combinaison dangereuse. Une force qu'il fallait prendre en compte. Peut-être qu'il pourrait être amis avec Derek aussi après le départ de cette expression gênante qui l'entourait.

Ils parlaient beaucoup. Ils avaient des choses en commun. Peut-être qu'il était un bon parti quand il s'agissait d'être ami ? Il voulait au moins rester ami avec Derek. Vraiment. Dès qu'il aurait trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait sortir avec Derek, yep, Stiles oublierait son stupide béguin.

Roulant des yeux à sa propre consolation intérieure, il se pencha pour brancher son ordinateur portable et fit ses devoirs. Dix minutes plus tard—pas que Stiles ait regardé la petite horloge digitale de son ordinateur—Derek s'arrêta au niveau de sa table. Stiles ne leva pas les yeux. Il n'était pas encore prêt à se lancer. Derek hésita un moment avant de placer une tasse—une vraie tasse en porcelaine—près de l'ordinateur de Stiles. Et puis un cookie aux pépites de chocolat qui n'était pas dans leur assortiment habituel fit une apparition dans son champ de vision. Sa tête se releva brusquement avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Derek était déjà à mi-chemin vers le comptoir, le bout de ses oreilles tout rouge.

Ouais, non, 'juste amis' était totalement exclu en fait.

Avant qu'il ne puisse alimenter cette horrible pensée en une vraie crise de panique, il se jeta dans le travail. Il avait de l'algèbre qui l'attendait. Et de l'histoire. Et de l'anglais. Stiles était absorbé par sa dissertation sur l'Anomalie de la mer Baltique et pourquoi il pensait que cela ressemblait davantage au Faucon Millenium de Star Wars qu'à un putain de champignon, quand quelqu'un près de lui s'éclaircit la voix. Il sursauta, et cligna des yeux vers Derek pendant quelques secondes floues.

"Ouais ?" Demanda-t-il, confus.

"C'est l'heure de la fermeture, dit Derek comme si Stiles était un idiot. Il en était un. Il n'allait même plus essayer d'argument contre ça. "Veux-tu—"

"Ouais, je peux aider," dit-il, étirant ses bras, faisant craquer ses os.

"Non. Ce n'était pas—" Derek roula des yeux. "J'ai fini."

Stiles cligna encore des yeux de confusion. Sérieusement, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur un sujet aussi bien. "Oh," dit-il simplement. Pendant un moment, Derek se balançait sur ses pieds, avant de simplement s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de Stiles.

Et c'est vrai, Stiles avait dit quelque chose à propos de parler. Là encore, le cookie avait tout effacé, vraiment. C'était à quel point il était facile. Donnez-lui simplement à manger et il pouvait tout pardonner, apparemment. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas que Derek était complètement incapable de montrer de vraies émotions quand il en avait besoin.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, et quand il fut clair que Stiles n'allait pas entamer la conversation même s'il le voulait, Derek s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge. "Est-ce tu veux toujours les cours particuliers ?" Demanda soigneusement Derek, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Stiles lui dise quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

"Hein ?"

"Tu as eu ton A," dit Derek, étrangement sur la défensive.

Et oh. Oh !

Ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec Paige. Ça avait toujours été à propos de Stiles.

"Tu dois te foutre de moi," Stiles faillit s'étrangler de rire. "Oh mon Dieu, idiot absurde, socialement maladroit et parfait."

"Quoi." Derek eut l'air offensé.

Et même ça, c'était attachant alors que ça ne devrait pas vraiment être le cas.

"Je pensais que tu—parce que tu—juste que tu es toujours," Stiles agita ses mains pour faire passer son message. À en juger par le visage de Derek, il n'y arrivait pas. Mais sérieusement, il n'allait pas lui dire 'je suis venu ici en premier parce que je voulait te le montrer. Sois fier de moi. Aime-moi, aime-moi.' comme un putain de chiot. "Je pensais que tu t'en fichais. Que je t'agaçais—"

"C'est le cas," dit Derek avec un haussement d'épaules. "Tu parles trop vite. Et trop. Tu utilise des mots là où ils ne sont pas nécessaires. Ou tu les détourne. Tu ne peux pas rester immobile. Tu continue à taper ton stylo contre la table, je peux à peine suivre ton—"

"Si ta liste de toutes mes mauvaises habitudes n'est pas suivie par un 'mais', je vais vraiment être offensé," dit Stiles, un peu abasourdi par la quantité de mots que Derek avait utilisé pour le décrire lui et, pas le ECMLink avec une collecte de données améliorées et un contrôle total du carburant et du timing et de nombreuses autres fonctionnalités. A un moment donné, Derek s'était en quelque sorte extasié devant cette chose stupide, Stiles avait été convaincu que Derek était techno-sexuel et qu'il allait être forcé de lui trouver un androïde mignon ou quelque chose d'aussi high tech.

Derek tourna sa tête sur le côté. "Mais ça ne me dérange pas."

La bouche de Stiles était grande ouverte et Derek haussa à nouveau les épaules. Stiles remarqua enfin que le haussement d'épaules n'était pas un signe qu'il ne s'en souciait pas. C'était un discours flagrant de Derek pour signifier sa perte de mots, sa gêne à propos de quelque chose, pour Stiles et non pas d'une 'oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que je me permets d'être vu avec lui en public' manière. C'était une 'ça ne me dérange pas du tout de passer du temps avec toi mais tu peux être tellement agaçant que c'est difficile de te le faire savoir' manière. Ou quelque chose.

Derek l'aimait bien.

Aww, nique le fait de garder la face et toutes ces conneries stupides.

"Mec, j'ai récupéré ma copie et je me suis précipité hors de la classe. J'étais terriblement fière de ce A- que je voulait te le montrer d'abord. Et tu m'as verbalement giflé dans la tête." Derek fit un truc, un son léger qui aurait pu être une grimace et quelque chose d'autre avec ses sourcils mais Stiles continua, parce que avec Derek, tu devais utiliser des mots. Derek était si socialement inepte que ça en était ridicule. "Qu'en as-tu pensé ? Que je ne viendrais plus maintenant que j'ai eu mon A ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes parfois ? Parce que ce n'est pas comme si je t'ai dit souvent que j'aimais passer du temps avec toi. Et que cela ne me dérangerait pas de passer du temps avec toi à apprendre des trucs qui n'ont rien à voir avec l'école. Comme critiquer des films au cinéma," ajouta-t-il, parce que c'était important. Il voulait dire quelque chose comme 'Parce que nous sommes amis' mais il n'allait pas se friend-zone tout seul.

Non, si Derek voulait être ami avec lui—et seulement ça—Derek devrait le rendre péniblement clair, comme il le faisait avec tous les autres gens.

Ce qui était injuste parce que Stiles savait que Derek n'était rien d'autre qu'un gros ours en peluche quand il s'agissait des gens à qui il tenait, comme le prouvait l'air hagard qu'il avait eu quand Emilia s'était agrippée à sa jambe et avait commencé à pleurer. S'il tenait un peu à Stiles… eh bien, il essayerait de le rejeter gentiment. Très, très gentiment. Et pas comme le connard que les gens croyaient qu'il était.

Ce qu'il n'était pas, évidemment.

"Et tu n'est pas un enfoiré, au fait. Même si je continue de te traiter de ça. Je dis ça de façon totalement attachante. Comme un surnom mignon, tu sais ?" Dit Stiles, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas garder sa putain de bouche fermée.

"Merci," répondit sèchement Derek. Et après un moment, il ajouta faiblement, "Merdeux."

Le cerveau de Stiles court-circuita.

Il pouvait sentir le carbone sur sa langue, voir les lumières s'éteindre et sentir la lumière exploser dans sa tête, parce que c'était un honnête, il n'avait même pas besoin de plisser les yeux, minuscule sourire sur les lèvres de Derek. Stiles était heureux que son corps soit pris au piège par la surprise et donc bloqué sur son siège car sinon il aurait sauté sur Derek. D'accord, c'était un sourire à ses dépens mais c'était quand même un sourire à cause de Stiles ou pour Stiles, et c'était le sien à lui.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui n'allait pas avec les ex de Derek. Parce que ce gars était la chose la plus adorable au monde. Embêter Derek était comme donner un coup de pied à un chiot et cela incluait la hypervigilante et trop effrayée Paige qui ne pouvait pas supporter que Derek se transforme en une boule de poils douze fois par an.

Stiles ne comprendrait jamais.

Derek le regarda par-dessus le cahier, il resta silencieux un long moment et son visage faisait des choses incroyablement intéressantes que Stiles ne pouvait déchiffrer mais qui restaient amusantes à regarder. Derek finit par renifler. "Il y a… une exposition scientifique le mois prochain. À Sacramento. Tu veux y aller ?"

"Tout seul ?" Demanda Stiles, son cerveau redémarrant lentement.

Derek roula des yeux. "Ensemble."

"Avec toi ?" S'enquit Stiles, parce que Derek le rendait clairement stupide.

Derek ne daigna même pas lui donner une réponse verbale. Lui jetant simplement un coup d'œil.

"Mais… pourquoi ?"

Derek ouvrit sa bouche, puis pressa ses lèvres en une ligne fine. En fait, il avait l'air de se préparer au combat. "Pour célébrer d'avoir battu Harris dans sa fierté académique ?"

C'était déconcertant à quel point son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré, comment sa posture était devenue soudainement plus droite et son visage probablement rayonnant quand il sourit à ces mots. "Tu veux vraiment aller là-bas avec moi ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, arrête de revérifier. Je ne fais rien sans le vouloir."

En réalité, il dut se donner un coup de pied pour empêcher un 'Oh mon Dieu, oui, oui, oui, et tous les oui du monde' et opta finalement pour un 'Génial' neutre.

Derek lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Stiles laissa échapper un rire surpris et Derek secoua la tête avec amusement.

"Ouais, faisons-le," dit-il doucement.

Jusque-là, il ferait ce pour quoi Cora l'avait engagé.

Parce que Derek le méritait.

**0111**

Stiles évitait en quelque sorte la bibliothèque. Surtout, parce qu'il pensait que son ambition qui était déjà à peine là, disparaîtrait complètement quand il verrait Derek. Sa demi-vie était probablement plus courte que celle du Francium. Il avait dit à Derek qu'il serait moins présent, parce qu'il allait être occupé pendant les prochains jours. Mais ça faisait une semaine maintenant et Stiles était toujours au beau milieu de ses recherches et il voulait voir Derek.

Il ne plaisantait même pas.

C'était en train de le tuer.

"Il me tue," éclata Cora quand elle arriva à leur table, poussant son plateau sur la table avec assez de force pour faire trembler le jus de Stiles.

"Qui ça ?" Demanda Scott confus, mâchant ses légumes.

"Mon frère !"

Le cœur de Stiles ne rata pas un battement. Non.

Cora fixa ses yeux dans les siens, puis pointa sa fourchette vers lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Stiles resta bouche bée. "Quoi ? Moi ?"

"Il est de mauvaise humeur depuis des jours. Et il continue de me lancer ces regards trahis, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais éventuellement pu faire de mal en dehors de te présenter à lui ?"

"Hé, attends une seconde," dit Stiles, faisant un T avec ses mains et appelant un Time Out, "Premièrement, c'était ta glorieuse idée de me faire l'espionner—" Isaac laissa échapper un rire étouffé, mais Stiles se contenta de le fixer. "Deuxièmement, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis des jours." Six jours, pas qu'il les comptait vraiment. "Et troisièmement, je travaille dur là pour que tout se passe bien pour vous tous, d'accord ?"

"Il a raison," confirma Stiles, mâchant sa salade. "Il essaie de draguer des filles à droite et à gauche. C'est comme un carnage."

"Tu ne peux pas détourner les yeux," acquiesça Erica.

Cora fronça les sourcils.

"Pour Derek, Cora. Pas pour moi."

Sa bouche s'ouvrit un 'oh' silencieux.

**0010**

Si Stiles avait appris quelque chose de Goldfinger de Ian Flemming, c'était qu'une fois était un accident.

Donc quand il s'assit dans le bureau de son père, partageant un déjeuner tardif de burgers végétariens ce dimanche-là, il ne réfléchit pas beaucoup au fait que Frédérick et Talia Hale entrèrent dans la pièce. Il avait peut-être été un peu surpris de les voir tous les deux mais son père agit comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose alors Stiles continua simplement à manger.

Jusqu'à ce que Frederick se laisse tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui, son bras jeté sur le dossier, presque enroulé autour de l'épaule de Stiles.

"Stiles," salua-t-il aimablement.

Stiles déglutit, puis laissa échapper un rire tremblotant. "Euh, hey, M. Hale, Mme Hale." Il salua d'un signe de tête la femme, qui le toisait avec un air qui semblait littéralement le mépriser. Il était très familier avec ce genre d'expression. Il en avait reçu pendant des années à chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler à Lydia et elle ne lui accordait même pas un regard.

"Merci encore d'avoir emmené Cora au bal," continua Frédérick, apparemment inconscient des regards hostiles de sa femme.

"Euh, ouais, avec plaisir ?"

"Cora n'arrête pas de parler de toi."

"... Merci ?"

"Derek n'arrête pas de se vanter de toi, aussi," ajouta soudainement Talia Hale avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Elle avait l'air de vouloir le manger au déjeuner. En le tuant de manière extrêmement douloureuse.

"Euh—"

"Techniquement," l'interrompit Monsieur Hale, "il a dit : 'ce petit merdeux à qui je donne des cours, a eut un A- dans le cours de Harris'. Il nous a même montré le test." Il lança un regard désolé au shérif. "Et par ce petit merdeux, il voulait dire—"

Son père lui fit juste un signe de la main.

Merci, papa.

"Et puis, il s'est lancé dans une tirade sur comme tu gaspillais ton potentiel," continua Talia, jetant un coup d'œil à son père comme si elle avait simplement attendu pour jeter ce commentaire. Intervention parentale et ces deux-là n'étaient même pas ses parents ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Ils n'avaient même pas dit ce qu'ils faisaient dans le bureau du shérif ! "Qu'est-ce que c'était que tu voulais faire ?"

Stiles essaya de se rouler en boule, alors que son père croisait les bras sur sa poitrine dans l'expectative, le poussant à répondre avec un regard qui disait, 'Allez, Stiles. Nous aimerions tous connaître tes stupides projets d'avenir'. Il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir d'en avoir parlé à Derek. Et pourquoi Derek le dirait-il à ses parents ?

"Je pensais à la Mythologie ? Peut-être?"

Parce qu'avec l'existence des loups-garous venait certainement d'autres choses. Il y avait la magie, d'accord ? C'était super cool. Ouais, alors peut-être qu'à un certain moment, il avait pensé à se lancer dans la parapsychologie ou la cryptozoologie ou le folklore ou d'autres choses que tout le monde qualifierait de folles, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était inscrit dans la pierre. Et étrangement, les Hales—putain de loups-garous—ne semblaient pas très enclins à ce qu'il s'intéresse à un quelconque domaine de recherche sur le paranormal, ce qui était un peu suspect.

Donc Stiles plissa les yeux, comme s'il voulait leur dire 'je sais ce que vous êtes, je vous surveille'. Mon Dieu, il se sentait comme Dib parlant de loups-garous et de Nosferatu et stupides aliens verts. Pas étonnant qu'il n'arrive pas à avoir un putain de rencard. Il était une véritable menace.

"Je ne savais pas que Derek te donnait des cours," dit son père, manquant complètement l'essentiel. "Ou à propos de ce A-."

"Je te l'avais pas dit ?" Demanda Stiles, en se raclant la gorge. "Que Derek me donnait des cours ? Non ? J'ai dû oublier."

Son père haussa ses sourcils.

"Eh bien, je suis heureux que nos enfants s'entendent bien," finit-il par dire, mais Stiles était certain qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Frederick laissa tomber son bras sur l'épaule de Stiles. Il tressaillit, leva les yeux mais Frédérick avait les yeux rivés sur le père de Stiles. "Ça serait bien si nos familles pouvaient se voir de temps en temps. Je veux dire, Stiles appartient pratiquement à la famille maintenant. Nous n'avons pas encore parler des arrangements floraux mais le mariage avec Cora est toujours sur la table, pas vrai ?"

"Mariage ?"

"C'était une blague !" Cria Stiles, agitant les bras.

"Nous organisons habituellement un barbecue à la fin du mois de juillet avec toute la famille et quelques amis. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?" Continua Frédérick, ignorant complètement l'intervention de Stiles.

Stiles savait ce que c'était. C'était Frédérick Hale flirtant avec son père et il utilisait Stiles comme excuse. Il pleurait intérieurement parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que son père refuse cette invitation.

Évidemment, il ne le fit pas.

Il détestait son karma.

**0110**

Deux fois était une coïncidence.

Donc Stiles aurait peut-être été un peu surpris mais pas complètement préoccupé quand un autre Hale le coinça à l'épicerie entre les fruits et les légumes. Grâce à l'étrange habitudes de Cora, il s'était même habitué à être acculé, ce qui n'était vraiment pas sain.

"Stiles," le salua l'homme, ses yeux bleus perçants s'attardant sur lui comme s'ils essayaient de déchiffrer un message crypté. "N'est-ce pas ?"

"Euh, ouais, hé," dit-il.

"Peter Hale."

"Oh ouais, je sais," mentit-il. Ok, il mentait à moitié. Il savait que c'était un Hale mais faire correspondre un visage à un nom avait toujours été un problème pour lui. Par rapport aux noms et aux faits, eh bien, c'était une toute autre affaire.

Parce que Peter ? Il était connu en ville comme l'excentrique. Peter était l'intrus de la famille. Le moins charmant. Le flippant. Peter gloussa d'amusement et puis, sans véritable transition, il déclara : "Cora pense que c'est sa faute."

Stiles cligna stupidement des yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui l'est ?"

"La condition… de Derek."

"Quelle condition ?" Demanda Stiles, confus.

"Il a perdu son loup," murmura une petite voix au niveau des jambes de Peter et pour la première fois, il remarqua Abhay qui se tenait près de son père, les mains tenant fermement son pantalon, levant les yeux avec une expression ennuyée et des yeux bleus sévères.

Peter devait être fier d'elle.

"Et ça l'est," affirma Peter. "C'est pourquoi, elle veut désespérément trouver quelqu'un à Derek." Stiles plissa les yeux. Peter haussa un fin sourcil, un amusement clair dans le regard. "C'est la raison pour laquelle son âme sœur est une femme dans la quarantaine."

"Excuse-moi," déclara simplement Stiles et il agita la main entre eux, indiquant le manque d'espace. Peter fit un pas en arrière. "Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles," continua-t-il, se détournant déjà.

"Mais tu le sais," décida Peter. "Ce qui rend cela d'autant plus intéressant. Ma sœur ne cesse de se demander quel est ton point de vue. Je pense que c'est simplement de la curiosité. Elle croit que c'est… de l'exploitation. Elle n'est pas très fan de toi."

Stiles jeta sa tête en arrière, fixant le plafond parce que, c'était quoi ce bordel ?

"Toujours pas la moindre idée," chantonna-t-il, poussant Peter hors de son chemin avec son chariot et se dirigea vers les réfrigérateurs.

"Tout le monde sait que Cora fait ça pour se racheter. Mais quelles sont tes intentions ?"

"Des bonnes notes ?" Interrogea Stiles avec espoir. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Pourquoi toute la famille Hale était soudainement catégorique pour l'arrêter ? Ensuite, ils allaient organiser une intervention. Il ne savait pas quel genre cependant. Par exemple, ça serait un 'ne blesse pas mon neveu' discours ou un 'dépêche-toi et trouve à mon neveu un putain de compagnon' discours ?

Stiles ne le savait vraiment pas.

Peter alla chercher une pomme, la faisant tourner d'une manière nonchalante avant de la jeter à Abhay qui l'attrapa facilement, le remerciant poliment.

"Savais-tu que Cora était allée parler à Paige avant son départ ? Cora avait neuf ans à l'époque. Tout le monde croyait qu'elle était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Quand Derek l'a découvert, il était furieux et il a essayé de l'arrêter. Malheureusement, cela lui a simplement permis de les entendre. Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce que Paige lui a dit ?"

"Non ?" Essaya Stiles, fouillant dans les réfrigérateurs de légumes à la recherche de carottes et de petits pois. Il avait le sentiment que Peter lui dirait quand même.

"Elle a essayé. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle puisse aimer un monstre."

Stiles s'arrêta dans son mouvement.

"C'est quand il s'est brisé, pas vrai, papa ?" Demanda Abhay d'une voix ennuyée.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Stiles prit le premier paquet qu'il pu trouver et le jeta à Peter. Les oignons tombèrent sur le sol après qu'ils aient rebondi sur le visage surpris de l'homme et la bouche d'Abhay s'ouvrit.

"Il n'est pas brisé putain, espèce de—" Stiles s'interrompit, fixant la fille avec les yeux grands ouverts. "Tu n'es pas très gentil," corrigea-t-il mollement, mais sa voix redevint grognante. "Il est prudent, pas complètement endommagé. Simplement parce qu'il," il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, remarquant que d'autres clients le fixaient. "Il va bien. Tout bien considéré. Cela lui prend juste plus longtemps."

Peter arqua ses sourcils. Abhay l'imita.

"Maman. Peter et Abhay sont encore méchants."

Le corps de Stiles devint rigide. Du coin de l'œil, il put distinguer Emilia, la main dans celle de Laura, qui les regardait avec confusion. Avant qu'il puisse balbutier des excuses ou quelque chose, parce qu'il venait de crier et avait attaqué l'oncle de Laura avec des produits frais, la femme s'avança.

"Oncle Peter !" Grogna-t-elle, tirant Emilia derrière elle alors qu'elle avançait vers son oncle, le tapant dans l'épaule. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Arrête d'intimider le garçon !"

Stiles les regarda, étouffa un rire en voyant le regard légèrement paniqué et piégé de Peter Hale et sa fille l'imita à nouveau. Stiles regarda Laura le réprimander pendant environ une minute avant de s'ennuyer. Il toussa une fois, puis désigna l'allée suivante. Quand la famille Hale l'ignora, il haussa simplement les épaules, prit son caddie et partit.

**0101**

"Stiles," demanda son père dès qu'il décrocha le téléphone. "Pourquoi est-ce que je viens d'écouter un de mes adjoints me raconter que mon fils a attaqué Peter Hale dans un supermarché avec des tranches de pommes congelées ?"

"Euh," dit Stiles, et jura. "Ma main a dérapé ?"

Son père fredonna dans le téléphone, puis, "As-tu au moins acheté les pommes ?"

"C'était des oignons," corrigea gentiment Stiles.

"La question subsiste."

"Euh, non."

Son père laissa échapper un bruit réprobateur. "Je pensais que je t'avais mieux élevé," dit-il avant de raccrocher et Stiles n'était pas sûr de savoir quelle partie de l'interaction dans le supermarché dérangeait le plus son père. L'implication d'un Hale et sa fille, les oignons non-achetés ou le fait de jouer avec la nourriture.

Au moins, Stiles savait ce qui le dérangeait le plus lui : le fait que son père semblait amusé.

**0110**

Une fois était un accident. Deux fois était une coïncidence. Trois fois était une action ennemie.

Et dans la mesure où une action ennemie se faisait, celle-ci commençait comme une attaque sournoise et finissait avec fracas.

Stiles avait innocemment observé une déesse ou peut-être une sainte aux cheveux noirs, parce que la façon dont elle traitait ces monstres diaboliques avec une patience inhumaine était qui avait permis à Stiles de croire qu'elle était une fée ou quelque chose du genre.

Ce qui lui rappela, est-ce que les fées existaient ? Il devrait demander à Cora.

En tout cas, il était là, observant discrètement la femme alors qu'elle continuait de le regarder avec confusion, ce qui le força en quelque sorte à revoir son opinion sur sa sournoiserie, quand quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui.

Il leva les yeux, puis cacha son visage dans ses mains.

"Oh mon Dieu, finissons-en," dit-il, la voix tendue. "Je veux dire, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais fais-le simplement. Et si tu pouvais te calmer sur le cryptique, ça serait génial."

Laura le regarda simplement, de l'amusement jouant dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle se penchait en arrière, ses jambes étirées et croisées au niveau des chevilles. Et puis, il y eut un bruit de pas précipités et avant que Stiles ne puisse voir ce qui se passait, il ressentit une légère douleur dans son genou. Il cria et fixa confus la petite fille brune en face de lui, les poings sur les hanches et le menton relevé en signe de défi.

"Est-ce que tu viens juste de me donner un coup de pied ?"

"Emilia," dit Laura, la voix dure. La petite fille leva simplement son menton encore plus haut. "Excuse-toi."

"Non."

"Emilia," un autre voix s'éleva derrière elle. Stiles voulut s'enfuir quand il aperçut Abhay. "Papa dit que ça va. Qu'ils sont juste des idiots."

Emilia se tourna vers son cousin, dubitative, puis revint vers Stiles. "Je suis désolée. Mais arrête de faire ça !" Continua-t-elle, pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. "Je ne te pardonnerai pas si tu le blesses !"

Stiles se contenta de la fixer, la bouche ouverte, quand les filles commencèrent à se pourchasser l'une l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?"

Laura, à côté de lui, gloussa doucement. "Je suis désolée pour elle. Elle aime vraiment beaucoup Derek." Ouais, eh bien, elle n'était pas là seule, pensa amèrement Stiles. "Je ne suis pas ici pour faire quoi que ce soit," ajouta Laura, "à l'exemption de les regarder jouer."

"Si tu le dis," répondit avec suspicion Stiles. "Mais si c'est la vérité, ça fait de toi la personne la plus saine de ta famille que j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer jusqu'à présent."

Elle ricana à ça. "Que puis-je dire ? Je tiens de mon père."

Qui était peut-être l'un des plus effrayant de tous. Au moins, Talia montrait clairement son hostilité. Frédérick avait été charmant, gentil et normal, et Stiles s'interrogeait constamment sur ce qu'il lui voulait jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Frédérick se fichait pas mal de Stiles et encore plus de son père.

"Moi aussi," répondit finalement Stiles.

Après un moment de silence, il recommença à parler. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, de toute façon ? J'ai l'impression qu'on me tend un piège. Je me sens violé. Et Emilia me déteste. Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait bien mais maintenant elle me déteste. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

Laura éclata de rire. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Stiles."

"Mais c'est pourtant l'impression que j'ai."

"Je suis désolée pour ma famille," s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement. "Ils veulent juste que Derek soit heureux."

"Il n'est pas malheureux," répondit Stiles, roulant des yeux.

"Non il ne l'est pas," acquiesça Laura. "Mais ils pensent qu'il l'est."

"Avoir une moitié n'est pas le plus important," dit Stiles, même s'il était un loser sur qui personne ne se retournerait, alors peut-être que c'était juste la frustration qui parlait pour lui.

"Le père d'Emilia," commença Laura, "était un sorte de connard, mais je ne voulais pas le voir. Quand il a appris que j'étais enceinte, il a quitté l'appartement et n'est jamais revenu. Chose marrante, il a facilement accepté que je sois," elle jeta un coup d'œil de Stiles, puis elle sourit narquoisement, "une personne qui aimait les chiens," Stiles roula des yeux d'exaspération, "mais un enfant ? Ça gâchait son plan sur dix ans."

"Félicitations, alors," dit Stiles. "Pour t'être débarrassé de lui avant que vous soyez mariés et que vous soyez obligés de remplir les papiers du divorce. Je sais d'expérience que c'est compliqué."

Laura rit de surprise. "Merci, je suppose."

Stiles se pencha en arrière sur le banc.

Laura serait un bonne belle-sœur.

**0101**

"Stiles ?" Son père toqua contre l'encadrement de la porte avant d'entrer et Stiles leva les yeux de son écran, distrait alors qu'il était encore en plein milieu de son processus d'élimination.

Deux semaines.

Deux putain de semaines et il en avait tellement fini avec cette merde maintenant. Deux semaines durant lesquelles il avait vécu un enfer à récolter des numéros de téléphone, prendre des photos, flâner dans chaque café, club ou salle de sport. Diable, il avait même commencé à draguer des femmes aux supermarchés. La seule raison pour laquelle cela ne s'était pas fini avec lui recevant des gifles, était parce que apparemment, 'sa réputation le précédait'.

Dieu merci, cela lui permis d'expliquer les choses beaucoup plus facilement.

Quand il pensait que quelqu'un pouvait convenir, il les abordait, leur expliquait qui il était et ce qu'il faisait; c'était incroyablement embarrassant, surtout quand ses amis étaient témoins de ses tentatives maladroites à essayer de ne pas paraître vraiment stupides. Il laissa de côté son nom, mais leur dit presque tout ce qu'il savait sur Derek, et évaluait soigneusement leur réaction à chaque mot qu'il disait.

En résumé, Stiles était certain qu'il n'avait jamais parlé à autant de personnes dans sa vie et en vérité, il devenait vraiment bon à ça.

Dommage que ça ne soit pas pour son propre bénéfice.

"Tu as un invité," dit bizarrement son père, et Stiles fronça les sourcils. Habituellement, il laissait Scott ou quiconque rentrer dans la chambre de Stiles, l'avertissant en criant dans les escaliers trois secondes avant.

"Okay ?"

"C'est Derek Hale."

Le corps de Stiles devint rigide. Ses os craquèrent à cause de la vitesse à laquelle il se redressa, et son père le regarda suspicieusement.

"Je vais descendre," dit Stiles, "dis-lui juste de m'attendre."

"D'accord," répondit son père de façon hésitante, puis il quitta la pièce.

Ok, cool. C'était cool. C'était Derek devant sa porte. Rien d'étrange à ce sujet. Rien du tout. Il était en train de paniquer et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Fixant le document ouvert sur son ordinateur, il jeta sa tête en arrière et appuya sur imprimer, puis il fourra le papier encore chaud dans la poche de son jean. Avant de quitter sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Il était… présentable… Il s'était rasé la tête donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour sa coupe de cheveux et, ses vêtements étaient ceux qu'il avait porté au lycée et vu que ni Lydia ni Erica ne s'étaient moqués de lui à cause d'eux, il devrait convenir à Derek aussi. Pas qu'il s'habillait pour Derek. Ou qu'il s'inquiétait de sa tenue pour Derek.

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à se mentir davantage à lui-même, il abandonna et descendit, réperant son père dans le salon, le regardant à travers le reflet de la fenêtre du placard en face de lui. Très subtil, vraiment, papa, pensa Stiles en roulant des yeux, et puis il se tourna vers l'entrée. Il pouvait voir Derek à travers la fenêtre, dos à la maison, les mains dans les poches, fixant le sol et les épaules de Stiles détendirent légèrement.

Nique l'apparence qu'il avait, Derek lui avait vraiment manqué et tout ce qu'il voulait était de le revoir.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Derek tourna la tête. Cependant, voir Stiles sembla lui procurer une réaction complètement opposée. Ses épaules se crispèrent immédiatement.

"Oh mon Dieu, Derek, ça fait plaisir de te voir," offrit Stiles malgré le langage corporel de l'autre garçon, alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le cadre de la porte.

Derek fut surpris par ses paroles, il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, inclinant la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Génial," répondit Stiles, "j'ai juste été très très occupé. Mais maintenant que j'ai vu ton visage grincheux, tout semble déjà plus joyeux. Je dois dire que tes grognements m'ont manqué. Cela dit, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?"

Derek avait l'air confus.

Stiles espérait qu'il n'allait pas demander. Pourquoi il avait été occupé, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, comment ses recherches se passaient. Le papier pesait dans sa poche comme du plomb. "Oh attend !" Continua-t-il avant que Derek n'ait une chance de répondre. "Est-ce que tu voulais prendre de mes nouvelles ?" Derek pressa ses lèvres ensemble et Stiles pensa qu'il aurait dû lui rendre visite. Simplement dire bonjour. Simplement dire à Derek qu'il était toujours en vie. "Aww, c'est si gentil," gazouilla-t-il et il ignora le fait que son cœur rata un battement.

"Je pensais—" commença Derek avant de s'arrêter. "Écoute si tu m'évites—"

"Je ne t'évite pas !" Assura Stiles, les yeux écarquillés. Quoi ? Comment—quoi ? "Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? Je t'ai dit que j'allais être occupé."

"Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller à cette exposition scientifique," continua Derek comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

Stiles secoua la tête et se jeta presque sur Derek. "Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ça ne va tellement pas arriver. Cette exposition est la seule chose qui me fait tenir en ce moment. Tu ne m'enlèvera pas ça !"

Derek le fixa pendant un moment.

"Je suis sérieux, Derek. Toi. Moi. Sacramento. Ça va être une tuerie. Je ne te permettrais pas de me l'enlever."

Derek pencha la tête.

"Tu ne comprends pas vraiment à quel point je tiens à toi, pas vrai ?" Dit Stiles avec un soupir exaspéré. "Tu—" Et puis il s'arrêta. Fronçant les sourcils. Stiles pensait que Derek était un homme des mots. Dans le sens d'être aussi honnête, vocal et verbal que possible parce qu'il ne comprenait pas une insinuation même si elle le frappait en pleine tête.

Il avait tort.

Derek ne faisait pas confiance aux mots.

Parce que Paige lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait et elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Parce que cette méchante sorcière avait utilisé des mots pour le persuader. Parce que des inconnus n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il voulait entendre, lui donnant mensonge après mensonge. Derek n'était pas un homme des mots. Derek était un homme des actes. D'actes qui avaient plus de sens que les mots.

"Je quoi?"

"As-tu déjà mangé ?" Stiles changea de sujet. Il serait damné s'il n'arrivait pas à convaincre Derek qu'il existait quelqu'un là dehors qui aimait passer du temps avec lui sans avoir à étudier avec lui. D'après l'horloge, il était un peu avant vingt heures donc Derek était sans doute venu juste après la fermeture de la bibliothèque. "Parce que je meurs de faim."

"Non," répondit Derek.

"Tu veux aller chez Wanda alors ?"

Derek cligna des yeux pendant un moment, puis il haussa un sourcil. "Seul ?"

Stiles rigola. "Je vais prendre ça pour un oui," dit-il et fit un pistolet à Derek avec ses doigts. "Je vais redescendre rapidement et tu vas m'emmener dîner. Je paie." Avant que Derek ne puisse répondre, Stiles se précipita à l'intérieur, laissant la porte grande ouverte. C'était rusé, considérant que c'était la première fois qu'il demandait à quelqu'un de sortir. Même si l'autre personne ne savait pas qu'il traiterait cette soirée comme un rencard.

Un rencard furtif.

Avec Derek Hale.

Euh.

"Papa, je sors un moment," dit-il à son père qui était toujours assis dans le canapé en train de regarder la télévision.

"Avec Derek ?"

"Yep."

"Sois de retour à vingt-trois heures."

"Bien sûr."

"Et dit à Derek que je passe le bonjour à son père."

Stiles fronça les sourcils, roula des yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la porte où Derek s'était faufilé discrètement, de façon hésitante et peu sûre dans la maison. "Yo, Derek, mon père voudrait le numéro privé de ton père." À la seconde où ses mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche, il se sermonna lui-même à son choix de mots. Ça sonnait trop suggestif.

"Stiles !" Cria son père.

"Je veux dire son numéro de portable," se corrigea-t-il inutilement. "Son numéro de portable perso," ajouta-t-il, chantonnant intérieurement 'Ne pense pas au plan à trois, putain, maintenant je pense au plan à trois'. "Jésus-Christ, donne-lui juste quelque chose pour qu'ils puissent organiser des sorties pêche pour quelques moments entre hommes," finit Stiles, exaspéré par lui-même et et repoussant chaque pensée de plan à trois hors de son esprit.

Il était marqué à vie.

Derek, cependant, haussa simplement les épaules, ne sourcillant même pas devant la folie de Stiles, et sortir son téléphone de sa poche arrière. Stiles ne cesserait de se demander comme il arrivait à le faire rentrer dans sa poche. "Et papa, ne pense pas que je n'ai pas vu que la télé est encore en sourdine," répliqua-t-il alors qu'il se tournait pour monter les escaliers.

Son père jura et Stiles se contenta de rigoler.

Équilibre restauré.

* * *

Alors cette offensive des Hales qu'en pensez-vous ? Et le retour de Derek à la fin ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **A Neutrino Walks Through a Bar

**Auteur : **Moku

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais que la traduction, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas.

**Note de la traductrice : **Voilà la dernière partie de cette histoire. Je suis contente de voir que vous avez aimé cette histoire autant que moi.

On m'a demandé quels étaient mes projets pour la suite : je suis déjà en train de travailler sur une nouvelle traduction donc je devrais commencer à la publier d'ici quelques semaines je pense; et j'attends le retour de plusieurs auteurs pour savoir si je peux traduire leur travail… Je serais donc bientôt de retour !

En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Stiles avait seulement vu la Eagle Talon de Derek de l'extérieur. Une voiture de sport noire avec des lignes rouges sur les côtés. La beauté et la bête combinées. Stiles était persuadé que la voiture n'était pas vendue avec un moteur capable de rugir comme une lion. Oubliez l'horrible analogie 'ronronner comme un chat'. Cet engin était un putain de monstre et Derek était son Frankenstein.

Stiles était certain que la métaphore était juste à 200%.

Surtout considérant qu'il avait interrogé Derek à ce sujet, et celui-ci était immédiatement tombé dans une litanie de jargon de tuning. Lui parlant des améliorations apportées au moteur, aux suspensions et à l'intérieur, et s'extasiant sur son nouveau très chic turbocompresseur Forced Performance. Comment il avait échangé quatre différents composants pour un EMCLink, qui était collé avec ce qui ressemblait à quarante serre-câbles. Il utilisait des abréviations et des mots comme HKS VPC, Apexi Super-AFC et EPROM ECU, citant un manuel à propos de 'Interruption immédiate dans l'utilisation de ce produit s'il y a de la fumée ou une odeur de brûlé', avant de s'arrêter brusquement de gêne alors qu'il regardait le visage vide d'expression de Stiles.

Stiles ne connaissait sérieusement rien sur les voitures. Il était content d'avoir trouvé le devant et l'arrière de sa Jeep.

Mais écouter Derek expliquer comment il avait amélioré sa voiture ? Ouais, Stiles ne devrait pas ressentir ces palpitations dans son estomac et souhaiter qu'il ait été là pour pouvoir le voir. Stiles l'avait encouragé à continuer même si cela ne l'aidait probablement pas avec sa libido et après un court moment, Derek continua à radoter sur l'installation d'un fil métallique dans les câblages de l'embrayage et lui expliqua que cela permettrait notamment de ne pas avoir à pousser pour changer de vitesse, et Stiles resta simplement assis à côté de lui dans un état de confusion.

Ils n'allèrent pas chez Wanda's cependant.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge, Derek hésita. "Est-ce que ça te dérange un changement de plan ?"

"Nope," répondit Stiles, parce que tant qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec Derek, il se souciait vraiment peu du comment. Ouais, il était, à ce point, un cliché.

Derek hocha la tête et fit un demi-tour illégal dont ils ne parleront jamais. Stiles remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les frontières de la ville et quelques kilomètres après la sortie de la ville, ils arrivèrent près d'une étendue de terre aride, et d'une route complètement vide, menant visiblement nulle part. Derek roula à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute et pendant la trentaine de kilomètres qui suivirent, Stiles apprécia le frisson de la vitesse, ignorant consciemment la limitation de vitesse à 120km/h et gardant studieusement ses yeux loin du compteur de vitesse de la voiture de Derek.

En tant que fils du Shérif, il ressentait le besoin de dire quelque chose qu'il ne préférait pas. Stiles essayait vraiment de ne pas penser à tous les points que Derek pourrait perdre en une journée.

Ce n'était pas comme dans Fast and Furious. Merci mon Dieu, ça ne l'était pas. Derek conduisait vite mais pas dangereusement. Il ne faisait pas un 180° au milieu de la route pour changer de direction ou ne prenait pas des virages à 90° ou quelque soit les folies ces gens faisaient.

"On devrait aller en Allemagne," suggéra Stiles par-dessus le bruit du moteur. "Ils n'ont quasiment pas de limitation de vitesse sur leurs autoroutes." Il n'allait pas mentir. Il adorait l'excitation qui accompagnait l'adrénaline de la vitesse.

Derek rigola à son commentaire. "Essayons déjà Bonneville Salt Flats."

La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit après un bref moment, et puis il la referma précipitamment, espérant que Derek n'avait pas remarqué sa réaction, parce que cela rendrait juste les choses bizarres et Stiles ne voulait vraiment pas ça.

Jésus Christ, Derek avait rigolé. De lui. Pour lui.

Ce n'était pas un rire qui faisait mal au ventre, ça avait été vif et court, mais clairement authentique. Le sourire ? Oublions le sourire. Il allait faire rire Derek tout le temps. Barrez ça, il allait faire ressentir à Derek des sentiments de bonheur pour toujours.

**0000**

Stiles s'était préparé à ce que ce soit gênant. Il s'était préparé pour des longs moments de silence. Il ne s'était pas préparé à être jaloux de chaque femme qui jetait un second regard à Derek et de la serveuse qui le reluqua ouvertement pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité avant de prendre leurs commandes et pour cela, Stiles l'avait en quelque sorte agressé verbalement pendant que Derek semblait avoir envie de se cacher sous la table.

"Je ne sors pas souvent," admit Derek, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Sans blague, pensa-t-il alors qu'ils attendaient leurs frites, leurs double cheeseburgers et leurs coca, et Stiles planifiait de manger ce sundae deluxe au chocolat et à la cerise avec des smarties après ses frites.

Stiles savait que Derek n'était intéressé par aucune de ces femmes mais il voulait quand même les chasser. A quel point cela allait être pire quand Derek aurait une vraie petite-amie ? Une que Stiles aurait choisi lui-même, qui aurait l'approbation de sa petite soeur et qui aurait finalement été choisi par Derek, ce qui la rendrait incroyablement parfaite ?

Stiles était prêt à tout saboter.

Il l'était vraiment.

Non, il ne l'était pas.

Parce que Derek lui avait dit qu'il avait parlé à quelqu'un de l'université qui étudiait l'anthropologie à Sacramento et qui avait suivi plusieurs cours axés davantage sur la mythologie.

"Si tu veux vraiment poursuivre dans cette direction, elle a dit que tu devrais chercher une université qui te laisse organiser tes propres matières principales."

Stiles resta bouche bée devant lui. "Quand j'ai dit que je voulais étudier la mythologie, tu donnais l'impression que je faisais le pire choix de vie jamais fait, et cela incluait les Allemands qui ont voté pour Hitler en 1933."

Derek roula des yeux. "Et alors ?"

"Tu déteste ça !" Fit remarquer Stiles.

"Qu'est-ce que ça change ?" répondit Derek, sursautant quand la serveuse leur apporta leur nourriture et elle se pencha encore plus près quand elle donna son assiette à Derek. Et si Stiles ne se trompait pas—et oui, il n'avait jamais tort quand cela concernait la nourriture—il avait deux fois plus de frites que Stiles. Cependant, sans même regarder Stiles ou lui demander, Derek poussa la moitié de ses frites dans l'assiette de Stiles. Telle l'âme charitable que Stiles était, il donna sa salade à Derek en échange. "C'est ta décision et si c'est ce que tu veux faire, alors fais-le."

Stiles détestait peut-être un peu Derek. Parce qu'il n'était pas fair-play. "Tu," lui dit-il, "est le pire." Et puis, il enfonça des frites dans sa bouche sans ménagement. Derek grimaça mais heureusement, pas même Derek Hale n'avait la capacité de manger un burger sans être ridicule, ce que Stiles ressenti le besoin de signaler.

Derek jeta un sachet fermé de ketchup à Stiles.

Stiles riposta avec de la mayo. Pour sa défense, il ne savait pas que c'était ouvert. Miraculeusement, rien ne toucha Derek, mais le siège à côté de lui fut éclaboussé comme s'il y avait eu une collision meurtrière avec un camion de mayo. Les deux serveuses choisirent à pierre-feuille-ciseaux qui devait nettoyer le bazar. Derek marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos du fait qu'elles étaient malpolies, et que si elles ne voulaient pas nettoyer, elles n'avaient qu'à les laisser le faire.

Stiles le fixa incrédule.

Cependant, quand la petite serveuse blonde—la gagnante—marcha de manière décontractée vers eux, Stiles engagea Derek dans une discussion sur les films de science-fiction les moins scientifiques qu'il ait jamais vu, ce qui conduit Derek à ne même pas lever les yeux quand la femme se pencha pour nettoyer alors qu'il fulminait contre le film _Fusion_ et le piratage de tout internet.

Stiles la remarqua mais choisit de l'ignorer et, Derek était distrait, dessinant sur une serviette ce que pourrait être une arme sonique et ce qui ne pourrait surtout pas l'être.

Le sentiment de supériorité quand Stiles remarqua que Derek ne regardait personne d'autre pendant le reste de la soirée ?

Ouais, eh bien, il allait se baigner dedans pendant un moment sans jamais se sentir mal à propos de ça.

A la place, il s'opposa à la déclaration de Derek sur _Fusion_ avec _Armageddon_. Après tout, la NASA l'utilisait dans son programme de formation en gestion. Et pas parce que c'était si bien documenté. Derek le regarda avec scepticisme mais Stiles hocha la tête avec enthousiasme pour souligner sa déclaration. A la fin, ils parièrent sur qui allait payer l'addition.

Derek vérifie la réponse avec son téléphone, puis paya la part de Stiles sans ajouter un seul mot. Stiles ne parla pas de son hypothèse selon laquelle Derek avait toujours voulu payer et avait simplement eu besoin d'une excuse. Reconnaissant à Stiles d'avoir gardé ses pensées pour lui-même pour une fois, Derek relança la discussion sur _Armageddon 2012_ et la mutation des neutrons. Ils restèrent assis au diner, leur discussion passant des bons films non scientifiques aux mauvais films de série B jusqu'à ce que les serveuses, qui avaient fini par renoncer à Derek, les chassent du restaurant.

Derek ne roula pas vite sur le chemin du retour. En fait, il roulait même un peu en-dessous de la limitation de vitesse, mais Stiles s'en fichait car cela signifiait seulement qu'il leur faudrait plus de temps pour rentrer à Beacon Hills.

Ils se dirent 'bonne nuit' devant la porte de chez Stiles environ quatre fois, s'arrêtant à chaque fois car l'un d'eux devait ajouter quelque chose à ce que l'autre avait dit juste avant la nouvelle tentative.

Ce n'était que lorsque que le père de Stiles frappa à la fenêtre qu'ils finirent par se séparer. En partie. Ils allèrent jusqu'à ce que Stiles ouvre la porte, un pied déjà dans la maison, quand il se retourna et interpella Derek, qui était déjà arrivé à la voiture, et lui dit que _Sharknado_ était tellement trash qu'ils devraient absolument le regarder ensemble un jour. Derek suggéra d'ajouter _Werewolf_. Stiles faillit trébucher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Derek parlait du film. Quand il le comprit, Stiles avança d'un autre pas en direction de Derek et ajouta Hobgoblins à leur liste mentale.

"Et _Iron Sky_," dit Derek avec un haussement d'épaules, revenant sur les marches du porche.

"_Samurai Cop_."

"_Birdemic_."

Stiles plissa les yeux. "_The room_."

Derek ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. "C'est une longue liste."

"Nous n'avons pas à les regarder en une journée. On peut en faire une chose hebdomadaire ?"

"Tu le veux ?" Demanda Derek, faussement sceptique.

"Mec, arrête de vérifier deux fois tout le temps," se plaignit faussement Stiles, remuant les sourcils.

Derek se moqua de lui.

Le père de Stiles cria depuis le salon.

"Je suppose que c'est mon dernier signal," soupira Stiles, essayant de ne pas montrer sa déception. "Je suggère que tu profites de tes 'vacances de Stiles' aussi longtemps que tu peux parce que je vais revenir. Avec toutes mes stupides questions. Bientôt."

Derek avait l'air de vouloir argumenter, mais il se contenta d'acquiescer. "Bonne nuit," déclara-t-il simplement. Aucun d'eux ne bougea, mais Derek jouait avec ses clés de voiture et Stiles les regardait avec une fascination préoccupante. Il détourna le regard au moment où Derek bougea pour faire un pas en avant, mais ensuite il s'arrêta à mi-mouvement alors que ses yeux se posaient sur quelque chose derrière l'épaule de Stiles. Derek se retourna alors brusquement sans un mot et de dirigea vers sa voiture.

Confus, Stiles tourna la tete pour découvrir ce que Derek avait vu et il repéra son père, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
"Oh mon Dieu, je viens, je viens," gémit l'adolescent, levant les yeux au ciel, mais il attendit que Derek soit sorti de l'allée, il lui fit un signe de la main avant de finalement rentrer dans la maison et remonter dans sa chambre.  
Dommage qu'il ait oublié de donner à Derek la liste d'âmes-soeurs potentielles.  
**0111**  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois-ci ?" Cora le frappa à l'arrière de la tête et Stiles poussa un cri de douleur. Parce que ça faisait mal !  
"Rien !" répondit Stiles, perplexe.  
"Menteur," l'accusa-t-elle et elle s'éloigna.  
"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" L'appela Stiles mais elle le laissa seul devant son casier sans plus d'explication. Et puis, elle commença à lui grogner depuis le fond de la salle dans chaque cours qu'ils partageaient.

**1001**  
Stiles avait eu tort. Laura n'était pas l'attaque ennemie. Laura avait été le calme avant la tempête, l'oeil de la tornade, le couteau dissimulé derrière un sourire, la distraction avant la véritable attaque. .  
Un moment, Stiles se tenait à côté de la Jeep, bataillant avec ses clés pour ouvrir la porte, et le moment suivant, son monde était sans dessus dessous. La perte d'orientation fut balayé par la soudaine prise de conscience que son monde ne tournait pas seulement mais qu'il avançait, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience des Moscow Rules.  
Quand il retrouva enfin ses repères et qu'il fut en quelque sorte convaincu qu'il n'allait pas mourir dans les trois prochaines secondes, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et réalisa qu'il était dans le sidecar d'une Ural, roulant dans les rues de Beacon Hills à une vitesse folle, ce qui lui fit réviser sa déclaration précédente.  
Mourir dans les trois prochaines secondes semblait beaucoup plus probable maintenant.  
Cela lui prit encore un moment avant de rassembler le courage de jeter un coup d'oeil à son kidnappeur.  
Quand il le fit, sa bouche s'ouvrit brusquement.  
Parce que c'était une putain de légende à côté de lui.  
Eugène Hale.  
Le père de Talia Hale.  
Au début de sa vingtaine, il avait servi dans la marine, puis il avait travaillé en tant que marin, puis en tant que chauffeur de camion. Le vieil homme avait passé ses journées à explorer et à vivre de l'argent de ses parents. Son corps était couvert de gros tatouages noirs. C'était un putain de septuagénaire avec des muscles qui feraient honte à ceux de Jackson et Danny. Et il conduisait encore une putain de moto Ural.  
Avec laquelle il venait juste de kidnapper Stiles.  
Sur le parking du lycée.  
Où se trouvait encore sa Jeep.

Stiles continua simplement à le regarder bouche bée.

Cependant, Eugène ne disait pas grand-chose. Considérant la vitesse à laquelle il allait, cela rendait toute communication efficace impossible et considérant que Stiles se pinçait les lèvres pour garder la bouche fermée après qu'un premier insecte soit rentré dedans, il n'était pas vraiment surpris cependant. Au moins, cela lui donnait le temps de réfléchir à ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais quand il remarqua la direction qu'ils prenaient, directement dans le centre ville et pas plus loin, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à quoi réfléchir.

Il l'emmenait à la bibliothèque.

Pour une quelconque raison.

Il supposait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son éloignement. Que même après avoir promis à Derek qu'il reviendrait, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, parce que voir Derek voulait dire lui donner ça. **Ça**. Le titre du film de série B pour sa vie aurait été _La liste de l'horreur : Chagrin d'amour et Humiliation_.

Sur plusieurs niveaux.

Parce que ce n'était plus de la jalousie à présent. À propos de mettre ensemble Derek avec quelqu'un d'autre. Non. Parce que dans un élan de masochisme et d'optimiste plein d'espoir, il avait écrit son propre nom dessus.

Tout en haut.

Premier choix et tout.

C'était tellement stupide.

Stiles attendait juste que son cœur soit brisé.

Il appuya sa tête contre son sac à dos qui était placé sur ses genoux.

Au cas où il se dégonflerait, il avait imprimé deux version de la liste. Une avec son nom et une sans. Elles avaient toutes les deux étaient pliées, ouvertes et fermées une douzaine de fois, abîmées sur le côté, pliées à des endroits étranges, gardées dans la poche de son jean, parfois quelque part dans son sac à dos entre ses livres, ses stylos et des papiers d'emballage vides. Il avait prévu de la donner à Derek bientôt. Peut-être à la fin de la semaine. Peut-être plus tard.

Brusquement, ils s'arrêtèrent à un stop, tirant ainsi Stiles de ses pensées.

Quand il leva les yeux, il remarqua le bâtiment brun clair avec les doubles portes marron. Sans aucun doute l'endroit où il préférait ne pas être. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à ça, puis à Eugène qui releva ses lunettes de protection, ses cheveux gris en bataille collés sur son front, un sourire en coin montrant une ligne ininterrompue de dents blanches.

Ouais, ok.

C'était aussi étrange que ça pouvait l'être.

"Allez-vous attendre ici et me ramener ?" Demanda-t-il, parce que autrement, cela voulait dire qu'il devrait marcher à travers la moitié de la ville et il n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Il faisait quasiment 32° à l'ombre et tout. Il faisait chaud.

Il y avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage du vieil homme quand Stiles sortit du side-car. Stiles plissa les yeux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se plaindre davantage, Eugène Hale démarra l'engin, et partit.

Stiles roula des yeux, puis se tourna vers la bibliothèque.

De qui se moquait-il ?

Il l'aurait probablement évité jusqu'à ce que son disque dur tombe en panne, que toutes ses recherches soient détruites et, que la liste disparaisse miraculeusement ou soit détruite dans un malheureux accident de lessive.

Avec un profond soupir, il poussa les portes de la bibliothèque et déclara, à personne en particulier mais évidemment à Derek : "Toute ta famille est complètement cinglée !" alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir, fouillant dans son sac pour cette chose qui allait sonner la cloche de la fin de son béguin.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Derek, surpris.

"Des cinglés charmants, mais quand même," expliqua Stiles. "Je ne sais pas vraiment s'ils te détestent ou s'ils essayent de t'aider." L'adolescent fredonna de succès quand il trouva enfin la note avec les noms et les numéros de téléphone. Celle avec son nom tout en haut. Son nom de famille abrégé à la première lettre comme il l'avait fait avec tous les autres noms de famille. Au cas où Derek déciderait de la regarder immédiatement et Stiles ne voulait vraiment pas voir sa première réaction en personne.

"Quoi," répéta Derek.

Stiles poussa le papier en face de l'homme brun. Il allait la jouer cool. "Tout d'abord, ta mère a jugé mon choix possible de matière principale pour l'université. Elle n'aurait pas pu me dire que je ruinais ma vie de façon plus claire que si elle avait directement utilisé ces mots exacts. Et pendant que j'essayais de défendre mon honneur, ton père continuait à se lier d'amitié avec mon père —ce que j'aurais été capable de gérer si je pouvais arrêter de penser à un plan à trois pendant une putain de minute."

"Plan à—"

"Et puis, Peter m'a raconté, accompagné de Abhay qui est vraiment effrayante, comment tu avais rompu avec Paige. Emilia m'a frappé dans le tibia et m'a dit que si je foirais ça, elle allait s'occuper de moi. Cora continue de me grogner dessus sans aucune raison apparente toute la journée. Et maintenant ton grand-père m'a kidnappé et m'a abandonné devant la bibliothèque. Sans ma voiture. Mec, il fait presque 38° là dehors et il y a presque 25 km à pied jusqu'au lycée."

"Quoi ?" répéta une troisième fois Derek, ignorant complètement le papier. Stiles la poussa davantage dans sa direction. "Ouais, c'est complètement fou. C'est comme s'ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas attendre ou quoi que ce soit. Mais voilà où nous sommes. Des noms et tout. J'en aurais récolté plus mais ta famille m'a interrompu, alors ouais, il n'y en a que cinq. Que je juge méritant. De toi. Pas toi d'eux. Même si ouais, tu l'es probablement aussi. Parce que ce sont tous de bonnes personnes. Quatre d'entre eux du moins. Et ils attendent ton appel. Alors appelle-les."

Derek le regarda pendant un moment.

"Ça m'a prit deux semaines mais ils semblent être de bonnes personnes et juste pour que tu le saches, je suis un brillant juge de caractère la plupart du temps. J'ai utilisé le mot de passe de mon père pour vérifier leur casier judiciaire, et Lydia les a également validé. Danny les a traqué sur internet pour vérifier leurs cartes de crédit et—tu sais quoi, tu ne veux pas savoir. C'était probablement illégal. En tout cas, rien d'inquiétant de leur part. Ils ne devraient pas essayer de, tu sais, brûler la maison de quelqu'un. Enfin j'espère."

Et merde, il n'était pas censé savoir ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais bon, une petite ville, des potins, du vin, faites le calcul.

Derek regardait le papier comme s'il s'agissait d'un papier empoisonné. Stiles était soudainement nerveux. Non, il était soudainement conscient de sa nervosité. Et Derek ne disait toujours rien.

"Alors, eux, ces cinq-là ?" Commença-t-il pour désamorcer la situation. "La plupart d'entre eux sont vraiment gentils et mignons, et ouais, tu vas le découvrir. Quand tu sortiras. Avec l'un d'eux. Pas tous ensemble. Cela pourrait devenir compliqué. A moins qu'ils acceptent. Je veux dire, oh mon Dieu, je vais juste y aller pour aujourd'hui. Juste… tu sais. Essaie. Tu promets ? Pas vrai ? Ok alors, salut." Il s'était éloigné d'un pas à chacun de ses mots et il était heureux d'avoir atteint la porte au 'salut' et de n'avoir besoin que de franchir la porte.

A l'extérieur, il s'appuya contre le bâtiment, se laissant glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol, calmant sa respiration.

La plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

**0110**

Stiles regardait au hasard dans le vide quand un coup à sa porte le sortit de son… eh bien, absence. Il n'y avait même pas de pensées qui traversaient sa tête. Non, son cerveau était complètement vide.

Ce qui était une sorte de première.

"Stiles," appela son père. Le garçon tourna sur sa chaise, observant avec impatience son père, qui regardait avec insistance le bureau de Stiles. L'adolescent n'osa pas se retourner pour voir ce que son navigateur montrait en ce moment. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de la dernière chose qu'il avait cherché avant que son esprit ne commence à sombrer dans le néant.

"Oui ?" offrit-il joyeusement.

Son père toussa, détournant le regard. "Je viens d'avoir un étrange appel de Derek Hale."

Stiles espérait que les muscles de son visage étaient figés parce que si son expression laissait échapper ce que son coeur faisait, il était tellement foutu. Il avait bien conscience que son père suspectait que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Il avait laissé entendre de façon tellement pas subreptice qu'il avait une relation avec un Hale—sans nommer personne spécifiquement mais c'était probablement parce qu'il ne voulait pas penser à son fils avec un autre homme plus âgé.

"Oui ?" se força-t-il à dire.

Stiles n'avait même pas entendu le téléphone sonner. Il avait été inquiet pendant presque trois heures et puis, il avait abandonné la terre ferme, estimant que Derek n'appellerait pas depuis son lieu de travail. Et si Derek avait appelé, cela voulait dire que Stiles avait dû se perdre pendant—sa tête se tourna brusquement vers l'horloge digital de son ordinateur, remarquant le porno lesbien sur son écran et oh, c'était tellement pas de sa faute ! Bubbline était un couple de premier ordre, d'accord ? Il pouvait vivre sans les voir nus mais c'était une photo esthétiquement plaisante. Rien d'explicite. Son père n'était pas autorisé à juger de toute façon. Il était impliqué dans un plan à trois bisexuel. Et sérieusement, quand est-ce que Stiles allait arrêter de se traumatiser lui-même avec ce genre de pensées ?

Avec un peu de chance bientôt.

"Stiles ?"

Merde, ses pensées vagabondaient encore. "Derek Hale. Coup de téléphone. Oui ?" Stiles résuma la conversation, sa tête revenant en direction de son père.

"Il a demandé si tu avais un frère. Il a essayé de prononcer ton vrai prénom. Deux fois. Avant d'abandonner."

"Oh," dit Stiles.

"Je lui ai dit que tu étais enfant unique ?" Son père attendait une confirmation. Stiles ne savait pas de quelle sorte. Comme par exemple, demandait-il s'il aurait dû mentir à Derek et dire que Stiles avait une sorte de frère perdu depuis longtemps ?

Son père méritait un câlin pour ca.

"Et ensuite ?" Interrogea-t-il.

"Il a marmonné quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris et a raccroché."

"Ce n'est... pas gentil ?"

"Stiles," soupira son père, en se frottant les temples. "Comment as-tu réussi à finir dans un triangle amoureux avec les frères et soeurs Hale ? Et s'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu leur a dit que tu avais un frère jumeau pour pouvoir sortir avec les deux en même temps."

Il était 21h. Stiles devait encore faire des recherches pour son cours d'histoire et Gatsby le Magnifique n'allait pas se lire tout seul. Et son père venait juste de l'accuser mener en bateau la fratrie Hale. Cela ressemblait à un jeudi habituel.

"Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre à ça," offrit finalement Stiles, clignant simplement des yeux.

"Je sais qu'être un adolescent—"

"Oh mon dieu, papa ! Je ne suis pas impliqué dans un triangle amoureux. Jésus, Cora a une petite-amie, d'accord ? Et Derek est juste—" 'un ami' n'était pas vrai, 'un béguin' ne rendrait pas justice à ses sentiments, "Derek," finit-il sans conviction. "Pas d'amour de leur côté, vraiment."

"Et du tien ?"

"Mon côté a bien conscience qu'il ne veut pas les deux," murmura Stiles.

Son père ouvrit la bouche, mais quoi qu'il était sur le point de dire, mourut sur ses lèvres. A la place, l'homme se contenta de souffler, secoua la tête et puis, recommença. "J'aime bien les Hales." Ouais, sans blague. "Ne te les mets pas à dos."

"Je n'ai rien fait," déclara Stiles, insulté. Eh bien, du moins, il pensait qu'il n'était pas en train de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas en être certain avec toutes ces rencontres suspectes qu'il soupçonnait de ne pas être aussi fortuites et accidentelles que les loups-garous essayaient de les faire passer. En dehors d'Eugène. Ce vieil homme avait clairement fait savoir qu'il était sorti pour aller chercher Stiles.

"D'accord," déclara son père.

"D'accord," répéta Stiles, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. "Tout va bien."

Non, pensa-t-il dès que son père ait quitté sa chambre. Parce que Derek avait raccroché. A la seconde où il avait su que c'était Stiles. Cela ne voulait vraiment rien dire. Derek avait pu être surpris. Ouais, Stiles ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire, mais il était certain qu'il allait le découvrir.

Tôt ou tard.

**1111**

Il s'avère que ce fut le plus tôt.

"Stilinski !" rugit Cora dans le couloir. Les élèves s'écartèrent du milieu, comme la putain de Mer Rouge pour Moïse, pour la laisser passer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Stiles sentit son instinct lui dire de fuir. Il s'émerveillerait devant la tournure des événements dès que le prédateur ne serait plus à ses trousses. Claquant la porte de son casier, il tenta de s'enfuir. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre les toilettes des garçons—pas que cela l'aurait sauvé comme l'expérience l'avait montré—il fut tiré en arrière par le col de son t-shirt, le tissu se déchirant alors qu'il était tiré dans la direction opposée.

Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Cora mais les élèves qu'ils croisèrent, lui offrirent des regards compatissant.

Stiles Stilinski ne recevait pas de tels regards.

De personne.

Il sut simplement qu'il était foutu. Il espérait qu'elle le laisserait faire un testament , envoyer un message à Scott pour lui dire de supprimer son historique internet. Non, pas Scott. Danny. Danny serait minutieux, il saurait quoi faire et dissimulerait toute trace de porno étrange sur lequel Stiles était tombé par hasard et avait regardé avec une fascination déconcertante et même pas une once d'excitation.

Cora le tira jusqu'à la bibliothèque du lycée, derrière une étagère avant le pousser contre le mur. Durement.

"Ow ! Aie, Cora, je te l'ai dit-"

"Je pourrais t'arracher ta putain de gorge maintenant, alors tu ferais mieux d'être reconnaissant que je te fasse seulement ça !" Siffla-t-elle, se penchant davantage vers lui. "C'est comme si tu avais mis Derek dans un putain de tour de montagnes russes émotionnel. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?"

"De quoi est-ce tu parles ?" Demanda Stiles, confus.

"D'abord, il était tout grincheux, puis il est rentré à la maison débordant de bonheur, puis il est redevenu grincheux. Et hier, il était tellement furieux quand il est rentré à la maison, il a crié sur chacun d'entre nous. Je ne sais même pas si Derek avait déjà crié avant. Et quand on était convaincu qu'il s'était enfin calmé et qu'on a voulu demander ce qu'il se passait, on a même pas pu tirer une phrase cohérente de lui, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se perdre dans ses pensées. Maintenant dis-moi. Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. As fait ?"

La bouche de Stiles était grande ouverte alors qu'il la fixait. "Hier ?"

"Oui."

"Je lui ai seulement donné la liste, honnêtement."

"Quelle liste ?"

"Celle que tu m'as demandé ? La liste d'âmes-sœurs."

Elle prit une inspiration, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer. "Ça explique les coups de téléphone."

"Coups de téléphone ?"

Elle le regarda étrangement. "Il a demandé à certaines personnes de le rencontrer. Je ne savais pas qui ils étaient."

Et c'était la réponse de Stiles.

Parce que Derek lui avait raccroché au nez, mais avait organisé des rendez-vous avec des inconnus. Quelle super idée. Le coup de poing dans le ventre passa inaperçu comme un trois sur une échelle de un à dix. À présent, il était tellement habitué au rejet que sa photo était probablement juste à côté de la putain de définition dans le dictionnaire.

Vraiment. A quoi s'attendait-il ?

"Stiles ?" Demanda Cora, la voix soudainement inhabituellement douce.

"Hein ? Oh ouais, c'est génial, pas vrai ?" Marmonna-t-il. "Je veux dire, j'ai essayé vraiment dur, tu sais ? Ils seront parfaits. Tu vas les aimer. Ils sont tous dans le début de la vingtaine, parce que je ne sais toujours pas quel âge à Derek, mais j'ai pensé que c'était bon. Magnifique. Magnifique comme des beautés brutes. Tous naturel, "continua-t-il à expliquer, parce que quelque chose dans les yeux brun foncés de Cora l'inquiétait. "Ils sont intelligents, comme ses ex, parce que, regardons les choses en face, c'est la seule similitude que j'ai pu repérer là-dedans. Ils sont gentils, dévoués, monogame et ils veulent une relation à long terme. Ils aiment les animaux de compagnie et ne sont pas allergiques aux poils d'animaux, et j'ai pensé que c'était probablement un tout petit peu important. Je veux dire, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à propos de la révélation de ce petit secret parce que tu ne sais jamais comment les gens vont réagir, mais deux femmes ont le béguin pour Wolverine, donc ça pourrait aider ? Et ils accordent de l'importance à la famille ! Ils veulent avoir des enfants—et tu ne peux pas me dire que Derek ne veut pas d'enfants, parce que je l'ai vu avec Emilia—"

"Stiles, arrête ça."

Stiles s'arrêta.

"Qui as-tu mis sur la liste ?"

"Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?"

"Dis-moi juste."

Stiles appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur. "Jennie Rowe, Margie Stephens, Rebecca Horton et Lewis Simmons." Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il ait laissé son nom de côté. Cora n'avait pas besoin de savoir. La jeune fille attendit encore un moment avant d'enfin le laisser partir, et la main qui prit soudainement la sienne était étonnamment chaude. Il tressaillit au simple toucher. "Quoi ?"

"De toutes les personnes que tu connais, sont-elles absolument toutes celles que tu voulais ajouter ?"

"Oui."

"Il n'y a vraiment personne d'autre ?" Continua à questionner Cora. Stiles était sur le point de s'en prendre à elle parce qu'il savait où elle voulait aller avec ça. Parce qu'évidemment elle avait remarqué ses sentiments.

"Quelqu'un dont les parents travaillent dans les forces de l'ordre ?"

"Tu voulais que j'ajoute Scott ?" Détourna Stiles.

Les yeux de Cora s'ecarquillèrent. "Tu te fous de ma gueule."

"Ouais, je le fais," déclara Stiles, détournant les yeux. "Et c'etait dessus. Mon nom était dessus," admit-il enfin. "Sa réponse a basiquement été un 'merci, mais non merci'."

Cora se figea, la confusion et la surprise écrite sur tout son visage alors qu'elle le fixait avec les yeux grands ouverts et le bouche légèrement entrouverte. "Il a dit non ?"

"Pas avec autant de mots, parce que nous connaissons tous Derek, les mots, les émotions ? Mauvaise combinaison. Mais oui, il m'a raccroché au nez et l'a ignoré, ce qui est fondamentalement mon modus operandi pour tout ce que je ne peux pas gérer. Attendant que les problèmes se règlent d'eux-mêmes. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je sais qu'il m'aime bien. Comme un frère probablement. Donc je vais essayer et faire en sorte que ça fonctionne entre nous, d'accord ? Pas de maladresse ou autre. Je vais juste écraser quelque soit ces sentiments qui menacent de sortir et nous pourrons retourner à ce que nous étions avant que je ne gâche tout en annonçant pratiquement que je voulais m'engager à son loup-garou."

Cora ne répondit pas. A la place, elle sortit son téléphone de sa veste, composa un numéro et le laissa seul dans la bibliothèque.

Stiles la regarda s'éloigner en clignant des yeux.

**0111**

Stiles était catégorique pour faire fonctionner leur relation.

C'était Derek qui ne l'était pas.

Quand Stiles entra dans la bibliothèque après les cours, Derek ne le regarda même pas. Quand Stiles fit un signe de la main dans son champ de vision pour attirer son attention, Derek se détourna et s'occupa de la machine à café.

Stiles laissa tomber sa main, marcha jusqu'à sa table et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Il avait négligé un tas de devoirs et n'avait presque pas dormi ces dernières semaines, et il avait vraiment besoin de travailler. Peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée de faire ça où il pouvait voir Derek et trébucher sur ses propres sentiments, mais regarder Derek le calmait. Du moins, plus que ça ne le blessait à ce moment-là. Maintenant, Derek était toujours en train de grogner sur les gens. Ce n'était probablement qu'une question de temps quand une des personnes qu'il avait choisi ne commence à venir. Peut-être régulièrement. Si ça commençait à arriver, eh bien, il reviendrait à faire ses stupides devoirs là où ils devraient officiellement être faits.

En retenue.

Une heure plus tard, il renonça à se mentir à lui-même et rentra chez lui.

Quand il se gara dans l'allée de chez lui, Cora était assise sur le porche, un sac en plastique blanc entre les jambes, jouant avec son téléphone jusqu'à ce que Stiles claque sa portière.

"Quoi de neuf ?" Demanda-t-il alors qu'il montait les marches et ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

La jeune fille leva le sac en plastique, le balançant devant lui. "De la glace Cappuccino Truffe de chez Häagen-Dazs et le meilleur de Pixar. _Toy Story _1 à 3, _WALL-E_ et _Là-haut_. Et parce que je ne pouvais pas résister, _Dragons_."

"Ma consolation ?" Demanda-t-il faiblement, entrant dans la maison. Cora le suivit.

"Je t'ai dit que c'était un connard," dit-elle en enlevant ses chaussures.

"Non, ça n'en est pas un," Stiles défendait Derek, puis il leva les yeux au ciel devant son comportement.

Cora se laissa tomber sur le canapé alors que Stiles allait chercher des cuillères et des sodas dans la cuisine. Puis, il lança le film _Là-haut_. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de tel que de retenir ses larmes en regardant les dix premières minutes de ce film diabolique et en grignotant de grosses cuillères de crème glacée, prétendant qu'il n'avait pas le cœur brisé à propos de quelque chose qui n'était pas lié au film.

À la moitié de _Dragons_, son père rentra du travail. Il évalua les adolescents sur son canapé pendant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et de préparer des spaghettis à la sauce tomate. Pour une fois, Stiles ne se plaignit pas du choix du dîner. Ils mangèrent devant la télé, les gémissements de satisfaction de Cora à chacune des bouchées qu'elle prenait, étouffaient presque les voix à l'écran.

Son père rougit intensément les deux ou trois premières fois, mais les hommes Stilinski s'habituèrent ensuite à son appréciation vocale du talent culinaire du Shérif après ça. Au moment où Cora finit ses spaghettis, allant jusqu'à lécher son assiette, Stiles avait déjà transféré les restes de la sauce dans un Tupperware pour qu'elle puisse le ramener chez elle.

Dix minutes après le début de _WALL-E_, Cora se tendit soudainement. Stiles la regarda suspicieusement pendant un moment mais elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de se détendre à nouveau dans le canapé avec un haussement d'épaules. Quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres. Considérant que le robot le plus mignon du monde était en train de tomber amoureux d'une sonde robotisée, Stiles pensa que cette expression était un peu déplacée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

La tête de Stiles se releva brusquement. Alors que son père se levait pour aller ouvrir la porte, il fixa, avec les yeux écarquillés, Cora qui continuait soigneusement de regarder le film.

"Stiles," dit son père, en revenant, l'air confus. "Derek est à la porte."

"Je ne suis pas à la maison." Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Cora le regarda de côté mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Fils," soupira son père, en se frottant les temples. "Il sait que tu es là. Je lui ai dit."

Stiles jeta sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé.

"Allez, va en finir une bonne fois pour toute," répondit Cora. "C'est comme arracher un pansement."

"Facile à dire pour toi," grogna-t-il, en se levant alors que ses mains tripotaient nerveusement les manches de son haut avant qu'il ne passe sa main sur ses cheveux courts. "Ce n'est pas toi qui va te faire rejeter."

Son père émit un son étranglé. Stiles leva les yeux, puis lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est juste ici pour me faire savoir que ça ne pourra jamais arriver," dit-il pour rassurer son père, dont l'expression était partagée entre la sympathie et le soulagement. Et bien, il y avait au moins une bonne chose qui découlait de ça.

"Je devrais rentrer à la maison," dit Cora, en se levant à son tour. "Il ne veut probablement pas te parler alors que je suis dans les parages."

"Prend la boîte bleue," lui rappela Stiles alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée. Il s'arrêta devant la porte avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et s'ouvrir la porte.

"Salut Derek," le salua Stiles, heureux que sa voix paraisse complètement normal. Petite miséricorde.

"Salut," salua Derek avec raideur.

"Merci pour le dîner," entendirent-ils Cora dire depuis l'intérieur. Derek regarda sa sœur par-dessus son épaule et Stiles se retourna pour la voir parler avec son père, le prenant dans ses bras avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et de les rejoindre sur le porche. "Finissons les films une autre fois," dit-elle à Stiles qui acquiesça en réponse. "On se voit à la maison, Derek," saluant ainsi son frère.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Ils attendirent jusqu'à ce que Cora soit hors de vue. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire hors de portée de voix pour une ouïe de loup-garou, mais Stiles avait suffisamment confiance en Cora pour le laisser seul avec son humiliation.

"J'ai besoin de te parler," commença Derek après un moment de silence gênant. Stiles fit un geste élaboré avec sa main qui avec un peu de chance indiquait qu'il était tout ouïe pour que Derek parle, mais il se contenta de fixer la porte ouverte derrière Stiles.

"Va-t'en, papa," cria Stiles, se retournant et fermant la porte avant d'éloigner Derek de la maison. "Nous pouvons parler dans ta voiture."

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de—"

"Laisse-moi reformuler ça : je veux que tu nous parlions dans ta voiture." Parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que ses voisins fouineurs et son père le voient se faire larguer sur son propre porche. Derek déverrouilla la voiture et Stiles ouvrit la porte passager sans hésiter.

"Très bien, mon grand," marmonna-t-il, dès qu'il fut en quelque sorte confortablement assis sur le siège en cuir, la main sur la poignée pour s'enfuir facilement. "Finissons-en."

A la place de se lancer dans une tirade de pourquoi il ne sortirait jamais avec Stiles, Derek commença à jouer avec ses clés. Après un moment, il les attrapa fermement. "Pourquoi ton nom était sur la liste ?"

De toutes les questions. "As-tu vraiment besoin que je le dise ?" Demanda Stiles, consterné, secouant la tête une fois. "A voix haute ? Devant toi ? Mec, si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, c'est pas grave, d'accord. Mais ne me fais pas avouer mes sentiments avant de me rejeter."

"Quoi ?"

"Oh allez, Derek, je sais que tu as appelé les quatre autres, alors finissons-en simplement. S'il te plaît ? Et puis, nous pouvons tous les deux ignorer que je me suis à jamais ridiculisé et—"

"Stiles," l'interrompit Derek. "Je les ai rencontré aujourd'hui."

"Ouais, c'est génial. Je suis content pour toi. Quelqu'un à ton goût ?" De la torture avant de se faire larguer. Bonne stratégie. Stiles pouvait déjà se sentir énervé par l'autre homme.

"Je ne les ai pas rencontré pour ça," grogna Derek. "Je leur ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé."

Cela prit une seconde avant qu'il n'assimile ces mots. Tardivement, il plissa les yeux. "Pourquoi pas ? Ils sont parfaits."

"Ils ne le sont pas," déclara Derek.

"Mais ils sont super mignons," argumenta Stiles. Parce que qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez eux ? Il se sentait, de façon irrationnelle, insulté qu'ils ne respectent pas les standards de Derek. Après tout le travail qu'il y avait mis. Et Derek n'avait même pas essayé.

"Oui," admit Derek en roulant des yeux.

"Et intelligents et drôles."

"Oui."

"Ils étaient gentils. Modestes. Ils avaient une personnalité dans le bon sens !"

"Oui."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait foutrement pas avec eux ?"

"Ils n'étaient pas toi," cracha finalement Derek, sa frustration allourdissant l'air.

Stiles se crispa à la rudesse des mots prononcés, avant que leur sens ne le frappe. Habituellement il n'était pas lent à comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais pour une quelconque raison, ses pensées étaient particulièrement lentes aujourd'hui.

"Quoi ?" Croassa-t-il.

Derek grogna, frappant sa tête contre le volant à plusieurs reprises. Stiles s'empressa de mettre sa main entre le front de Derek et le volant. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il donne l'excuse à Derek d'une folie temporaire causée par une traumatisme crânien quand il avait déjà des doutes sur cette conversation.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de rencontrer des étrangers," déclara Derek entre ses dents serrés, son front reposait maintenant contre la main de Stiles, se frottant contre elle une fois avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait et arrêta, "qui m'ennuient à mort au bout de dix minutes. Je n'ai pas besoin de rencontrer des gens qui sont 'mignons' et 'intelligents'. Parce que tout ce que je continue à faire, c'est les comparer à toi dans ma tête. Et ils ne t'arrivent même pas à la cheville."

Stiles rougit furieusement.

Derek se redressa à nouveau, se tournant pour regarder Stiles, les yeux fixés, et Stiles commençait peut-être à paniquer à l'idée que Derek ne dirait probablement pas qu'il avait des dommages à la tête de si tôt.

"Si tu es sérieux—"

"Tu ne croiras pas à quel point je suis sérieux," l'interrompit rapidement Stiles, à moitié assis et à moitié à genoux sur le siège. "Parce que je le suis. Sérieux. Toi, moi, totalement en faveur."

Derek roula des yeux, mais il y avait un petit tressaillement sur ses lèvres avant que ça disparaisse à nouveau. "Juste. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te dire."

Stiles cligna des yeux.

"Je ne veux pas une répétition—"

"Tu es un loup-garou," lâcha-t-il.

Derek se figea. "Quoi ?"

"Ta famille, toi, des loups-garous. Je sais."

"Ce n'était pas— Tu sais ?"

"Ouais," dit Stiles, acquiesçant avec véhémence. "Depuis des mois."

"Comment ?"

"Ta famille n'est pas vraiment subtile," admit-il. "J'ai demandé à Cora, elle a dit oui. Enfin, non, je lui ai demandé et elle a montré ses crocs, mais c'était suffisant comme réponse alors."

Derek resta silencieux un moment, regardant simplement son visage avant de se détourner et de regarder la maison. "Et ça ne te dérange pas ?" Derek ne pouvait même pas le regarder, les épaules tendues, la mâchoire serrée, le regard dur. Cela faisait longtemps que Stiles ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait le Derek Hale détendu, celui qui reniflait à ses blagues stupides, cachant un sourire derrière un grognement, qui lui avait offert une fois ce sourire super privé et timide dont Stiles allait probablement rêver pour le reste de sa putain de vie parce que ça avait fait exploser son cœur en milliards de petites particules et il était encore en train de ramasser les morceaux.

"Non," dit-il aussi sérieusement qu'il pouvait. "Ça ne me dérange pas." La tête de Derek se tourna lentement, les yeux l'évaluant. "Je l'ai déjà dit à Cora. Si vous planifiez une domination mondiale, vous l'auriez probablement déjà fait. Et vous n'auriez certainement pas choisi Beacon Hills comme base d'opération. Cependant, j'ai eu mes soupçons à propos de la bibliothèque pendant un moment."

"Peut-être que c'est un travail en cours," répondit Derek, les épaules détendues.

Stiles se pencha en avant. "Ouais ? Je dois l'admettre cependant. Beacon Hills ne serait pas mon premier choix."

"C'était un essai," argumenta Derek avec un haussement d'épaules.

Stiles dut se mordre la joue pour toutes les réparties inappropriées et mauvaises qu'il avait sur les lèvres. "J'imagine qu'il reste encore des choses à expérimenter."

Derek inclina la tête. "Peut-être."

"Alors, ça, nous, tu… veux ça ?" Demanda Stiles, les remettant sur la bonne voie, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Même si cela ne le dérangeait pas de plaisanter avec Derek, il avait vraiment besoin de parler ça d'abord.

Derek hocha simplement la tête. Un sourire stupide se répandit sur les lèvres de Stiles, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne voulait pas l'arrêter. "Je suppose que Cora avait tort alors. Je correspond à quelqu'un."

L'autre homme cligna des yeux à cela.

"A cause de l'odeur ." Élabora Stiles.

Derek haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais ensuite ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Il attrapa Stiles par le col de son t-shirt et se pencha en avant alors qu'il—hein. Quoi ?

"Tiens-toi tranquille," lui dit Derek et oh, ok. Le visage de Derek était vraiment proche. Comme peut-être un peu trop proche. Stiles pouvait sentir sa barbe. Contre sa joue. Et sa respiration dans son cou, le chatouillant.

Stiles n'était pas loin de l'hyperventilation.

"Euh… qu'est-ce que… tu fais ?"

Derek se redressa et soudainement, ses yeux flashent bleus.

"Est-ce un bon ou mauvais flash ?" Couina à moitié Stiles, parce que, d'après Cora, ce genre de flash pouvait être déclenché par plusieurs facteurs, allant d'une colère incontrôlable à une euphorie incontrôlable, et Stiles ne voulait vraiment pas être mutilé maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux en quelque sorte à la même page.

"Un bon," grogna Derek. "Laisse-moi juste une seconde. Ça fait longtemps."

"Bien sûr," dit Stiles, caressant l'ourlet de son t-shirt, levant les yeux vers Derek qui avait sa tête entre les mains, prenant de profondes respirations. Peut-être qu'il devrait appeler Cora. Lui demander de revenir. Parce que apparemment, Derek était en train de retrouver sa partie loup.

"Cora ment," déclara Derek comme si ses mots expliquait tout.

Et après quelques secondes de compréhension, ce fut le cas.

"Putain !" Grogna Stiles. "Elle est au courant depuis le début, pas vrai ?"

"Tout le monde le savait," confirma Derek, le visage sombre. "Ça explique Emilia."

"Emilia?"

"Elle pensait que tu m'appartenais."

Stiles s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte au milieu du mot quand il la referma brusquement. "Oh putain, c'est le cas. Oh mon Dieu. Cora m'a piégé ! Nous a piégé! Attends. Est-ce que cela veut dire que je sens délicieusement bon pour toi ?"

Derek grimaça, probablement à son choix de mots, mais il acquiesça néanmoins, détournant le regard.

D'accord, alors peut-être que c'était sérieusement n'importe quoi cette conversation et se faire dire qu'il sentait bon ne devrait probablement pas l'exciter, mais cela faisait tout de même palpiter un peu son cœur et c'était probablement le moment où il demandait à Derek de l'épouser—attends, non, de l'embrasser, puis de sortir ensemble, puis le mariage et les petits bébés loups-garous—peu importe, juste de faire quelque chose.

Derek le regardait et le visage de Stiles devait avoir une expression des plus stupides avec sa bouche ouverte, ses yeux écarquillés et l'incrédulité qui était inscrite partout sur son visage, mais Derek haussa simplement ses sourcils d'amusement et Stiles se fichait de ses putain de voisins ou de son père qui était probablement en train de regarder à travers l'une des fenêtres, quand il se jeta sur Derek, le levier de vitesse pressé inconfortablement contre sa cuisse alors qu'il écrasait violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était maladroit, c'était bizarre et tout sauf sexy, et ses lèvres tremblaient sous la légère pression, et il pensait qu'il était sur le point de vomir ou de s'évanouir, mais alors Derek plaça une main sous sa nuque, s'éloignait légèrement pour changer l'angle et ohhhh, c'était beaucoup mieux !

"Tu es un connard," souffla Stiles contre les lèvres de Derek, puis il regarda dans ses stupides yeux écarquillés, et il pouvait sentir les lèvres de Derek tressaillir et putain, il était tellement facile que ce n'était même pas drôle. "Pour m'avoir ignoré aujourd'hui. Pour avoir simplement raccroché. Pour—"

"Je pensais que tu plaisantais," l'interrompit Derek. Stiles voulait s'éloigner à ses mots, mais Derek ne le laissa pas faire, le ramenant vers lui immédiatement. "Je savais que tu ne ferais pas ça. J'ai dû y penser cependant," continua Derek, ses mains encadrant le visage de Stiles alors qu'il pressait un autre rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. "Je n'aurais pas pu prendre une décision claire avec toi juste devant moi." Un petit baiser au coin de la bouche. "Je suis désolé. Sors avec moi ?"

Stiles songea à le laisser mijoter, agissant comme s'il avait sérieusement besoin de réfléchir à cette réponse mais Derek le regardait comme s'il était la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée, ses yeux cherchant les siens pour trouver des réponses à cet effrayant univers. Son regard était incroyablement honnête et optimiste.

"Ouais," répondit-il mais le tremblement de sa voix dissimulait son faux courage. Cependant, juste parce qu'il était facile, ne voulait pas dire qu'il devrait le laisser faire. Non pas que Derek puisse le dire. Il pourrait probablement. "Je veux dire, je suis totalement un fan de chien de toute façon. Et je ne suis pas allergique aux poils d'animaux," proposa Stiles avec désinvolture.

Derek renifla, mais lentement le bord de ses lèvres se releva, et Stiles eut le souffle coupé.

"Je vais te faire sourire plus souvent," promit-il, pressant un autre chaste baiser contre la bouche de Derek. Derek se contenta de rire. Stiles était magnétisé. "Je vais te faire rire. Je vais te rendre heureux." Derek secoua sa tête d'amusement, ses doigts dessinant des cercles sur la nuque de Stiles. La position était inconfortable, mais Stiles était autorisé à le toucher et Derek le touchait aussi, et il ressentait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. De bons frissons. "Je pense que tu dois vraiment besoin de tout me dire sur le lien entre compagnons. Très bientôt."

Derek balança sa tête en arrière et grogna. "Qu'est-ce que Cora t'a dit ?"

"Pas grand-chose," souffla Stiles, "mais tu vas tout me dire."

Derek resta silencieux un moment, avant d'acquiescer. "D'accord."

"Et tu vas tout me montrer. Je veux aussi voir ton loup. Je pourrais t'utiliser comme un chauffe-pied en hiver."

"D'accord," acquiesça Derek en riant.

Hein ?

Eh bien, qui aurait pensé. Que faire rire Derek Hale était en fait aussi facile.

**0101**

Ce ne fut une surprise pour absolument personne quand Stiles, toujours défoncé à la sérotonine, avait fièrement et officiellement présenté Derek comme son petit-ami à son père abasourdi seulement une heure plus tard. Et quand Derek avait timidement présenté Stiles à toute sa famille une semaine plus tard.

Cora renifla simplement de façon dédaigneuse et quitta la pièce, mais Stiles la surprit à sourire alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui avant de sortir.

Emilia hocha la tête d'approbation, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Stiles allait la couvrir de glace. En fait, il le fit tellement que Laura ressentit le besoin d'intervenir et de lui interdire de lui acheter une glace à nouveau car cela lui avait causé un terrible mal de ventre. La famille Hale ne savait même pas qu'une telle chose était possible.

Talia Hale le regardait toujours avec suspicion. Peter continuait de faire des blagues sur la technique de lancer de Stiles pendant que Frédérick préparait déjà, par téléphone, une sortie avec son père. Apparemment, en ce qui concernait les deux hommes, tout allait bien dans le monde tant qu'ils pouvaient aller pêcher ensemble.

Abhay faisait toujours aussi peur mais Stiles comprit vite qu'il pouvait la persuader de le laisser tranquille avec quelques friandises bien placées.

Laura ne pouvait pas plus s'en ficher apparemment. Elle était simplement contente que tout le drama adolescent soit fini et qu'avec de la chance, tout le monde recommencerait à agir comme des membres normaux de la société. Sans menace. Ou kidnapping. A cela, elle jeta un regard noir à son grand-père qui se contenta de lever fièrement son verre de whisky et de l'avaler d'un coup, un air suffisant sur le visage comme s'il était responsable de tout ce qui s'était passé.

La première fois que Stiles embrassa Derek en public—enfin, à la bibliothèque—Bobby et Benny s'échangèrent furtivement une somme d'argent et Stiles les fixa d'un air incrédule. Ils n'avaient même pas l'air honteux. Béatrice continuait à crocheter un autre pull, ignorant à merveille tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Cela prit trois mois à Derek pour s'habituer à nouveau à ses instincts de loup-garou. Deux autres mois plus tard, il montra à Stiles son loup complet. Stiles couina, serra l'immense loup noir contre sa poitrine, joua avec ses oreilles et ses pattes, et abusa pour l'essentiel de lui comme si c'était un animal en peluche. Le jour suivant Talia arrêta enfin de traiter Stiles comme un intru—ce qui avait déjà provoqué quelques tensions entre Derek et sa mère—et l'adopta complètement comme un membre de la famille.

Stiles hésita avant de le dire à ses amis. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Ils savaient que quelque chose était différent. À la fin, Cora laissa échapper la nouvelle et tout le monde fixa bouche bée Stiles qui se contenta d'écarter les mains en marmonnant, "Surprise !".

Après cette révélation officielle de son homosexualité, il était encore plus demandé en tant que entremetteur magique. Mais Stiles avait arrêté de prendre des demandes.

Il pensait que cela était correct de finir sa carrière par son plus grand coup.

Un an plus tard, il découvrit enfin en quoi consistait le lien.

C'était incroyable.

Et ça valait totalement l'attente.

* * *

The end.

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de la fin ? Est-ce que vous imaginiez ça comme ça ?


End file.
